The Legend of the Duellists
by LyraKoto
Summary: Four duellists join up to save the world; Yugi, Kaiba, Joey and James. But with the return of the Shadow Games will everything be as it appears? Starts with Duellist Kingdom all the way up to Millennium World. Be aware that I will be altering the original story-line to fit my OCs. Includes SPOILERS! Review if you like! (OC X OC) (On hiatus due to A-Levels and other Fanfics.)
1. Seto Kaiba

(James' POV)

It was lunchtime at Domino High School and we were hanging out with our friends. Yugi and Joey were playing the Duel Monsters card game whilst Tristan, Téa, Bakura, and my girlfriend Lucy; along with myself, were observing their match. From the side-lines

"Hey Joey! Earth to Joey! Hey, are you in there? It's your turn." Yugi exclaimed.

"Ummm..." His opponent hesitated.

"Oh, isn't he cute when he's thinking?" Tristan mocked, getting our friend in a loose head-lock

"Hey Tristan, Yugi here's teaching me how to play Duel Monsters." He told Tristan.

"Drooling monsters?" He questioned.

"Duel Monsters, you Nimrud." The blonde complained.

"Sheesh." I thought as Tristan let go of Joey.

"They've been at it for hours. Joey's starting to get the hang of the game, but Yugi's like an expert." Téa clarified.

"Okay Yugi. It's time to duel." Joey placed the card 'Kagemusha of the Blue Flame' on the duelling field.

"See, each card has an attack number and a defense number. The first player to eliminate the other player's life points wins the duel." Lucy explained.

"Pretty good move, huh Yugi?" He bragged.

"Yup! Pretty good move, but not good enough." Our friend played the 'Blackland Fire Dragon' on the field to combat Joey's warrior.

"What?! Thanks a lot. A card that powerful totally wipes me out." Swet dropped from Joey's forehead as he lost the game.

"Whoa, you stink at this game, Joey." Tristan laughed.

Yugi did too. "You did fine, Joey. I just have better cards. See, my Grandpa owns a game shop and I get all my best cards from him."

"Your own game shop. What're we waiting for? Let's go!" Joey suddenly hyped back up.

"Okay, maybe I could even get my Grandpa to show us this super rare card he's got."

(Kaiba POV)

'Rare card? Could they have found the card that I've been searching for?' I thought cunningly.

(After school at the game shop)

(James POV)

"Grandpa? I'm home." Yugi introduced himself as we all walked in.

"And I see you've brought company." Mr. Moto smiled.

"Gramps, could you show my friends your awesome, super rare card?" He requested.

"Rare card? My special card? Hmmm..." The old man put his hand to his chin.

"Please! Please!" Yugi pleaded.

"Pretty please?" Joey begged.

"Hmmm... Hah hah! How could I refuse? You kids are in for a treat. I don't take this card out too often. Ready? Here it is." He got out a small box and produced the card. "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon, so rare, so powerful, I never let it leave my hands."

Joey's jaw dropped. "Awesome!"

Tristan snatched the card from Mr. Moto. "It doesn't look all that special to me..."

The old man snatched it back. "Ahh! This card is priceless. There are only four of them in all the world."

"Speaking of priceless, I'm ready to trade!" Joey looked around the store.

"Not for this card." Yugi's grandpa suddenly got protective, obviously not wanting to let the card leave his side.

"Huh? Nah, I didn't mean that card. I meant, show me some other cool cards to get me started."

As our blonde friend looked in the glass cabinet Seto Kaiba walked into the doorway, carrying a metal briefcase.

"Hello, can I help you?" The owner greeted.

"Huh?" We all turned around.

"If you can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise me." The rich boy laughed.

"Seto Kaiba!" Yugi shouted.

"Kaiba?!" Joey announced.

"Doesn't he have a big fancy company to run? What's he doing down here?" I asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I came to see the card." He clarified.

"Hey, are you into Duel Monsters too? This is perfect. Maybe we could all duel together sometime." Joey smiled.

"Me? Duel you? I'd have more of a challenge playing solitaire." The rich snob walked in.

"What?" Joey narrowed his eyes, getting serious.

"I am the number one ranked duelist in the country, and the favourite to win the Duel Monsters championship. Hah, you wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me."

"Ooh, I'm shaking. Maybe you'd like to settle this with fists instead of cards." Joey clenched his fists.

"Whoa! Take it easy, Joey." Yugi ran out in front of Joey, wanting him to stop.

"But Yugi, Kaiba's asking for it." Joey suggested.

"Now does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not?" Kaiba asked, catching sight of the Blue-Eyes, he lunged forward. "Can it be? The Blue-Eyes White Dragon in a dump like this?"

'Was he even aware of what he just said.' I contemplated.

Yugi's grandpa covered the card. "Well, enough window shopping. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Kaiba growled and put the briefcase on the desk, turning it around and opening it.

"Huh? Oooh." Grandpa was amazed at the cards.

"Listen to me, old man. Gimme your Blue-Eyes White Dragon card and I'll trade you all of these." Kaiba suggested.

"Whoa!" We were al in disbelief that Kaiba would even suggest this. Was it really that rare?

"Ahh, nice. But no thanks." He declined.

"Huh?!" We were all amazed.

"Nngh. Fine. If you won't trade, maybe you'll sell it. Name your price. I can pay anything you ask." He withdrew the briefcase.

"I'm sure you could. But this card is worth more than you could ever offer. Not because of its power or because it's so rare, but because of what it means to me. This card was given to me by a dear friend and so I treasure this card as I do that friend. So, parting with it is completely out of the question." Solomon clarified.

Kaiba looked devastated.

"You'd feel the same even if it were a common card, right Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Exactly. You see, this precious card has bonded with my heart."

"Fine! I've heard enough of your nonsense." He walked out of the shop with his briefcase.

(Kaiba POV)

'Heart of the cards. Ridiculous. Cards are all about power. And one way or another, his Blue-Eyes White Dragon card... will be mine.' I thought, as my limo drove to the headquarters of my company.

A few hours later, I was discussing with my lackeys about the Blue-Eyes. "Gentlemen, there's a little something I'd like you to pick up for me at the Game Shop."

"Gladly, Master Kaiba." He agreed

(Grandpa POV)

"Good morning." I turned around to find two men in suits "Hmm?"

One of them stepped forward. "My master, Seto Kaiba, challenges you to a duel. You may come with us now."

"And if I were to decline?" I asked.

"I'm afraid I must... insist." He told me.

'Young Kaiba doesn't understand. But I'll teach him a lesson about the heart of the cards.' I said to myself.

(James POV)

"Man, I hope he has some cool cards today." Joey wished.

"Me too!" I told my friends.

"Yeah!" The girls said enthusiastically.

"Okay Gramps, I'm back to get more cards. Hey, hey Gramps!" Joey called.

"Grandpa, I'm home." Yugi announced

"Maybe he... went out?" Téa suggested.

"Maybe. But why would he leave the door unlocked?" Lucy asked.

(Yugi POV)

The phone on the wall then began to ring, and I picked it up. "Hello. Game Shop."

"Ahh, Yugi. Perfect." The voice said from the other end of the call.

"Kaiba?!" I asked, recognising the voice's owner.

"Your grandfather's here visiting. But he's not feeling well. Why don't you come by my office and pick him up?" He suggested.

"Kaiba! What've you done, Kaiba?!" The line went dead.

After calling a cab to the Kaiba Corp building, me and my friends ran inside, quickly making our way to the elevator. We soon arrived at the top floor and I was horrified at the scene that had befallen me. I rushed out to my grandpa who was on the floor holding his stomach in pain. "Grandpa! Grandpa. A-are you okay?"

Thankfully, he was still conscious, he propped himself up on his elbow. "Yugi. I failed. I wanted to teach that boy Kaiba a lesson about the heart of the cards, but I lost." He groaned.

"Grandpa!" I worried.

"How's the old man feeling, hmmm?" Kaiba asked from a doorway.

"Kaiba, you sleeze. What've you done to him?" James asked.

"We had a duel, that's all. With each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize. But I guess playing against a champion like myself was just too much stimulation for the old fool." Seto laughed.

"Kaiba, you should be ashamed of yourself." Lucy pointed at our blue-eyed classmate.

"It was fair." Kaiba held up my grandpa's Blue-Eyes. "And look at the sweet prize I won." He ripped it in half and we all gasped in despair.

"Grandpa's most treasured card!" I breathed.

"Yes, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card and this one will never be used against me." Kaiba laughed.

"Ahh, my Blue-Eyes White Dragon. My treasure." Grandpa grimaced.

"Grandpa! Hold on." I looked up at Seto. "How could you do such a thing?"

"Yugi, here." Grandpa held out his deck to me. "Take this."

"Huh? Grandpa." I asked, fearing the worst.

"I built this deck. I put my soul in these cards. And I taught you everything I know, Yugi. Take them. Take my cards and teach him respect. Teach Kaiba respect for the heart of the cards, Yugi." He plead.

"But Grandpa, you need help. I've got to get you to a doctor." I looked down, wanting to help out my grandpa in any way I could.

"That sounds like an excuse. Your friends can care for your grandfather while you and I duel... unless you're afraid?" He smiled.

"Take him Yugi!" Joey encouraged.

"Huh?" I turned back to my five friends.

"We can take care of your grandpa while you take care of creepy Kaiba. Teach that rich, spoiled brat what a real duel's all about." James urged.

"For your grandpa, Yugi." Téa continued.

"I don't know..."

"Trust me, you're like the best player I've ever seen, and you've got the Millennium Puzzle. You can do this Yugi! I know you can!" Joey further explained.

"We all do." Téa believed.

I nodded and took the deck from my grandpa. "Okay, Grandpa. I'll do it."

"I know you will, my boy." He smiled.

Téa then took out a black marker from her blazer pocked. "Everyone, put your hands together and I'll mark us with a special sign." She drew a smiley face on our combined hands.

"What gives, Téa?" Tristan asked.

"It's a symbol of our friendship so when Yugi's duelling, no matter how tough it gets, he'll know that he's not alone, we're all right there with him." Téa described.

(Joey POV)

We rushed Mr. Moto outside to the ambulance and Tristan helped get him on.

"Joey, Tristan and I will take Yugi's grandpa to the hospital. Why don't you get back in there and cheer Yugi on?" Téa told me.

"Okay, take good care of him, Téa." I nodded.

(Yugi POV)

"I designed this virtual stadium myself. Impressive, hmmm? I think you'll agree, it adds a bit more life to the game. We each begin with two thousand life points, the first player to hit zero loses. Are you ready to play, runt?" Kaiba questioned.

"Play-time is over, Kaiba." I called out. "YU-GI-OH!" Then a flash of light came as I transformed into my alter-ego.

"What the-?" Kaiba asked.

"Now, Kaiba, prepare yourself, because it's time to duel." I pointed out.

"Virtual systems ready." He drew his cards. "So, let's begin. I attack with the mighty 'Hitotsu Me Giant'. Brace yourself, Yugi. You've never duelled like this before." The cyclops appeared on the field.

"He's brought the monster on the card to life." I recoiled.

"It's my virtual simulator. It creates life-like holograms of every Duel Monster." Kaiba explained.

"So, this is how you beat my grandfather. Well now it's my turn. I call on the 'Winged Dragon- Guardian of the Fortress'." The blue dragon appeared on the field

"Whoa, monsters! Real monsters!" I heard Joey's voice from the audience.

"Fireball attack!" I called out. As the dragon blasted the Giant with a fireball and it shattered.

Seto LPà1800

Yugi LPà 2000

I then heard a smaller voice from the stand. "Big brother! Are you alright?"

"Alright! Go Yugi!" Joey shouted.

"Hah. Well played, Yugi... for a beginner." He drew his next card. "But how will you deal with this?" Kaiba asked as 'Saggi the Dark Clown' appeared to face my Dragon.

"Saggi the Dark Clown? But that card has hardly any attack strength." I questioned.

"True, your 'winged dragon's' attack is fourteen hundred, while my 'dark clown's' is only six hundred, but if I combine it with this card..."

"Ahh, A magic card!" I grimaced.

"Exactly. The 'Negative Energy Generator'. It multiplies my monster's attack by three. 'Dark Clown', attack with Dark Light!" He called out, a dark ball blasted out at my fortress guardian.

Seto LPà 1800

Yami LPà 1600

"As you can see, combining cards can be very effective." Kaiba suggested.

'He's good. He knows every aspect of this game. But my grandpa put all of his gaming knowledge, his whole heart, into assembling this deck. I have to believe that it holds some secret strategy.' I thought, looking at the card I just drew. 'Ah, this card is useless. I can't beat the 'Dark Clown' with this. I'll have to use a different monster in defense mode. The monster will be sacrificed, but my overall life-points will be safe.' I placed my 'Feral Imp' in defence mode.

"Dark Light Attack!" Seto called out again. And my monster was destroyed.

"Hang in there, Yugi!" Joey plead.

"You're not faring any better than the old man did, Yugi. Your deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather." Kaiba implied.

"My grandpa is a great man, and a better duelist than you'll ever be. He entrusted me with his cards and I can feel his heart in this deck. I doubt you have that kind of faith in your cards, Kaiba." I told him.

"Wha-?"

I drew my card and smirked. "And my faith rewards me with 'Gaia the Fierce Knight'! With a destructive power of twenty-three hundred."

It struck the clown in it's heart with the jousting stick.

"Ahh."

Kaiba LPà 1300

Yugi LPà 1600

"Way to go, Yugi!" Joey edged me on.

"Alright, Kaiba, your move." I told him.

"Hah. This'll be over sooner than you think." He drew his card and laughed. "Hmm. I call on the 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'." He placed the card on the field and the dragon appeared.

"No way." I sneered.

"Impossible! We all watched Kaiba tear that card in half." Joey believed.

"Surprised? Did you think your grandfather was the only one to possess a 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon;?" He asked.

The white dragon attacked my knight and the card was destroyed "Argh!"

Kaiba LPà 1300

Yugi LPà 900

"Your 'Fierce Knight' is destroyed. Faith or no faith, you will fall before my superior monsters, Yugi. Power is what this game is all about, you fool." Kaiba explained as he destroyed another of my monsters. "Faith is for losers... like your pathetic grandfather. In your entire deck, there's not a single card that can stand up to a 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'." He held up another 'Blue-Eyes'. "So what hope do you have against two?" It appeared on playing field.

"Why don't you just admit defeat, Yugi?" Kaiba recommended.

(Grandpa POV)

I was on a stretcher wearing an oxygen mask. "Don't give up... Yugi." I breathed, barely able to keep my eyes open.

(Yugi POV)

'I won't give up. Grandpa's counting on me.' I thought as I drew a card. 'Huh, a magic card.' "'Swords of Revealing Light'! It stops all monsters on the field for three turns." I explained as the swords pierced the dragons.

"How desperate. What possible good will a three-turn delay do you?" Kaiba asked.

'He's right. What do I do? I can't figure out what to do with these cards. They're just a bunch of... pieces. How can I use them to battle an expert like Kaiba?' I asked myself.

"For someone claiming to have faith, you're giving up too easily, Yugi." I heard my grandpa's voice. "Listen, sometimes the cards are like a puzzle. You have to put all the different pieces in their proper place."

"Ahh, like the Millennium Puzzle?" I asked him.

"Exactly. Each piece helps build a greater entity." He explained

"Grandpa!" I tried to call him back as he began to disappear.

"Like the pieces of a puzzle, Yugi. Remember..." His voice reminded me.

"Puzzle? When are the cards like a puzzle? Wait! Grandpa once said…"

I had a flashback to when me and grandpa were at the shop and he was educating me on duel monsters. "Duel monsters contains only one unstoppable monster- 'Exodia'. But he can only be summoned by drawing all five special cards. A feat that, to this very day, no one has ever accomplished."

"Quit your stalling, Yugi. Or you will be forced to forfeit the match." Seto told me.

"I never forfeit." I stated boldly. 'Huh? Another piece of the puzzle.'

"Draw any card you like, it won't change a thing. My dragons may be frozen for another two turns, but my new monster is under no such spell. 'The Judge Man', with an attack power of twenty-two hundred." The judge appeared on the field and attacked my defence.

Yami: I drew my card, it was my favourite. 'I can attack with the 'Dark Magician'. But he won't stand a chance once Kaiba's dragons are free of my spell.' I placed the mage on the field. "'Dark Magician... attack!'" I commanded and his new monster dissolved.

Kaiba LPà 1000

Yugi LPà 900

"Judge Man falls."

"Ahh, a sacrifice that doesn't even phase me. And though neither dragon can move for one more turn, my next card is... the third 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'!" Kaiba called out as the final 'Blue-Eyes' showed up on the field.

"Nngh!"

"Now my dragon, attack!" He ordered, the dragon attacked and 'Dark Magician' vanished from the field.

Kaiba LPà 1000

Yugi LPà 400

"So, tell me, Yugi, how's your faith now? On my next turn, all three 'Blue-Eyes White Dragons' are free to attack. This game's over no matter what card you draw. You can't possibly stand against my three 'Blue-Eyes White Dragons'. It's over, Yugi. You were never a match for me."

"Don't listen, Yugi!" Joey encouraged.

'Kaiba had three 'Blue-Eyes' all along. He only wanted my grandpa's card so it couldn't be used against him. My only chance now is to assemble all the pieces of 'Exodia'. But the odds are against me. I don't think I can do this. Wha-' The deck appeared to move away from my hand. 'The deck! It senses my doubt!' My alter-ego and I split for a brief moment 'Don't lose focus, Yugi. Don't lose faith. Concentrate!' He told me as we melded back together. 'Wha-?' I looked down at my hand and remembered. 'Our friendship symbol!'

I saw Lucy, James, Téa, Tristan and Joey appear next to the deck in my mind.

"Yugi, we're right here with you." Téa told me.

"Yugi, you've got to believe in yourself." Tristan continued.

"Just kick Kaiba's butt." Joey encouraged.

"We believe in you, Yugi." Lyra told me.

"We know you can do it." James followed up.

'They're right. I've got to believe in the cards like my friends believe in me.' I placed my hand on the deck and drew the top card.

"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this, Yugi."

"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba. But it does contain..." I paused and held up the card. "The unstoppable 'Exodia'!

"Ahh!" He recoiled. "Impossible!"

"I've assembled all five special cards. All five pieces of the puzzle."

A blue star appears on the playing field and Exodia's limbs appeared inside it, one by one

"'Exodia'! Ahh, it's not possible! No one's ever been able to call him!"

"'Exodia' Obliterate!" It obeyed me and the 'Blue Eyes' were destroyed.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed.

Kaiba LPà 0

Yugi LPà 400

"You did it! Yugi, you won!" Joey cheered.

"This can't be. My brother never loses." Mokuba cried.

"You play only for power, Kaiba, and that is why you lost. But if you put your heart in the game, there is nothing you can't do." I explained.

"But... but how? How could I have lost to him?" Kaiba questioned.

"Kaiba, if you truly want to know..." The same eye as the one on my puzzle appeared on my forehead "...open your mind!" I commanded as he fell to his knees. "There Kaiba, maybe now you will begin to see..."

(Téa POV)

Yugi's grandpa opened his eyes. "Huh?" He asked.

"Grandpa's awake!" I exclaimed with happiness.

"Yugi won." He coughed.

(Pegasus POV)

The next day at industrial Illusions headquarters, I was sitting in my office when my subordinate entered the room.

"Mr. Pegasus, sir. Seto Kaiba, our uncontested champion, he's... been defeated in a duel, sir, by someone named Yugi." He announced.

"Hmmm..." I hummed, my millennium eye flashed a bright yellow as if to see the future events of the next few months…


	2. The Shadow Realm

AN/ So I realised this morning that I hadn't actually given a description of James and Lucy (the OCs in this story), so I'll do that for you now :)

Lucy is 16, her birthday is on August 10th- making her the youngest in the group. She has brown hair and brown eyes. She wears the Domino High Uniform and when away from school in chapters during the duelist kingdom, she wears a black t-shirt with a red short-sleeved jacket, a pair of black jeans, and white trainers. Her favourite card is Guardian Angel Joan, which she acquires just before Battle City, and unfortunately, she won't duel until the virtual world arc. Lyra also lives with her mum and dad and she's an only child.

James is also 16, and his birthday is on December 24th (Yes, he is a Christmas baby). He has long brown, curly hair which goes down to his shoulders. He wears the Domino High Uniform like all the others when present at school, and when away from school, he wears an orange long-sleeved top with a green parka hoodie, a pair of dark blue jeans and blue trainers. His favourite card is Buster Blader, however, he won't be duelling until the Orichalcos arc. James lives with his mum and his younger brother but he's not going to be with his friends during battle city and the virtual world due to moving in with his step-dad- this makes this fanfiction a fanfiction when he wants to save Lyra from something.

Both OCs will be present throughout the fanfiction (with the exception of James not being in battle city, as I want him and Lucy to have a kind of separate story which will be included in the main plot)

Thank you for reading, please read and review. :)

Chapter 2- Shadow Realm

(Lucy POV)

We were at school again, watching another duel, however this time it was Joey versus Téa.

"Joey, make a move already." Tristan told the blonde.

"Okay, here you go, tough guy. My 'Rock Ogre's' gonna rock your block off." He bragged.

"Hmmm..." Téa drew her 'Happy Lover' and placed it in defence mode.

"Yeah, Téa. Like that wimpy card has a chance against my giant rock guy. Give it up!" He boasted even further.

"I guess I don't stand a chance... unless maybe I use the 'Breath of Life' card." She told him.

"Huh? Can she do that?" Our friend asked in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, the Breath of Life wears down rock monsters." Yugi commented.

"It reduces them to rubble." James told Joey as the card was destroyed.

"Ahh!"

"That brings your life-points down to zero, Joey. Once again, you lose, and I rock." Téa laughed.

"You stink at this game." I told our friend, getting him to groan.

(Yugi POV)

Me and Joey had gone out into the yard while the others had gone to buy lunch.

"Tristan's right, Yuugi. I do stink. I can't win at Duel Monsters to save my life. What is it, Yuugi? Why can't I ever win? Teach me what I'm doing wrong." He asked me.

I hopped down from the metal bar I was sat on. "Well, let's start by checking your deck, Joey." I suggested.

"Huh? 'Kay… Here you go." He pulled his deck from his trouser pocket and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I took it off him and began looking through the cards he handed me, I raised my eyebrows in disbelief of the mistake he had made.

"Powerhouse liner, don't you think?" Joey joked.

"No one could win with these. Joey, your deck's filled with nothing but monster cards." I cringed.

"You got it, I packed it with every butt-kicking monster I could find." He bragged again.

"But that's not how the game works." I told him, but he looked really confused. "Duel Monsters is all about combining your monster cards with your magic cards to increase their strength." I looked down at Joey's deck. "With no magic in your deck, your monsters will be creamed every time."

He ran over to me and took me by the shoulders. "Hah! See? That's the kind of stuff I need to know! Yugi, you've gotta help me learn more!" He pleaded, but I was unsure so I came up with an idea.

At 3:55, Joey and I decided to go and visit the game shop, once we arrived, I had decided to inform him of our situation. "My Grandpa's the real game expert in the family, maybe he can help you." Once we got through the front door, I saw my old man putting up a poster of 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon' and 'Black Luster Soldier'. "Hey Grandpa! I brought you a new student!" I told him.

He looked at me. "Huh? Student?"

"I was hoping, since you know more about Duel Monsters than anyone, maybe you'd teach me." Joey requested.

"Teach you? Duel Monsters is a very complex game." He informed us.

"Yeah. Tell me about it. Téa beat me three games in a row."

"Actually, Téa beat you five times in a row, Joey." I corrected him.

"Five? Aww man." He recoiled.

"Hmmm. Yes. I could teach you to be a great tournament duelist. But only if you're willing to spend endless days and sleepless nights filled with rigorous training."

"Ahh. Piece of cake." Joey sighed.

"With an attitude like that, teaching you may not be worth my effort." I saw grandpa's eyes narrowing, he was serious.

"Ahh!"

"Nice going there, smart-mouth." I face-palmed as Joey goy down on knees before me.

"Please, Yuugi. Help me convince him. I will work hard, I promise!" He bowed his head.

"Listen, Joey. Teaching you Duel Monsters is too big a challenge, even for my grandpa." I sighed.

"Hmmm... It's not impossible."

"Huh? You mean it, Gramps?" Joey perked up.

"Joey, he already said he can't do it. And if he can't do it, he can't do it."

"I never said I couldn't do it. But if I agree, you must work hard." Grandpa pointed at Joey.

"I'll do anything, I promise. I promise!" He begged.

"Fine, then we'll begin your instruction immediately, my young friend. And believe me, under my tutelage, you will learn. Now, can you name the most powerful Duel Monster?" He questioned.

"Uhhh... No?" Joey thought.

"Can you name the weakest?" He quizzed.

"...Noooo" He hesitated.

"You do know what a trap card is, don't you?" The old man asked.

"Kinda... Uhh, I have no idea." My best friend sighed.

A few weeks later, I had my friends over for dinner, we were in the back room of the game shop, watching the Duel Monsters National Championships on TV.

"Good evening duel fans and our ten million viewers at home, and welcome to the Duel Monsters Duel Dome, where tonight, the Duel Monsters Regional Championship will be decided. Of the two hundred duelists who have competed in this marathon tournament, only two competitors remain standing. Put your cards together for Weevil Underwood, the Bug Brawler. His opponent, the number one ranked, Rex Raptor, Dino Duelist." The announcer introduced the competition to the audience.

"Bug Boy versus Dinosaur Man, what kind of match is that? That should've been me in there!" Joey bragged.

"I know you've been training for weeks, but those guys are in another league. You're just not ready yet." Lucy said.

"Sure, rub it in." Joey sighed, closing his eyes.

"And on top of that, you're so tired you can't keep your eyes open." I heard Joey snore. "I think Grandpa's lessons have been a bit too tough for him." I whispered.

"See, it's true what they say- you snooze, you lose." Tristan and James laughed from the side and made Joey growl like a dog, causing the girls to laugh.

"I must've been nuts to think I could ever learn this crazy game." Joey messed with his hair.

I then heard the door open, revealing grandpa who was carrying a parcel. "Time for your lesson!"

"Wha-? We're not done?" Joey complained.

"Not by a long shot, you slacker." Grandpa sounded annoyed.

"Nnngh." He whined.

"Now quit your whining, Joseph. I know you've been working long and hard, but you really are coming along as a duelist. And I'm quite proud of you."

Joey was crying with happiness. "Gramps. Thank you!" He appreciated, reaching forward to hug him, but he neatly sidesteps the hug, causing Joey to be overbalanced by the chair and fall flat on his face.

"Oh, by the way, Yugi. This package came for you."

"A package? What is it, Gramps?" I questioned as he handed me the mail.

"I don't know. It just came in the mail." He told us.

"Huh. It's from Industrial Illusions."

Joey hopped back onto the couch. "Industrial Illusions! That's the company that makes the Duel Monsters game. Why the heck would they be sending a package to you, Yugi?"

"I have no idea. Is it possible they heard I beat the world champion?" I proposed.

"You mean... Kaiba?" Téa asked.

"Yeah. It wasn't an official duel or anything, but Kaiba did drop out of this tournament because of me." I sighed.

"Just hearing Kaiba's name gives me a headache." My best friend complained.

"Whoa, guys, Raptor just stomped Weevil." Tristan commented.

"Yugi, are these guys any good?" James asked me.

"Oh yeah. They're both pretty tough customers. Weevil specializes in insect cards and he's a great strategist. Then you've got Rex Raptor and his dinosaur cards. He uses their power to overwhelm his opponents." I told my friends.

"Itsy-bitsy bugs against duelling dinosaurs? Raptor has got this one in the bag." Joey thought.

"I wouldn't be so sure." My thoughts contrasted to his. A few minutes later, the duel had concluded, and as I guessed, Rex had lost.

"And now a very special honour for our new champion, here to present the Duel Monsters championship trophy, the creator of Duel Monsters and the president of Industrial Illusions. Ladies and gentlemen and fellow duelists, I give you Maximillion Pegasus!" The announcer presented the host and Pegasus entered the stadium holding a trophy.

"Congratulations." He praised.

"Uh." Weevil was blushing as he reached for the trophy. "Thank you."

"And, as regional champion, I invite you to compete in the bold new tournament I'm hosting at Duelist Kingdom."

"Hah! With all the excitement of the championship, you forgot to open your package, Yugi." Gramps chuckled.

"What could it be?" I asked, opening the box and presenting a glove with two stars and a VHS tape.

"Huh?"

"Some kind of glove..." Tea paused.

"And stars."

"Maybe there's an explanation on the video." James suggested, so I reached for the tape.

"Pop it in and check it out." Joey recommended.

"Okay." I agreed, putting the tape into the player. The TV turned static for a little while as the picture materialised on the screen. It was a man with white-silver hair, and the same man who had appeared at the tournament a few minutes ago.

"Greetings, little Yugi. I am Maximillion Pegasus."

"Pegasus?" I asked.

"We just saw him on TV." Lyra pointed out.

"The famous Maximillion Pegasus sends greetings to my Yugi?" Gramps asked.

"I have heard some terribly interesting things about you, Yugi." Pegasus informed.

"Huh?" We were all puzzled.

"Your present defeat of Seto Kaiba intrigued me so much, I've decided to investigate your amazing duelling skills personally. Right here, right now, we shall hold a special duel. We'll play with a strict time limit of fifteen minutes and when time's up, the player with the highest life-points will be the winner. Are you ready?" He questioned.

"Wha-?" I asked.

"Wha-? He can't seriously expect you to fight a duel against a video tape." James explained.

"That's crazy." I breathed.

Pegasus laughed evilly, as I saw his left eye glow. "No, it's magic." He told us.

"Huh?!" We all inhaled.

Suddenly, the room faded a dark colour and everything went freezing. Grandpa and all of my friends faded into the background.

"Everything's growing dark and cold and the others aren't moving. What have you done to them? Where have you taken us?" I asked, replacing hesitation with worry.

He laughed again. "We're no longer in the world you know. But I will return you... after our game."

"Then it's time to duel!" I exclaimed as I transformed into the alter-ego of my millennium puzzle. "Start the clock and make your move, Pegasus."

"Certainly. Let's begin." He said as the countdown begun at 15 minutes. Nervous, Yugi-boy? You should be. You have never faced a duelist like me before."

"You may be good." I paused.

"I assure you, I am." He smiled.

"But I will beat you to save my friends." I drew a card and placed 'Kmori Dragon' face-down on the field.

His eye glowed again. "You won't save anyone with that dragon card." He chuckled.

"How?" My eyes widened.

"I told you, you've never faced anyone like me before. I know every move you'll make. Before you can even make it."

I glared.

"Knowing every move you'll make gives me a distinct advantage, wouldn't you say? For example, I can anticipate your next play and counter it with this Dragon Capture Jar."

"Aghh!" I growled.

"It will draw the Koumori Dragon from your card and imprison the beast. Trapped. Never to be played against me." He smiled.

'This is crazy. First he reads my mind, then he brings the monster on my card to life.' I contemplated.

"This dark dimension we're in is known as the Shadow Realm, a mystical place where incredible monsters can be summoned and the impossible is quite possible." He informed me.

"But what you're telling me can't be true." I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Tell me, Yugi, do you believe there is magic in these cards?"

"Don't you know? You invented this game." I told him honestly.

"What if I told you I didn't?" He asked.

"Huh?!"

"In ancient times, the Egyptians called this the Shadow Game. Powerful fellows would hold mystical duels in other dimensions just as we're doing now. But not with cards, they battled with real monsters and real magic. Magical forces so powerful, the Egyptians lost control of them and nearly destroyed the entire world." Pegasus proclaimed.

"It's a good story, Pegasus. But these monsters can't be real." I smiled.

"Tell that to my Dragon Piper as his flute of resurrection frees your Koumori Dragon, but puts him under my control."

I gave an intense look. "I have to counter attack! Silver Fang!"

But Koumori Dragon attacked Silver Fang.

"Oh, the heat!" I winced.

Yugi life-points- 1500

Pegasus life-points- 2000

"Hah! As you see, Yuugi, these monsters are very real." He laughed. "And also quite dangerous. Ah, Yuugi-boy. You really are quite entertaining- the way you scowl and sneer so defiant and yet helpless. And so completely ignorant of the power of your Millennium Puzzle."

"What?!" I questioned.

"Five thousand years ago, a powerful pharaoh locked the power of the Shadow Games away." He explained.

"What's this have to do with me?" I paused.

"The pharaoh captured these vast magical energies in seven mystical Millennium Items." He revealed his eye.

"Seven items? You're saying that... my puzzle's one of them?" I asked.

"Yes, and there are mystical energies locked within it. Magic that could change your life forever... if you only knew how to unleash it." He pointed out.

"But why are you telling me this?" I wanted to know, drawing my card as I asked him.

"Why? Simply because I need you to know. But perhaps I have said too much. And since the clock is still ticking, I propose we resume playing our little duel." He said, the clock still counting down.

'He's right, time's running out and I still haven't figured out if he can really read my mind or if it's some kind of trick.' I thought as Pegasus lifted his hair aside, showing his eye, which glinted, ad I could have sworn that I saw an image of 'Zombie Warrior'. 'I've gotta try something, maybe my Zombie Warrior!' Pegasus laughed evilly again. 'Wait a minute, he definitely knows what I'm about to do. But how? It's gotta have something to do with that weird eye of his. That's it, isn't it? That weird eye must somehow let him see the cards in my hand. So, no matter which card I pick, he's already one step ahead of me. But that gives me an idea.'

"Hurry up now, Yuugi-boy. Time is running out for you and your friends." He pointed out.

"I guess he's expecting me to play one of the cards in my hand. But what if I play a card even I haven't seen yet?! What happens if I draw a new card straight from the deck without even looking at it?" I closed my eyes and drew a card, placing it in face-down defence mode.

"I already know you plan to play the Zombie Warrior, and I'm already prepared to counter it with a trap card that makes even zombies lie down and play dead."

"Not this time. I figured out your little game, Pegasus. You may be able to see the cards in my hand, but you can't see the cards I pull from the deck." I smirked.

"Hmmm?" My opponent narrowed his eyes.

"My next card is... the Dark Magician!" I announced.

"Whoa, the big, scary Dark Magician." He sarcastically countered.

"Mock me all you like, Pegasus. But my magician will destroy that dragon." I proclaimed.

"Go right ahead, if you think it'll help."

"It'll do more than help, Pegasus. It'll bring you closer to defeat and bring me closer to saving my friends."

"If it can do all that, by all means, play it." He smirked.

"Dark Magician!" My mage appeared on the field. "Dark Magic Attack!" Dark magaician obeyed my order and attacked the dragon I had lost to Pegasus.

Yugi Life Points- 1500

Pegasus Life Points- 1200

"Nicely played. But by using your Dark Magician, you've let me manipulate you once again." He laughed triumphantly. I paused for a moment. "By playing that one card, you have ensured my victory."

"No." My eyes widened.

"We shall see, Yugi." He picked the top card of his deck. "Oh, a very rare card. This is the fearsome Faceless Mage." He presented it to me and played it on the field.

"I've never seen that card before. But my Dark Magician is one of the strongest magic cards in the game." I declared.

"But how will he fare once I combine my Faceless Mage with the, equally rare, Eye of Illusion."

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" I exclaimed. Dark Magician attacked Faceless Mage who held up the Eye of Illusion and my attack had no effect. "Dark Magician! My attack had no effect at all."

Pegasus laughed.

'His Faceless Mage should've been destroyed, but it's still standing and I'm running out of time.' I only had five minutes remaining. 'I'm up by three hundred life-points, but only because Pegasus is toying with me. I've got to find a way to beat him at his own Shadow Game. Pegasus knows all kinds of tricks. But I gotta find a way to defeat him. I just have to trust in my grandpa's cards.' I drew a card. "I attack your combo with the Celtic Guardian! This mighty warrior will cut your Faceless Mage down to size."

"True, your elf is mighty. But you have once again underestimated the incredible power of my Eye of Illusion! Hah hah!" He chuckled.

"No!" I grimaced.

"Dark Magic Attack." My opponent declared.

Celtic Guardian shattered.

Yugi- 400

Pegasus- 1200

"Arg! But that's impossible! The Faceless Mage doesn't have a Dark Magic Attack." I paused and saw my Dark magician which had a yellow eye on it which looked like the one on my puzzle. 'Oh no! It was my own Dark Magician that attacked me. Pegasus is controlling him with the Eye of Illusion. But if he's using its magic to control my magician, what's controlling his mage?'

"Well, Yugi, our time together is nearly up, and as I have more life-points than you, it appears I am the victor." He started to clap as I saw five seconds remaining on our timer. "Time's not up yet, Pegasus. And you've left your Faceless Mage vulnerable to a physical assault." I held up summoned skull.

"Nnngh." I grimaced.

"Summoned Skull, attack!" I announced as the skeleton began to materialise on the field. The attack began but as soon as it did, the timer went down to 0.

"Well, we've run out of time. But how close was that? If you had been able to complete that attack, I would have lost. But I didn't, did I? I have taken the measure of your talents this day, Yugi Moto. And when next we duel, we shall play for far higher stakes."

"I'm done with your games." I shouted.

Pegasus wagged his finger. "You presume I'm giving you a choice in the matter. But..." He paused and lifted his hair to reveal his Millennium Eye. "I'm not, for I too possess one of the seven Millennium Items- the all-powerful Millennium Eye!"

"A Millennium Eye?"

"That's right, Yugi-boy. And now I'll show you the true extent of its magic. You see, I have found that- given the proper incentive, anyone can be made to play my game." The Millennium Eye glowed and pulled grandpa's soul into the television screen.

"Huh?" I widened my eyes.

"Yugi!" Grandpa's voice could be heard on the TV.

I became myself again and darted towards the TV screen.

"Grandpa!" I shouted.

"Yes, we will duel again, Yugi. How else will you reclaim your grandfather's soul?" I heard Pegasus' voice as the TV faded black and the world returned to colour and my friends were able to move. Grandpa's eyes went blank and he fell over.

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Grandpaaaaaa!" I plead, but to no avail…

He was gone.

Chapter 2- The Shadow Realm- End.


	3. Towards Duellist Kingdom

A/N: Some members of James' family are gonna appear in this chapter. Please enjoy the fanfic and leave a review if you want to :)

Chapter 3- The Journey to Duellist Kingdom

(Yugi POV)

It was 6PM and I was stood on the roof of the school building where I usually hang out with my friends, watching the sunset. I was also wondering about what to do about Grandpa's situation. 'How did I get into this mess? I can't believe that grandpa's actually gone. One minute he's right beside us, and the next, Pegasus shows up and uses some sort of weird magic to steal his soul away. But why? What could Pegasus possibly want with me? And could it have something to do with my Millennium Puzzle? Well, I'll get grandpa back. I'll beat Pegasus at his own game. Whatever that is.'

(Joey POV)

I was inside my room after just getting home from school. In the post I'd received a package which I had opened to reveal a VHS tape. "Wonder who this is from." I had feared that Pegasus had wanted to steal my soul, but still placed the VHS tape in my VCR. I turned the TV on and it appeared to be static as my sister Serenity materialized and waved at me.

"Hey Big Brother. How've you been? I really miss you."

"Serenity?" I gasped in awe.

My younger sister laughed. "I can't believe it's been six years since we've seen each other. I'll never forget the day Mom took me to live with her."

I remembered that day too…

 _Serenity had her face pressed up against the glass of a car. "Joey!" She cried._

 _"Serenity, don't go! Waaaaaaait!" I remembered running after my mum's car, but I'd tripped over on the road and the car left without me._

 _"Joey!" She continued to cry against the child-locked door._

And my vision returned to the real world.

"I'm sending you this video just so you don't forget your little sister's face. It seems like I'm running out of time. I was hoping to see you once more before... well, uh, you understand." She explained. "Bye-bye, brother."

"Run out of time? It can't be." I grimaced.

"So long. Take care, Joey." She began to tear up. As the television turned to static.

Joey: Huh? Serenity.

(James POV)

I was at home reading in my bedroom until my younger brother walked in.

"James, mum wants to talk with us."

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP, NICHOLAS?!" I shouted, annoyed that he was interrupting me to talk about something I'd been depressed over for months.

"But mum will be-" He attempted to fight back as I put my book down and shoved him out of the door.

I slammed it against the hinge in anger and fell to the floor, beginning to cry. "I just can't… I just can't go through with this… I can't move away… and I can't tell anyone that I'm going to be." I cried into my knees.

"James! STOP BULLYING YOUR BROTHER AND GET DOWN HERE!" Mum had shouted.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I cried, without shifting my position.

(Yugi POV)

I walked home and as I approached the front door to the shop, I noticed an envelope stuck between the door and its frame. "Huh? What's this?" I reached for and opened it to find some Duel Monsters cards. 'It's from Pegasus.' I lifted one from the package. 'Huh? It's an invitation to the tournament at Duelist Kingdom.' The next day, we were all at school in the classroom, discussing the invitation.

"A tournament at Duelist Kingdom? Isn't that an island?" Téa asked.

"So, that's where Pegasus is keeping your grandpa?" James questioned.

"Maybe. The only way to know for sure is to become a contestant. The boat's going to be leaving in two days." I explained, looking at the card with the boat on it.

"But you can't go. It could be dangerous." Lucy sounded concerned.

"I have to go. It's the only clue I have for rescuing Grandpa." I told my friends.

"I still can't believe it. Pegasus used some kind of weird spell to grab your grandpa's soul away. And now he's toying with you, forcing you to duel in the tournament." Tristan explained.

"Right. And without invitations, we can't even go there with you. I wish we could help you, pal." Joey hoped.

"This is bad." Téa told us all.

"Hey, Yugi. Check this out. According to this card, the tournament winner takes the grand prize of three million dollars." Tristan picked up the card with the coins on it.

"Three mill?" Joey's eyes sparkled.

"So what, Tristan. Who cares about money at a time like this?" I asked.

"Hey, gimme that." Joey pulled the card out of Tristan's hands. "Ahh. Three million."

"Guess Joey does..." I contemplated.

"Three million. In cold cash." His eyes sparkled.

After school, I made my way back up to te roof. Joey was sitting on the ground by the wall. "Joey? What're you doing up here?" I asked him as I approached.

"Hmm?"

"What's with you?" I questioned.

"Ah, nothing. I'm just thinking about a whole lot of stuff. Yugi, you do know that I care about your gramps, right? I mean, he taught me about the heart of the cards." Joey explained.

"Of course, I know." I nodded.

"I mean it. One way or another, I'll help you beat Pegasus." He clenched his fist and looked up at the sky.

"Hmmm. Hah, that really means a lot to me, Joey. I'm glad we're friends." I nodded, smiling.

"Remember the first time we met?" He queried and gave me a fond look.

"I'll never forget it. It was all because of the Millennium Puzzle." I looked at my puzzle as I remembered putting it together. "The way Grandpa explained it to me, the Puzzle was originally found in some Egyptian ruins. My Grandpa gave it to me and kind of dared me to solve it. It was the most incredible thing I'd ever seen. As soon as I touched it, I knew it was special. I made a wish on the Puzzle. I asked it to give me a real friend. And I think the puzzle came through for me. That was when I met up with you and Tristan. Although you sure didn't act like my friends at first." I explained.

"Hah, you mean when we were playing keep away with the Millennium Puzzle? It was for you, man. We just wanted to toughen you up so you could stand up to the real bullies. We were only teasing you." Joey laughed.

"Teasing? You took a piece of the Millennium Puzzle and threw it out the window. And I was the one who helped you guys out when that bully picked on you." I retorted, but in a gentle way.

"He was a mean one alright." Joey admitted as we both recalled the past event.

 _I remembered seeing Joey and Tristan nearly knocked out against the wall at school battered and bruised. "What do we do?" Tristan had asked._

 _"Shhh." Joey hushed._

 _"Well look who just showed up, it's little Yugi. Just in time to watch me wipe the floor with these guys." The bully laughed._

 _"Get back! Leave them alone!" I had defended._

 _"Who's going to stop me? A little shrimp like you? I don't think so. Get lost." The tyrant had persisted as I had stood between the Tristan and Joey and the bully and held up my hands defensively._

 _"I won't let you. These guys are my friends."_

 _"Huh?" Joey had looked up._

 _"Okay, tough guy. You jumped to the head of the line. Say your prayers, you runt." The bully laughed before hitting me repeatedly._

 _I groaned in pain and smiled at my friends._

And then I looked at Joey for real

"You stood up for us, Yugi. I'll never forget that. Because of you, we got that moron expelled. And Tristan and I learned what it was like to have a true friend." My blonde buddy smiled.

"Well, at least you retrieved the lost puzzle piece. If you hadn't done that, I could never have solved the Millennium Puzzle." I thanked.

"The truth of the matter is, you're the best friend I've ever had." Joey admitted.

"Yeah! Too bad you can't go with me to rescue Grandpa." I looked down.

"Don't worry. Somehow, some way, I promise we'll do it together." He assured.

"Huh?! Together?!"

"You bet. We're a team, Yugi."

"But how can you go without an invitation?" I asked.

"Hmmm..." Joey hummed.

A week later, I made myself to the port where the ferry to Duellist Kingdom was.

"Attention all duelists. Welcome to this event sponsored by Industrial Illusions. You received with your invitation, the star chips that will grant you entry into the contest. You are all elite, invited by us after close observation of your past Duel Monsters contests. You each have a fair and equal chance to win. It all comes down to how well you've chosen your cards and how well you play. Now then duelists, cross the ocean and enter the Duelist Kingdom." I heard one of Pegasus' lackeys telling all the contestants.

"Present your star chips as you board the vessel." Another told us.

"Thank you. Next." They called as other kids boarded the boat.

"Hey you, get out of here. Only official contestants are allowed on board." Someone had shouted.

"How do you know I'm not official?" I heard Joey's voice.

"Because the official duelists aren't trying to sneak on board through the lower hatches." Another lackey explained.

"Joey? What the-?" I rushed over to my friend.

"Stop your struggling. We're going to have to throw you out."

"No way. I came here to duel and I'm gonna duel." Joey balled his fists.

"Leave him alone." I ordered.

"Hey, Yuugi." My friend greeted.

"Joey! What're you doing here, Joey?" I asked.

"Hah. Did you really think I'd let you do this on your own? C'mon, help me out." Joey laughed

(James POV)

"They're distracted." Téa told us like a look out.

"Let's go." Lyra coerced.

"Right." Me and Tristan agreed.

(Joey POV)

"He's with me. You've got to let him on." Yugi pleaded.

"Only people with a star chip can get on board. There are no exceptions. Understand?" The underling explained.

"But Joey has a star chip. Didn't he tell you?" My spikey-haired friend nodded.

"I do?" I asked.

Yugi held a star chip up. "See?" He asked, giving it to me.

"What's this?" I queried.

"According to the card, a star chip's proof that one is a duellist."

"That may be, but all participants are given two star chips. You'll be at a disadvantage." A lackey explained to us.

"Maybe. But I'd rather take that risk than be without my friend when we get to the Duellist Kingdom." Yugi smiled

"Yugi." I paused.

"What do we do?" I asked.

The lackey pulled out a cell phone. "Mr. Pegasus, we've got a problem, sir."

(Lucy POV)

We were now on the deck of the ferry and hiding in the cargo

"Whoa!" Téa gasped as the ferry moved with us on board.

"Shh." Tristan shushed.

"Don't hush a girl, Tristan." James commanded

"Pipe down." I whispered, not wanting us to get caught as the ferry pulled away from the dock.

(Yugi POV)

"I'm glad they let you on board, Joey." I smiled.

"Only because you sacrificed one of your star chips for me. But if any of the other players find out we only have one star chip each, they could really try to take advantage of us." Joey grimaced.

"Then be quiet about it." I whispered.

"Hmmmm." I heard someone hum.

"Kinda exciting, isn't it Yugi?" Joey admitted.

"Yeah."

"Well what do we have here?" A blonde girl asked.

"Huh?" We both turned around.

"Wow." My blonde friend blushed.

"So, you're the Yugi kid everybody's talking about, huh?" The woman asked. She had purple eyes with a lot of mascara and her hair was curly, she was wearing a purple coat with a matching skirt and a white shirt with purple boots on her feet.

"Whoa. Check it out." Joey said.

"But I'm amazed that a squirt like you could beat Kaiba. You're famous, you know." She explained.

"Uh, thanks very much. I think..." I blushed.

"Hey miss, I'm a really good friend of Yugi, the master duelist, in fact-" Joey attempted to point out

"Look, you're either a champ or a chump. Cut this guy loose. He's fashion challenged and deserves to be crushed in the games." She explained before walking off.

"Please, crush me." Joey blushed.

"I'll crush you all eventually. The name's Mai." She said, as she looked back, returning to exploring the ship.

(Téa POV)

"How arrogant. There's nobody better at playing Duel Monsters than Yugi." I shouted.

"Shhhh! Quiet, they'll hear you." Lucy tried to keep me quiet.

"I don't care. He's still the best." I pouted.

(Joey POV)

"Hey, is this a joke or what? This is a luxury cruiser. I know you've got better rooms somewhere." I shouted.

A guard then came up to and restrained me. "You again? We cut you a break and now you're causing more trouble? Do you want to get thrown out of here?"

I then saw Weevil and Raptor walk up to us.

"Huh? Hey, aren't you that kid Yugi?" The small blue-haired kid asked.

"Huh? Yeah. And you're-"

"Weevil. And Rex the dino duelist." I gasped.

"Hah. You're wasting your time with those guys. The private rooms only go to champions from the last tournament, like us." Raptor laughed.

"Congratulations on winning the regionals, Weevil." Yugi praised.

"It was nothing." Weevil brushed his shoulders off.

"Yeah. I went easy on him. That time." Rex admitted.

"Yeah? Well this time, Yugi and I are going to take the tournament. Right Yugi?" Underwood asked my friend. "To tell you the truth, winning the last championship didn't feel like that much of an achievement. I guess I can't really call myself a champion until I defeat the duelist who beat Kaiba. But I'm sure I'll end up battling you in the big tournament, Yugi. Frankly, I look forward to it."

"Yugi: I look forward to it too." My buddy blushed.

"I'm looking forward to some dino demolition." Rex smiled.

"Let me tell you a little secret. It's something none of the other players know about the games yet." Weevil whispered.

"Oh, isn't that cheating?" Yug asked.

"The other duelists will find out soon enough. But there are no rules on the island that require more strategy." The bug duellist explained.

"Ahh, rules are for wimps. In duelling you either smash your opponent or get smashed yourself. It's one or the other." Rex laughed.

"Strength is good, but you also need to combine them with other types of cards." I explained.

"Who asked you? Stay out of my way, or I'll stomp you, like everyone else." Rex chuckled, walking away.

'We'll see who stomps who when we get to the island.' I thought.

"Ignore him. Let's scope out the competition." Weevil told us.

"What d'ya mean?" I queried.

"Check out those chumps. They're already trading over there. Players here are swapping cards and strengthening their decks, getting ready for the big tournament. It's also a good chance to get a feel for your opponent's cards." The kid pointed out.

"Oh, I bet this is how Weevil gets so much insight into his opponent's strategy." Yugi told me.

"Oh! Strong cards! Hey, wanna trade? How about you? Anybody? Help me out here." I said as I presented some of my cards to the other kids on the ship.

"Guess Joey's trading." Yugi blinked.

"If you've come all this way and you're still trying to improve your deck, you've got to be pretty desperate. I'll catch you on the flip side." Weevil laughed.

(Rex POV)

I was in the hallway, approaching my room when I heard a blonde girl arguing with one of the guards on the ship.

"This is truly, truly outrageous. You expect a lady like me to stay in this dump without even a shower?" She complained, advancing on the well-built man.

"Rules are rules, ma'am. There's nothing I can do." He retreated.

"Call your superior. Get him on the phone right now." She ordered.

"Keep acting up and they'll throw you off the boat." I laughed as I approached.

"Who do you think you are?" She asked, annoyed.

"A champion with a luxury room." I laughed.

"Really? Could I see it?" She giggled in glee

"You bet. Come check it out." I blushed a bright red.

(Tristan POV)

"Hey, Téa, stay down or we're busted." I whispered.

"But it's freezing out here. I can't sit still." The brunette shivered.

"In another few hours the sun will rise. Hah!" James laughed.

"That's not funny, James." She growled as the a nearby door opened.

"Get down!" Lucy panicked. We then saw Ryou Bakura walk out of the door. "Look, isn't that Bakura?"

"Bakura? You mean Bakura from school?" I asked.

"What do you think he's doing here?" James queried.

"Uhh. I guess he's in the tournament." If I had to admit, I made that one up on the spot.

(Rex POV)

"So, what do you think of my cool digs?" I asked the blonde in front of me.

"It's beautiful. You must be quite a strong card player." She commented.

"I am." I boasted.

"Really? I love Duel Monsters. How about we play a game?" She giggled.

"Hah. Who do you think you're talking to? There's no way you could beat me." I bragged.

"Please? Let me try." She plead.

"You'd never win."

"Tell you what, if you win I'll give you a kiss." She promised

"Huh?" I blushed

(Joey POV)

I had just come out of a door leading to one of the balconies, noticing Yugi sitting at a table; as I approached.

"Yugi, I got some good card trading in." I informed him.

"Hey, let me see them." He coerced as I showed him the cards. "Salamandra and a Kunai with Chain. Baby Dragon and Shield and Sword! Great! With these new magic cards combined with your monsters, you'll have a real strong deck." My best friend smiled.

"Alright. So now I'm ready to win every duel I play." I grinned.

"I think you're going to find it's a bit harder than that, Joey. Here." He reached into the box he was using to sort his cards and pulled out 'Time Wizard'. "Add this to your deck. It can be helpful in a tight spot." He handed it to me.

"Thanks. I'll take it. I can't get over how you're always helping me out." I took the card politely and smiled thankfully.

"Ahh, we meet again." I heard an annoying little voice comment as its owner walked in.

"Ah, Weevil." My friend smiled

(Rex POV)

"Okay then, cut the cards." The blonde smiled.

"Playing with your deck, huh? This'll be a snap." I laughed.

"Hmmmm."

"What if you win?" I queried, puzzled as to what she wanted.

"If I win, you agree to clear out of the room for the rest of the trip. Okay?" She asked of me.

"Clear out? I'm not gonna lose. You've got a deal." I smirked, confidently as she closed her eyes.

"Hmmmm. The first card is 'Shadow of Eyes'." She predicted.

I flipped over the card "How'd you do that?"

"The second card is 'Harpies Lady'. Then 'Elegant Egotist'. Followed by 'Cyber Shield'."

'How'd she do that?' I asked myself.

"This is my own card technique. I always know what cards I have and can pick any one I like at any time. So, go ahead and deal 'em, Rex." She laughed.

"Oh, I think I'm in trouble." I froze.

(Joey POV)

"Ahh, the evening wind sure feels nice. So, did you trade for any good cards, Yugi?" The blue-haired kid asked my friend.

"Nah. I'm gonna duel with the cards I brought along with me." Yugi told him.

"I figured as much. You used the Exodia cards in your duel with Kaiba, right? Those are the strongest cards of them all." He complimented.

"And really rare." Yugi smiled.

"Could I possibly see those legendary cards?" The kid requested.

"I don't see why not. Just be careful with them. Okay?" My friend worried

"Hah." Weevil's glasses glinted.

Yugi rummaged through his box. "Here!"

"So, these are the cards to summon Exodia. For a long time, I've been trying to come up with some kind of strategy to finally beat these cards. But I couldn't come up with anything. Until just this moment." He explained as he walked over to the edge of the boat.

"Huh?" Yugi froze as we both saw Weevil throw the cards off edge of the boat.

"No!" My spikey-haired friend cried out.

"Now there's no one who can challenge me." The duellist laughed as he walked away.

"Why you-!" I went to grab Weevil and beat him to a pulp.

"My cards! Those were the Exodia cards that my grandpa gave me." Yugi began to cry.

"I'll get 'em!" I promised, jumping over the railing and into the water.

"Joey, don't! Joey, where are you?!" Yugi shouted.

"I promise you, I'll get them, Yugi!" I vowed

"Joey, they're not worth drowning over."

"Don't worry, Yugi. Look, there. I got one of them." I told him, putting the card in my hand.

"Joey, swim back to the ship." Yugi shouted.

"No way. At least this time there's something I can do to help someone I care about." I went underwater for a moment. "Current sure is strong though. It's hard to fight. But if I punk out now, who's going to help my sister, Serenity?" I asked myself as I grabbed a card. "Just three more now." As I said that, I was pulled under.

"Joey!" Yugi worried as he dove into the water with me. "Joey! Hold on!"

"Yuugi, just three more." I nearly drowned.

"Joey!" He tugged on me and brought me back up for air.

"Yugi!" I heard Téa's voice shout as a ladder dropped from the boat to the water where we were.

"Are you okay?" James concerned.

"Grab ahold!" Lucy told Yugi.

"Hurry!" Tristan ordered.

"Guys!"

(Rex POV)

I just lost the game we were playing with our decks as Mai kicked me out of the room. "Get out, loser. And thanks for the room, Rex." She mocked.

(James POV)

We had just pulled Yugi and Joey out of the water with the ladder.

"That was close. I'm sure glad you guys showed up. Really glad." Yugi breathed.

"We're a team. We'll all stick together." Téa reminded him.

"We'll always watch your back." Tristan promised.

"Thanks a lot, you guys." He thanked.

"I'm sorry, Yuugi." Joey frowned. "I failed. I only found two of your cards."

"It's okay, Joey." Yugi smiled.

"It's not okay. It's always this way with me. I'm never able to help anybody. Not even my own sister, Serenity." Our blonde friend explained.

"Serenity?" Yugi and Lucy asked in unison.

"Really? You have a sister, Joey?" I asked.

"Our parents divorced years ago, when we were kids. She lives far away with my mother. My sister's had really bad eyes since she was born. Eventually she'll go blind." Joey informed the five of us.

"I'm sorry." Yugi frowned.

"Thanks, Yug'. She sent me a message. The doctors told her that the time has come. Soon her eyes will be impossible to repair, even with surgery. But there are specialists who could perform an operation now, before it's too late. They could save her eyesight. But... there's no way I can pay for the operation. I have to win. For her! Winning in the Duelist Kingdom, and getting the prize money, is the only way I can help Serenity!" He began to cry.

A few hours later, the sun rose and were on the deck of the ship.

"We'll both do our best, Joey! You, for your sister. And me, for my grandpa." Yugi promised.

"That's right." Lucy clarified.

"We'll do this together." Téa assured.

"Look!" I pointed out.

"The island!" Joey and Tristan smiled.

"That's the Duelist Kingdom. That's it. We're almost there." Yugi smiled.

A/N: That's it for this chapter, I promise that when it comes to duels I'll combine the episodes so that you guys have more to look forward to and also so that there's more content. I'll be uploading this possibly twice per week so I really hope you enjoy the rest of the duellist's story. :)


	4. Yugi VS Weevil- The Great Moth

**A/N:** I'm sorry for not uploading recently, I've been quite busy over the last month due to Christmas and a family holiday, but I've got a two-in-one chapter today. Thank you for being patient with my uploads and please enjoy the FanFiction. :) (A final note from me is that I was reading through the previous chapters a few days ago, and found that I put the name "Lyra" in some parts of the story- those are meant to say "Lucy" and not "Lyra"- so I'm sorry about that or any other typos I made or will make in future ^^")

Chapter 4- Weevil VS Yugi

(James POV.)

The sun rose as my five friends and I looked from the bow of the ship where the water was sparkling and the Duellist Kingdom growing closer.

" _Man_. This Duelist Kingdom looks like a pretty big place, Yugi." I sighed.

"Finding your grandpa's not gonna be easy." Joey grimaced.

"Well, we gotta start somewhere." Yugi exclaimed with a glint in his eye.

A few minutes later, the ship dropped its anchor at a concrete pier, and more black-suited tournament officials awaited us and the rest of the passengers.

"Whoa, check out the _suits_." Lucy frowned as more passengers gathered at the rail of the ship and a loudspeaker addressed us.

"Attention, all duelists. Please disembark in an orderly fashion." The megaphone blared as Tristan suddenly began to get nervous.

"Hey James, what if one a' those security guys finds out we're stowaways? We oughta just play it safe and swim back!"

"We're _in the middle of nowhere_ , lamebrain! If you can just try and act _normal_ , we'll be okay." Téa complained as we walked down the ramp. All of us with the exception of Tristan succeed admirably in looking nondescript and calm. We walked through an aisle formed by tournament security; Tristan hesitated before getting it over with quickly, striding with arms stiff at his sides.

"Just act cool. Act cool. Cool as a cucumber, keep it cooooool..." He mumbled to himself as a member of security noticed him.

"Hey you!" He shouted which made Tristan stop dead and Lucy and me to turn along with Yugi, Joey, and Téa. "Don't look so nervous, you guys are our guests here."

"That's right! I'm your guest!" He hurried away before security could reconsider. Tristan recovered his breath once we on the dock- as far away from the ship as possible, whilst the rest of us stood around. "I think I just had a heart attack!"

"Way to play it cool, Tristan." Téa sarcastically remarked.

"Yeah. _That_ wasn't suspicious at _all_." Lucy finished

"Mmmph! All right! Every single one of us made it here safe a- a-achoo!" Joey sneezed with Téa to jolt to the side with an "Eeew!" as he sniffed.

"You would never have caught that cold if it wasn't for Weevil." Yugi sighed as our blonde friend rubbed his nose.

"Speakin' of our wormy friend, looks like he just slithered his way off the boat and is already lookin' to start some trouble. That slime ball, I'd love to wipe that smirk off his face." Joey planned, noticing Weevil who was watching us from across the dock, smirking unpleasantly. Yugi and I both glared back.)

One of the black-suited tournament security, addressed everyone assembled on the pier. "Welcome, all duelists. Please— follow the stairs to meet your host!" Kimo gestured broadly to a large castle at the top of a series of stone steps up the rock formations that supported it.

"That castle's gotta belong to Pegasus!" I exclaimed.

"Then what're we waitin' for!" Joey asked rhetorically.

People wandered up the stairs in ones, twos, and larger groups, looking around at the vast forest that reached toward the cliff. Duelist Kingdom is abundant with natural beauty. Yugi and Joey climb toward the castle, with the rest of us behind them. I then noticed Téa glance into the forest and once again spots Bakura, standing beside a tree "Huh? What's that?" She questioned, causing us to stop walking.

"Huh? What do you see, Téa?" Lucy quizzed.

"It looked like... Bakura." She pointed out.

" _Bakura_? From school?" Yugi asked as we all peered into the trees, but by this time, Bakura had vanished.)

"Again with this Bakura stuff?" Tristan enquired.

"Where is 'e, Téa?" The blonde of our group doubted.

"That's _twice_ that I've seen him now. But, he's not there anymore. Maybe it's all in my head." She asked herself.

"Come on, we're on a rescue mission, remember?" Lucy pointed out.

As we turned away and kept walking, I noticed Bakura reappear from behind the tree, watching us go, but I didn't say anything, due to time constraints. A few moments later, we were before the gates of the castle, duellists continued gathering. I spotted Mai in the crowd near a pair of duelists whispering to each other about famous duellists in the crowd.

"Wow, these're all the best duelists in the world! But where's the world champion, Kaiba?" One asked.

"Didn'tcha hear? Some kid beat 'im! On his own turf, too." The other responded.

"Are you serious? I thought _Kaiba_ was the best." The first duellist questioned.

"He _was_ , but not anymore. _Yugi's_ supposed to be the kid to beat _now_." The second replied.

The others obviously overheard this as I saw Joey and Téa smugly nudge Yugi, who looked a bit unnerved at this evidence of his notoriety.

"Attention." Kimo addressed us from the balcony of the castle. "Please gather around. Your benevolent host is anxious to greet you all."

We watched the balcony intently- especially Yugi- our enemy was about to appear. "Boy, would I like to get just five minutes alone with that guy..." Joey whispered to me.

"Only if you give me a shot of him too." I added. I knew what he meant- Pegasus getting a beating and I couldn't agree more. The subject of our topic then appeared on the balcony, striking in his gold-buttoned red suit. Gazing down at the crowd superiorly.

(Yugi POV.)

'I'm not leaving this island until I save my grandpa, no matter _what_ Pegasus has planned for me!' I thought, as Pegasus continued to observe the crowd, his face shadowed and sinister as he chuckled. He then spread his arms welcomingly and addresses the crowd; some people cheer.

"Greetings, duellists! I am Maximillion Pegasus! It is my great honour and pleasure to welcome you all to the Duelist Kingdom. You stand before me, the world's greatest duelists- but come tournament's end, only one shall be crowned King of Games!" He explained. As we all listened, I looked down at the deck in my hand. "I implore you all to assemble your duelling decks with care; with creativity; _and_ with cunning! For this competition will test your skills like never before! To track your progress in the tournament, you've each been given a duelling glove. You've also been given two precious star chips." In his right hand, Pegasus held one of the dark red gloves I was sent. In his left, he held two of the metal stars that fit in the glove. As he further explained what we were here for, I put on my duelling glove. "You must wager these star chips on each duel you compete in. To advance to the final level of competition for a chance at the three-million-dollar prize, you must win ten star chips! _Ten_ star chips will admit you into my castle, where you'll face me in one final duel!"

'If grandpa's here, I'd bet my duelling glove he's hidden away in that castle! But I'll never be able to get in there with all the guards around. We're just gonna have to win enough star chips to get inside.' I thought.

"This will be a tournament unlike anything you have ever experienced! State-of-the-art duelling arenas cover this _entire_ island, and intriguing new duelling rules will be in effect! I could _tell_ you what these new rules are— but what fun would _that_ be! You'll discover them as you compete, or you won't last very long! Remember— play boldly; think strategically; and duel mercilessly! You have one full hour to prepare— both your cards and yourselves. When the skies light up with fireworks, the duels will begin!" Pegasus finished and retreated from the balcony, his millennium eye glimmering in the light— everyone in the crowd cheered with the exception of me and my friends.

(Pegasus POV.)

'The duellists have arrived. Yugi has taken the bait. And the games are about to begin! Everything goes according to plan!' I snickered to myself.

(Yugi POV.)

'I gotta win my way into that castle. I just _gotta_.'

Around an hour later, we were in a meadow on the island, awaiting the start of the tournament. "Yugi, I don't know if I can win this thing. Maybe it'd be best for you to take your star chip back." Joey suggested.

"Nah, you keep it. Your little sister's counting on you to win the tournament's prize money for her." I smiled.

"Thanks, man." My best friend thanked.

"You can do it!" Téa encouraged.

"You've just gotta steer clear of the more experienced duelists at first." Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah, it's just a matter of working your way _up_!" Tristan exclaimed.

"We believe in both of you." James smiled.

"Thanks, you guys. Well, Yugi, between your grandpa and my sister, we don't have any room for mistakes." My best friend explained,

"Right." I agreed, as fireworks started shooting up into the bright blue sky from the towers of the castle.

"The fireworks!" Lucy pointed out.

"It's starting!" Téa smiled.

"Let's do it!" I shouted before we began walking through the meadow.

"So, what's your plan, Yugi?" Joey quizzed.

"Well, I might as well stick with Weevil. After all, we do have a score to settle..." I sneered.

"I was hopin' you'd say that!" Joey grinned.

"Uh, isn't that him?" Téa asked, pointing to Weevil. Ahead of us the path forks, and one direction leads straight into the forest while the other continued in the meadow. Weevil was standing on the path ahead at the edge of the forest, just barely visible in the distance.

"Huh? Weevil! Weevil! I challenge you to a duel!" I yelled, but he didn't answer, instead, he turned and darted into the forest, cackling to himself.

"I can't believe it!" James jeered.

"Weevil's runnin' away!" Joey continued his remark. I then began chasing after him. "Hey— wait up!" Joey shouted after me, as he and the rest of my friends joined the chase. Weevil led us down a forest path, and moths swarm out of the trees in a cloud.

"Whoa! Where're all these moths coming from?!" Lucy covered her mouth, with James draping his arm over her shoulder— obviously caring about his girlfriend.

"Ugh! They're disgusting!" Téa contemplated.

"He's fast, for a small guy!" Tristan remarked.

"Maybe you're just _slow_ for a _big_ guy!" Téa sighed.

"We're never gonna catch 'im! As long as the whole island's in bounds, he'll keep runnin' all day!" Joey spoke.

'What's Weevil _up to_? He's wanted to duel with me ever since we met on the boat; so, what's he running for? Waaait a minute...' I thought. "What'd he say on the boat?!" I asked myself and my group of friends. 'It must have something to do with the new rules! So, I better figure out what— and fast!' I continued my thought train as we reached a clearing in the forest; where Weevil was waiting for us.

"There 'e is!" Joey pointed out.

"Welcome— said the spider to the fly! You flew right into my trap!" The blue-haired insect duellist commented.

"It's time you answer for what you did on the boat, Weevil!" My Millennium Puzzle began to glow, shake and sway on its own. "Yu-Gi-Oh...!" I cried out as I transformed back into my alter-ego. "All right, Weevil, time to find out if you're as good at duelling as you are at running away!" I laughed.

"Was I _simply_ running away, or cleverly weaving you into my web!?" He asked us all.

"It's time to duel!" I shouted.

"Heheheheh... As you WIIIIIIISH!" He grinned. The ground then began to shake.

"Ah! An earthquake!" Tristan gasped.

Weevil laughed evilly; he was expecting this, and he's ready. "What have you _done_?" I asked him. The ground rumbles as we were all shocked to see a duel arena surface right there next to us, Weevil chuckles. A glowing multi-colored line appears in the ground, and the earth splits in two at the line, revealing that this area of ground was actually the surface of a giant metal door. Somewhere within, pulleys and mechanisms smoothly go into action, spitting steam.

"Whoa! The entire ground is transforming!" James gasped; as the large rectangular patch of ground opened up, an equally-large object appears from below. The holographic duel arena rose from the depths of the earth at Weevil's back, a large number 15 on its side. One end of it was red, the other were blue. Two tall podia of the same color unfold from it, overlooking the stage between them, which is the familiar grid of ten rectangles per side. Two towers of lights also unfold from each side; the holographic projectors.

"It's gigantic!" Téa inhaled.

"Man! These aren't gonna be like the duels back home!" Joey grimaced.

"You've just stepped into a hornet's nest— and there's no way out!" Weevil laughed.

"What is _that_?" I asked.

"These giant arenas must be set up all over the island!" My blonde friend suggested.

"I'll just meet you on the field!" I pointed out.

Weevil ran and jumped onto the platform at the base of the red podium, tossing his backpack at his side. The platform rose until he looked out over the podium, his glasses glinted in the sun.

"I don't like this. Weevil's a little _too_ cocky." James implied as I took the blue podium.

"I noticed that you have just one star chip, Yugi. I guess that means I'll have the _pleasure_ of eliminating you from the tournament! Once _you're_ gone, everyone else's chips will be easy pickings!"

"Not if I take _your_ two first!"

"What?!"

"This will be an all-or-nothing match for the both of us." I smiled.

"Ha! Why should I risk _both_ my star chips, when _you_ only have _one_!?" He questioned.

"Because I have something else I think you want— my whole Duel Monsters deck!" I held it out in front of me, before shuffling and placing it down on the field.

"So! You'd risk your _grandpa's_ deck? Fine with _me_! Eheheheheheheh! Winning all your cards will be an easy way to exterminate you once and for all!" Weevil snickered.

" _Exterminate_?" Téa was revolted

"Swat that little twerp like a mosquito!" Joey and James encouraged.

A trio of bystanders walking through the forest then showed up. "Whoa! Sounds like a duel is about to start over there! That's Weevil Underwood— but who's the other guy?"

" _That guy_ is Yugi Muto. He beat Kaiba. An' _I_ happen to be his best friend Joey Wheeler. An' these four? These four are trespassers." Joey laughed.

My other friends then groaned as the three random duellists stood amazed.

"I thought I wouldn't be seeing a Weevil-Yugi match up till the finals!" The first duellist stated as the lights began to start up.

"Weevil's a regional champ; no new kid's got a chance against him!" The second specified.

"Well, Yugi, my _adoring_ public is waiting, so, we should begin!" Weevil smirked.

"Duel!" We both yelled.

Weevil Life Points- 2000

Yugi Life Points- 2000

"Let's see how you like my Killer Needle!" He slapped down the card and the console around it shimmered with multicolored lines running in circuits. The holographic projector towers start humming, and the monster appears: a giant, vicious-looking wasp.

"You'll have to get through my Mammoth Graveyard first!" I informed him. "This massive monster will match your annoying insect point for point! Attack!"

"Killer Needle, let's show the Mammoth your stinger! Attack!" Weevil's Killer Needle counterattacked, and destroyed Mammoth Graveyard.

"No!" I grimaced.

"Ha! Gone after one sting? He must be allergic!"

'I don't get it! Both creatures were evenly matched! It should've been a stalemate!' I began to get scared.

"Have you begun to figure out yet why I led you all the way to this forest area? If you _just_ look around, then you will see that this area is an exact replica of our surrounding environment. One part wasteland and one part forest. And who _thrives_ in the forest? Bugs! The strongest, most powerful insects _rule_ the forest! So as long as I play my bugs in the forest area, I get a field power bonus! I guess you _just weren't listening_ when Pegasus said that this tournament would have exciting new surprises in store for us! Maybe if you were smart enough to steal the tournament's secret new rules like _I_ did, you'd be getting a field power bonus instead of me! Ahahahaha!" The blue-haired kid laughed.

"He cheated! He led us here 'cause he knew he'd have an unfair advantage!" Joey shouted.

"Go ahead— call me a cheater; you're all just angry that you didn't swipe the rules yourselves! And because you didn't, little Yugi's about to get stung!" The kid with the golden glasses mentioned.

"Hahaha!" My alter ego chuckled.

"What?! How could you be laughing!?"

"Because; take a look at your ferocious Killer Needle _now_." I pointed out as Weevil's monster glows with light, and exploded.

"W-w-what? Oh no! My monster! What have you done with my monster?! Ugh!" Yugi's opponent grimaced. "This makes no sense! My creature was supercharged with a field power bonus! But according to _this_ , Yugi's creature _somehow_ became just as powerful!"

"Looks like my Mammoth got a field power bonus from the wasteland area just like your bugs do from the forest!" I smiled.

"Rrrgh! The field point advantage was supposed to be mine alone!"

"I kept wondering about something on the boat ride here, Weevil. Why were we traveling to some remote island just to _duel_? But as soon as I saw this holographic display grid, it all came together. Every monster has a type of field that it does best on, kind of like a _home field advantage_. And what makes this island _so special_ , is that it contains _every type of field imaginable_. So, when you _deliberately_ led us to this spot, you were clearly hoping to get some kind of field advantage."

"Rrrgh... heeheeheeheeheheheheh! You're awfully clever to put it all together like _that_ , Yugi! But figuring out _one_ rule won't be enough! There are surprises hidden under every rock, and I know them all!" Weevil laughed.

"You can beat 'em, Yugi!" Lucy and Téa cheered.

"Don't let that flea scare ya! He's bluffing!" James assured.

Weevil drew his card. " _Really_? Then let's just see how you handle _this_ bluff." He placed 'Hercules Beetle' onto the field. Its stats rose immediately."My Hercules Beetle will find a way to crawl under your skin!"

'Ahh...! Even though I know about the field power bonus, it's too late to rebuild my deck _now_. I guess a combo attack would be my best bet.' I thought. "I play Feral Imp! And now, I'll add this "Horn of the Unicorn" so its magic will raise my attack points." My Imp grew a unicorn's horn, and its attack points rose to 2000.

"Heeheehee! You'll have to do a lot better than that! Hercules Beetle, attack!"

"Feral Imp, Magic Lightning attack!" I called out as Feral Imp shocked Hercules Beetle, but takes a hit in the chest and disintegrates.

"Yugi's attack didn't even _faze_ that thing!" I heard Téa tell Lucy.

"Somethin's screwy!" Joey complained.

"My Imp's Magic Lightning attack should've destroyed your Beetle; is this _another_ trick, Weevil?!" I queried.

"No, _Yugi_ , I just thought you _knew_ that all monsters with a field power bonus were _also_ resistant to _any_ type of magic attack! And since my Hercules Beetle _easily_ deflected your lightning bolts, he has more than enough power left to destroy your puny Feral Imp— and continue to eat away at your life-points!" Weevil

Weevil Life Points- 2000

Yugi Life Points- 1350

"Even that four-eyed tick's _weakest_ bugs're gonna be tough to beat, so long as he's got that field power bonus." Joey snarled.

"Yeah, but it's not exactly like it can just be _turned off_." James and Tristan complained.

"That Weevil's a no-good cheat!" Téa pouted.

"It's _your_ turn! Make your move!" Weevil gestured.

'Maybe I should use my next monster to defend. By putting my card in defense mode, my monster _will_ take a hit, but my life-points will be spared.' I thought as I set a monster.

"So, we're _defending_ , now, are we? Very clever! Since I can't see your monster's defense points, I can't be sure I can beat it, but even your _strongest_ monster can't stand against my Basic Insect!" Weevil's monster's points rose up.

"Not only does he get a field power bonus, but I'm upgrading him with an Insect Armour and Laser Cannon, and a Level Two 'Power Boost'!"

'No! His insect's so powerful now, my defense won't stand a chance, and after _it_ falls, my life-points are next!'

"Now, Yugi, for all the innocent little bugs you've squashed, stomped, crushed, or fumigated, iiiit's— payback time!" The laser cannon fired, and I bowed my head, letting the podium shield me. My face-down Griffore card was blown away. "Heheheheheh, you'll have to do better than that, if you hope to survive my bug's laser-powered arsenal!

"Then I'll play _this_ card." I set a defense mode monster.

(Weevil POV.)

'Hmm. Another defense card, no doubt. And I'll make sure defending is _all_ he can do! Heheheh! (aloud) I'm going to _keep_ you on the defensive! Attack now, with _any_ monster, and you will instantly activate this trap card!' I placed a face-down card.

"That Weevil's got Yugi cornered!" Yugi's spikey-haired friend shouted from the side-lines.

"Yeah, he can't even counterattack!" His blonde-haired friend protested.

"As long as my trap card remains in play, you're _powerless_ to make a move against me! _So_ , does my tightening web _make you squirm_?" I laughed.

(Yugi POV.)

'He's so busy bragging, he's not paying _any_ attention to my moves. Maybe I can set a little trap of my own.' I quietly placed a face-down card.

"Face it, Yugi, I've got you pinned down! And while you're totally unable to attack _me_ , I can attack _you_ anytime I want! Each turn you cower, I create a new monster!" He drew his next card and I drew mine. Another two turns had passed as he placed 'Kamakiriman' onto the duel field. "Keep drawing, Yugi! My army of insects just keeps getting bigger! I'm going to wipe out all your monsters in one bug blitzkrieg!"

'That's right, Weevil. Put all your monsters on the field— that's _exactly_ what I'm counting on!' I thought, smiling.

"Just look at our Yugi; he's so confident up there!" Téa pointed out.

"I know! When he's duelin' it's like he becomes a totally different guy!" Joey gestured.

"Heeheehee, well what do you know! I'm down to my last monstrous insect, and you know what that means, Yugi! You're about to be exterminated!" Weevil laughed.

"We'll see what my cards have to say about that!" I had drawn the Dark Magician card. 'Yes! The Dark Magician! This is perfect; there's no way Weevil can resist _him_ as a target!' All right, Weevil— I defend with the Dark Magician!" I put my card face-down on the field.

" _Excellent_ , I'll destroy your very favourite card first! Now, my pet! Power up your laser cannon! Heheheheheheh! Ataaaaaack!" The moment that Weevil's bug commits its attack, I began to chuckle; Weevil realized with horror that he has just doomed himself to getting served.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm." I laughed.

"Wha! Why are you laughing?!" He asked.

"Weevil, you're not the _only_ one who can set a trap card." I laughed.

"What?!" He squealed.

"You were so busy _grandstanding_ you paid no attention to the cards I put into play." I explained.

"But I thought they were all _monster_ c-cards!" Weevil hesitated.

"Not all. While you loaded the field with your _bug_ monsters, I prepared a special surprise— the power of my "Mirror Force" trap card!" I countered.

"Hold your fire!" He called out to his monster. The laser cannon fires, and Dark Magician appeared, along with an iridescent shield of light that deflected the laser blast and refracts it into several lasers, which shot back toward Weevil's field.

"Too late, Weevil, you've already ordered your attack on my Dark Magician. And Mirror Force will deflect it right back at _you_!" I smiled as the bugs were incinerated.

Weevil Life Points- 555

Yugi Life Points- 1350

"Uuugh... my lifepoints are devastated!" He scowled.

'Yes!'

"Heeey! Yeah Yugi!" The girls and James cheered with joy.

"Way to go!" Joey applauded.

(Weevil POV.)

'He obliterated my army of beautiful bugs...! How dare he!'

(Yugi POV.)

"You're a liar and a cheat, Weevil; but it was your _overconfidence_ that allowed me to get the best of you. Your insects are decimated; your life-points are low; and as you yourself said before— you have used up _all_ your monsters!"

"Heheheheheheh! Actually, I lied about _that_ , too! I still have my most formidable creature waiting in the wings! And this unconquerable insect will swat you down once and for all!" He laughed. My opponent smirked, but I don't think any of the others heard what he said.

"Ha! Great play, Yug!" Joey laughed.

"He wiped out Weevil's army in one move!" Tristan gasped.

"All right!" James and Lucy cheered.

"You've got 'im on the ropes!" Téa informed me.

"Ahaha! Yeah, _right_!" I heard a woman's voice cackle— more specifically, it was Mai.

Téa was the first to turn around. Mai had shown up on the side-lines, and I could see behind her that the group of bystanders had grown.

"Mai!" My three male friends asked as we all turned to her.

"You losers don't seem to realize who your little pal is up against. Weevil's _regional champion_. He's got moves _your_ shrimp couldn't even dream of!" She sniggered.

(Téa POV.)

I found Mai to be particularly annoying. I let off some fumes here, as Joey looked at me with concern. 'Ooh, that Mai! She's always butting in with her big mouth! Well, I'm not gonna let her trash _my_ friends!' "Nobody asked you! So why don't you just take a hike!" I fought back.

"And miss the chance to watch a champion like Weevil, as he turns this around? No way."

"Yeah, I mean Weevil really came from behind to win the Regionals." Joey admitted.

"He's tough…" Tristan continued.

"and sneaky." James whispered.

(Yugi POV.)

"Whose side are you two goofballs on anyway?!" Téa interrogated.

"All I'm sayin' is, for Yugi, this is his first official duel." Joey stated.

Téa then started to go red with anger. It didn't seem like James, Joey, and Tristan were saying all this just because Mai was pretty— in fact Joey was a lot calmer and more rational than the last time we met with Mai.

"And he's fightin' a champ." Lucy blankly stated.

"Mhmhm!" Mai laughed.

"You may have flattened my army of bugs, Yugi, but you haven't won! I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve!" My opponent chuckled.

"You've done an awful lot of buzzing throughout this whole duel, Weevil, but I'm still here waiting for the sting." I mocked.

"Since you're new to this whole dueling tournament thing, I'll try to make this _simple_ for you. I'm gonna wipe that goofy grin from your face! Now let's see which lucky bug gets to take the first bite! Heheheheheheheh..." He chuckled. "Oh! But this little bug won't stand a chance against all your ferocious monsters! Oh, well, I'll play him in defense mode." He said innocently, but I knew that on the inside, that he was laughing.

"Huh. That would've been a nice bluff, but, I still haven't forgotten about the trap card you played!" I informed him.

'He didn't trap me then and he's _not_ gonna trap me now. Weevil's trap card will activate as soon as I call an attack, and, it'll destroy all the monsters I have on the field. But, what if I get my monsters off the field first, and _then_ destroy Weevil's trap! Oh, that's it!' I realised. "I'll _spring_ your trap, Weevil! But first— The 'Monster Recovery' card! It allows me to call back all the creatures I have on the field! Monsters, return to your cards! Now your _trap_ has nothing to _snare_. And once my monsters are all safely back in my deck, the Recovery card also lets me draw a new hand." I told him, playin the card and shuffling my hand to my deck to draw five new cards. "Now all I have to do is sacrifice one of my weaker monsters, and your trap is sprung." I informed, Playing Kuriboh in attack mode. "Kuriboh! Attack!"

"Aiissh! No!" He complained, the trap activates; which was a huge, nasty worm that went straight for Kuriboh, who soaked up the attack and was destroyed.

"Trap cards only work when they catch you by surprise. 6:00 Next time don't give your plan away!" I let him know.

Weevil Life Points- 555

Yugi Life points- 1050

"Heeheeheeheehahahahaha! I _didn't_! I don't give a bee's behind about that stupid trap! I t _ricked_ you into recalling your monsters, so you couldn't attack _this_!" He admitted, whilst flip-summoning his Larvae moth.

'It's just a simple little Larvae Moth. That tiny creature can't be much of a threat. What's Weevil up to _now_?' I asked.

"Heheheheheheheh! Sure, he's just a little slug _now_ — but the Cocoon of Evolution will change all that!" He laughed, playing the card he just mentioned onto the field.

"What!" I gasped.

"Isn't it beautiful!" He asked, as I also heard an unpleasant squishing sound, the Larvae Moth began to surround itself with silken strands. Only Weevil would think of it as beautiful; I was grossed out, not to mention nervous as the strands continued to build around Larvae Moth, as it twisted and writhed. Soon, the strands began to form into a hard, pink shell.

"Ew. That's just gross." Téa admitted.

"Weevil's bug is sealin' itself in a cocoon!" Joey pointed out.

"Behold! My 'Cocoon of Evolution'! Hahahahahaha! Within that cocoon sits my tiny little Larvae Moth! And over the next five turns he will undergo a startling transformation— from harmless caterpillar to unstoppable Great Moth!"

"Then I'll _crack_ your Cocoon before that happens!" I smiled.

"Easier said than done, Yugi! For my Cocoon of Evolution also gets a field power bonus from the wilderness around us, increasing its defense points! It'll be so strong, you won't even be able to scratch its surface! Just five more turns, Yugi! In five turns, my Great Moth will fully evolve and finish you off!"

'If what Weevil says is true, I'd better act fast. That— _thing's_ — getting bigger and stronger with each passing second!' I thought. 'I have to find a way to break open that Cocoon _now_! I can't let that Moth get to its fifth stage of evolution. But do I have a card that _strong enough_ to _stop_ it? Hmm...' "Gaia the Fierce Knight! Shatter that Cocoon!" I ordered my knight as I placed it on the field. My monster charged, both lances pointed at the cocoon, but it then stopped short. The horse reared back, shying away from the huge cocoon.

"Ah! The field power bonus makes it too strong!" James grimaced.

"That's one turn down! Care to try again? Ahahahahahaha!" My blue-haired opponent cackled.

Weevil Life Points- 555

Yugi's Life-Points- 750)

'Weevil's Cocoon is gonna be tough to crack; and for each attack that fails, my lifepoints go down.' I thought.

"Oh no..." The girls frowned.

"Hang tough, Yugi— you'll pop that pus-bag!" James and Joey told me. Encouragingly.

"Ahahahaha." Mai laughed.

"Just what do you think you're laughing at?" Téa frowned.

"All that stupid _cheerleading_ you're doing. You make it sound like your 'Yugi' still has a chance." The blonde mocked.

"Nngh, _of course he does_!" Téa fought back, Joey holding her back by the arms.

"Don't listen to her, Téa." He ordered.

"Any duelist that's ever gone up against Weevil's Cocoon of Evolution has been _totally_ _trashed_." The blonde woman continued.

" _All_ of them?!" Four of my five friends gasped.

"But, Yugi's got us to help him beat it." Téa told her.

"Hear it growing?! The more time you waste, the more powerful it becomes!" Weevil sniggered.

'If I don't come up with something quick, I'm not just gonna lose this duel, I'll lose my only chance to save my grandpa. There's no way I can let that happen!' I thought.

"Tick-tock, tick-tock. Just four more turns until my ultimate insect emerges! Then you can stop worrying about how you're going to destroy it, and start worrying about how it's going to destroy you! Ahahahahahahaha!" He counted down after drawing his card.

'Maybe I should prepare a defense, in case I really can't stop that thing.' I set 'Beaver Warrior' in face-down defense mode.

"Huh! You're wasting your turn! No defense will save your lifepoints once my Moth is out!" He confirmed as another turn passed.

'I have to figure out a way to turn this duel around! Weevil's pretty confident that whatever's growing in that cocoon is unbeatable, but there's gotta be _some_ way to pop that thing open— and wipe that smirk off his face! But _how_?' I questioned.

"Hang in there, Yugi!"

"Ya gotta win this for your grandpa! He's countin' on ya!" Joey reminded me.

"I know he is..." I told him.

"Then you can't keep letting this little creep push you around! Yugi— ya gotta get fired up!" Lucy shouted.

'Wait— that's it! _Get fired up_!' I realised.

"So d'you guys sit around and work up these lame cheers, or do they just come to you? I mean, don't you realize that your pep-talk nonsense only distracts Yugi from the game?" Mai smirked.

"How would you know? I bet no one's ever even wanted to be your friend, let alone cared enough to cheer you on." Téa almost mocked.

"Friends haven't helped _Yugi_ any. He's _losing_." Mai then glanced up at me, seeing me give her and my friends a grin and thumbs-up. "...Huh?!"

"Yeah! Hey! Yess!" The boys cheered.

"All right!" Lucy laughed.

" _Well_ , Mai, from the look on Yugi's face, I'd say that having friends just _did_ help him out. So there!" Téa stuck her tongue out at Mai.

"Go! Curse of Dragon! Take flight!" I placed Curse of Dragon on the field and then placed the 'Burning Land' card on the card space beneath it. "And, I'll combine it! With this magic card! Attack, with Dragon Flame!" My 'Curse of Dragon' breathed fire at the Cocoon; it bounces off, but lights up the ground around it.

"What do you think you're doing! You know your little firefly can't hurt my Cocoon!" Weevil gasped, causing me to laugh. "What's so funny?!"

"Whoever said I was aiming for your Cocoon? I combined my "Burning Land" magic card with my Curse of Dragon, to destroy the forest all around your Cocoon!" I informed him.

"No forest! That means— I lose my field power bonus!" He realised.

"Exactly. Your Cocoon was too tough to attack directly— but without its field power bonus, it's just a _big target_!"

"Aah!" He screamed.

"Now _let's try this again_! Gaia, the Fierce Knight! Attack!" I ordered my knight for the final time, he struck the cocoon and the blow resonated.

"He did it!" Téa applauded.

"Popped it open like a _zit_!" Joey cheered.

"Hehehehehee..." I heard Weevil laugh, but it didn't make sense, Gaia's attack left a big, gaping hole in the side of the Cocoon— but the icky squishing sound could still be heard- the bug in the Cocoon was still alive!

"Huh?" The crowd and I stood, confused.

"Is it still alive?" Téa questioned.

"I've got a bad feeling we're about to find out..." James paused.

"See anything?" Téa asked, hesitantly.

An eerie animal cry was then heard along with the same gross sloshing being seen. The field around the Cocoon was obscured by dust.

"It's still... still _movin_ '." Joey gasped.

"You're surprised?" Mai asked them as the creature lifted its leg. It was big, and green. The creature wailed again, rising up on unsteady limbs.

"Heheheheheheh!" My opponent laughed.

"It must've evolved enough to survive!" Lucy looked away in fear.

"Ugh!"

"I _told_ you Weevil was good." Mai repeated.

"I'm impressed that you pierced my Cocoon, Yugi, but still you were unable to stop the evolution of my ultimate insect— the Great Moth!" Weevil laughed, seeing the little green Larvae Moth had grown up. It was a big green moth as tall as the duelling podium we were stood on, and at least that wide. It had a yellowish horn and antennae, along with a jewel-like red feature which may be its only eye. The wings had eye-mimicking patches in yellow and red colours.

"But I thought, it took _five_ turns." I gulped.

"Heheheheh! So, you stopped him one turn early! He's _still_ strong enough to beat you!" He laughed.

"Oh no..." The audience gasped.

'Ugh, Weevil turned this match around once more— but I'm not giving up!' I promised myself.

"Heheheheheh! So, Yugi, feeling outclassed yet?! Or perhaps you're enjoying your first major-league dueling loss! Heeheeheeheeh!"

"Hm. You may have gotten your prized monster onto the field, Weevil, but I'll still find a way to squash that oversized bug!" I warned him.

"Ha! You'll pay for that stinging jab, _with your lifepoints_! Great Moth, take flight!"

"So be it! We'll settle this in the skies!" I told him as the 'Great Moth' rose aloft and squared off against my 'Curse of Dragon' who screamed a challenge.

"I think it's high time I pay back your Knight, for demolishing my Cocoon!" He shouted.

'My Knight! He's the heart of my attack force! There's no way I can afford to lose _him_!'

"This is it, Yugi! My Great Moth will crush your defences, slay your Knight, and blast your Dragon from the skies!"

"Not if I can help it, Weevil! Nngh!" I slapped down a card.

"But that's just it, you can't help it! Moth! Hurricane attack!" He boldly ordered.

"No! My Beaver Warrior! Ugh, my defense." I breathed.

"It's hopeless! Nothing can stand against the gale-force winds of my moth hurricane! Your Knight will be totally blown away!" Weevil smirked as the torrential winds swept up by Great Moth's wings obscure the field, hiding Gaia from view. "Hahahahaha! That'll teach 'im to mess with _my_ cocoon!"

"Don't count on it." I laughed. "Weevil, you were so busy fawning over your Moth, you didn't notice I played a 'Polymerization' card!"

"But...! I thought...!" He stopped.

"If I have two compatible monsters on the field, I can use my 'Polymerization' card and fuse them into one ultimate creature." Gaia's new steed was Curse of Dragon, and together my two monsters rose to a level opposite the 'Great Moth' in the pollen-filled air.

"I'm not some beginner, I know what fusion does!" He bragged.

"Then you must know it increases my attack points. My fused Dragon-Knight combo is now powerful enough to go head-to-head with your Great Moth!"

"Hahahahahahahaha! I wouldn't be so sure about that! Look again!" He laughed.

"Huh...? No...!" As I watched, his dragon-mounted knight lost points, little by little. "My knight. He's losing points. And fast. ...But how? And why?"

"Heheheheh. It's _poison_ , Yugi. Poison particles from my Great Moth. Each time it uses its Hurricane attack, it releases _tons_ of these tiny toxic particles— and your _precious_ dragon-knight combo is being poisoned by their deadly touch! Ahahahahahaha!" He chuckled hysterically as Gaia's points dropped below 2000, with no end in sight.

'My Knight is losing points with each passing second! But how do I protect him against the very _air itself_?!' I questioned.

"Looks to me like my poison particles are taking their toll, Yugi!" Four-eyes chuckled.

"Oh no! My Knight's really in serious trouble. And there's nothing here in my hand that can help him.' I drew my next card with my eyes closed. 'But I know my grandpa's deck won't let me down.' I looked at the card; it was exactly what I needed. "Yes! Ready to be _rained out_ , Weevil? 'Makiu, the Magical Mist'!" The field was then in the midst of a torrential downpour.

"No- my poison! You're washing it all away!" The bug duellist complained as the rust-coloured disease that had been well on its way to coating the 'Dragon Champion' rinses off in the rain.

"That's right; Magical Mist washes the field clean." I informed everyone.

"No fair! I was about to win, and you save yourself with a little drizzle?!" Weevil whined.

'It's true— I saved my Knight, but that's not _all_ I did!' I smiled.

"All right, then; you may've stopped my poison attack, but I promise, you've only won a brief reprieve! Because my next move is one you won't be able to think your way out of! Brace yourself for my ultimate insect's ultimate attack! Great Moth! Tornado of Doom!" Weevil commanded as the red eye on Weevil's Moth glinted, and energy gathered between its thorax and legs. I then stopped smiling and started to look worried as the power grew, and fired right at Gaia, obliterating it and my dragon in a second. "A direct hit! Hehehehehahahahah! Your little rainstorm didn't save you from _that_ one, now did it! Your knight is toast! And you're almost out of life-points."

Weevil Life Points- 555

Yugi Life Points- 50

"Yugi! Keep fightin'! You can come back from this!" Joey persuaded.

"You're all delusional." Mai smirked.

"No, Joey's right! Yugi _never gives up_ , and we never give up on him!" Téa furthered.

"You're nuts. Weevil has totally annihilated Yugi's strongest monster combo. He's down to fifty measly life-points; he _can't_ win, so do me a favour and stop yapping." Mai barked back.

"I _won't_ 'stop yapping', you selfish, pompous, bleach-blonde, know-it-all windbag! Do _us_ a favour and get lost—right, Joey?" Téa asked.

"You said it. Just ignore her, Téa— Yugi's in trouble!" My best friend reminded her.

"I _know_ , what can we do?" She asked everyone.

"I dunno— but it'd be _great_ if we could trade _Mai_ in for life-points." Joey kidded. Behind him, I saw Téa fall over laughing. Mai was not amused.

"I _wish_!" Téa giggled.

"I told you all _along_ Yugi never had a chance at winning this thing." Mai repeated herself

"Ugh!" Téa exhaled.

"He wastes too much of his time listening to you _losers_. _Weevil_ keeps his mind on the _game_." Mai continued.

"Then why didn't he see _this_ coming?" James and Tristan asked the other audience members.

Téa, Joey, Lucy, and Mai all looked at Tristan. "See _what_ coming?" They asked.

"Whatever it is Yugi's grinnin' about!" Tristan answered.

"Uh..." Mai looked up at me with the others. My eyes were closed, I savouring this moment.

"You're right; he's got a _big smile_." Lucy confirmed.

"Uh, he's not smiling. I think he's _laughing_." Téa established

"No way..." Mai whispered.

I began to laugh out loud. Weevil was unsettled, as anyone in their right mind would be, to hear me laughing like that. "Huhahahahahahaha!"

"Hey, hey! What are you so happy about?! _Stop that snickering_!" He ordered.

"Weevil, I know it will be very difficult for you to accept _losing_ a duel... Especially after spending so much time finding inventive ways to cheat! But if you thought bending the rules would help you in _this_ match— you're wrong." I informed him.

"No! This is a trick!" He was denying the facts, obviously not wanting to believe this.

"You play dishonestly, so you expect the same of your opponents; but I duel with honour, Weevil— and that makes all the difference!" I continued my reasoning.

"You've got nothin'!" Weevil attempted to fight back.

" _Here's_ what I've _got_. The mighty— Summoned Skull!" I played my card and 'Summoned Skull' rose onto the field which was covered with roiling purple clouds.

"Whoa...! What's _that_?" Mai asked.

"This is it, Weevil. Your ultimate insect won't withstand my next attack." I established. "Hmhmhmhmhm. There's something you _overlooked_ , Weevil. My Magical Mist is still dampening this entire field." I laughed.

Weevil and Mai both gasped. I was right; the mist still blanketed the ground, and now and then a condensed droplet fell to the ground from Great Moth's wings. "He's right...! Everything's wet! My Great Moth is totally soaked!" His moth showered the field with water each time it flapped its wings, completely drenched.

"And my Summoned Skull attacks with electricity, making your waterlogged _bug_ a giant-sized lightning rod. I hope you're in the mood for some fireworks, Weevil; because all this water boosts my monster's electrical attack by one thousand points! Summoned Skull! Lightning Strike!" Skull rose its face to the sky; sparks spread from its massive wings to cover its whole body, before shooting into the sky in one mighty bolt of lightning. A moment later, the swirling clouds returned that bolt and more, crashing down on top of Great Moth as Weevil looked on in horror.

"Ahh..." He screamed. Great Moth exploded with a final cry. The spectators watched in awe as the field is in flames, and their glow flickered across my resolute face.

"It's over. I've won." I smirked. Great Moth was then a singed, steaming mass lying motionless on Weevil's side of the field.

"No! Impossible! My Moth's unbeatable!" My opponent complained for the final time as he fell over, stupefied.

Weevil Life Points- 0

Yugi Life Points- 50

"All right, Yugi! Way to go! Yeah!" Joey, Tristan and James cheered.

"He won! I knew you would!" The girls applauded.

Mai just stood there with her mouth open for a moment, then recovers, grudgingly impressed. "...Impressive. _I_ didn't think _Yugi_ could ever beat _Weevil_."

A few moments later, both Weevil and I had climbed down from the duel field, and stood on the ground with the spectators; Mai and the rest of the bystanders had wandered off with Weevil bawling on the ground. "Uhhuh! But I'm the regional champion! The regional champion! Nnngh…" He cried.

As I approached Weevil, I towered over him. My opponent was showing himself to be the worm his cards suggested. "You call yourself a champion, Weevil, but you only won your duels through lying and cheating. True champions— they play with honour. They play _fair_." I enlightened prior to palming the two star chips I had won from Weevil.

Joey then got in Weevil's face, thoroughly terrifying him. "Ah, don't waste your breath on this sneaky slug! He's a duelin' disgrace!" Weevil fainted on the ground and Joey removed Weevil's empty duelling glove. "And I hereby relieve him of his duelling gauntlet!" He laughed.

I added the two stars to my glove; now I had three.

" _There_. Three star chips so far. But I still need to win seven more..." We then all looked up, beyond the forest canopy, to the mountaintop above, on which sat Pegasus' castle. "Ten star chips will gain me entry into that castle, where they're holding my grandfather prisoner- and where I'll battle Pegasus once and for all!"

A/N: Once again, I apologise for this update being late, I'll try and stick to uploading this fanfiction regularly. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and any that I write in future :)


	5. Time Wizard

**A/N:** So, on Tuesday I went back to school following my Christmas holiday, where for the last week I was in Cape Verde and next week I have a psychology mock exam on Monday and a sociology mock on Friday. I will be revising in the meantime; however, I'm also going to have enough time to upload on my Fanfiction account as I'm only taking two written A-Level exams out of my four original options. My only exam that doesn't involve an exam paper is Graphics and since I dropped Business Studies during the last week of term, I have more time to upload and share stories with all my lovely readers. I'm sorry it's not really an update, but I've said this so that you guys now know that I will be uploading more regularly (up to 4 or 5 times a week.) As I've said previously, I'm sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes. Please enjoy the new chapter and if you'd like to, then you can leave a review for me to read and add anything you think may help with the story or how it's being written. I also wanted to point out that I'm going to miss out some of the filler episodes as they don't really move the plot along that much.

Thank you, LyraKoto :)

Chapter 4- Time Wizard

Pegasus POV.

I sat alone at the head of a banquet table. "Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm. All over the island, my unwitting pawns are in place. The duels have begun—" I laughed, snapping open the pocket watch in my hand which until now had been closed. "... And by _now_ , the slow process of elimination is _well_ underway. Only the strongest Duel Monsters players will survive, and those of _insufficient_ skill will fall by the wayside." I continued.

Lucy POV.

Joey punched his hand, being as optimistic as ever. "Okay, bring 'em on! I'm itchin' to duel and I'm takin' on the next player we see!" He ran over to the edge of the cliff, as his friends dubiously watch.

"Y'know, I'm not so sure Joey's up to this." I admitted.

"Yeah, there are tournament-level players here. But don't you think he's smart enough to realize..." James replied.

Joey had jogged out to a grassy rise near the edge of the cliff; where he turned and waved at us, grandstanding. "Here I stand, the next Duel Monsters _champion_!"

All three of us nearly groaned aloud. "He needs a reality check." Téa facepalmed.

"Guess he's about as smart as he _looks_." Tristan laughed.

Out at the edge of the cliff, Joey looked back out at the sea. He got goofy with his us, but he had a lot at stake here. An ocean breeze stirred his blonde hair. "I _better_ be the champion... For Serenity's sake. She's always counted on me, even when we were kids..." He muttered.

Joey POV.

In that moment I thought back to the day I got off a bus with my sister which then continued on its way. The memory as clear, I was wearing a light green shirt with blue jeans and sneakers; and Serenity was in a cute pink dress, with neat white socks, and red shoes as we held hands.

"Where are we, Joey? Where have you taken me today, big brother?" My younger sister asked me.

"To the beach. That's what you said you wanted."

Little Serenity lit up, and giggled as we turned and began walking up the road.

"Hey, Joey?" She grabbed my attention.

"Yeah?" I had asked as we started running, we were so happy to be there together.

"You're the world's _best brother_!" She giggled.

"Heheheheh." I laughed.

A few minutes later we had made our way down the steps to go down on the beach, with beautiful, sparkling waves lap at shells on the sand. In the distance a picturesque white lighthouse stood, with seagulls flapping around it. "Oh, Joey! It looks so-o-o pretty!" My little sister smiled.

" _And_ so _cold_!" I laughingly cringed as I sat on the sand to dip my toes in the water.

"Hm?" She looks over at me as the next wave swamped me, and I scampered away, clowning around. Serenity watched, giggling as I laid on the sand, with a shoe in each hand, happily drying off. Later on, as the sun set in a beautiful vista of pink, purple, and orange clouds, the two of us had built a sand castle.

"What a great day. We gotta come back here!" I smiled but she looked up at me, afraid. I kept building, keeping up a brave front for her sake.

"...But how?"

"Don't worry. Even if mom and dad _do_ get divorced, and we have to live apart, I'll still... bring you back to this place someday." I explained as Serenity eagerly leant forward and offers her pinky.

"You promise?" She queried as I hooked my own pinkie around hers. "Yeah— I _promise_."

The cry of the seagulls overhead against the shining white clouds, snapped me back in to reality, as I stood there lost. 'I'm your big brother, Serenity; I'm supposed to take care a' ya. I'm gonna win this tournament _and_ the prize money. I'm gonna make sure you don't lose your eyesight, and show you that beautiful ocean one more time— _I promise_.' In thought.

As I stood there, my five friends had caught up, and all of them had a quiet moment. Téa was the first to hear the noise, and pointed it out to the others. "Look there!"

We all looked at what she was pointing at, and saw duel arenas; three of them were visible, spaced across the landscape, and the tournament was in full swing.

"Duel Monsters stadiums! Look at 'em— they're all over!" Tristan gasped.

"You said it! Lots of duelling going on!" My other spikey haired friend smiled.

"Right— I'm goin' in!" I stood with a strong look on my face, smiling at what we were seeing.

"You sure you wanna do this? If you lose, you give up your only star chip!" James concerned.

"That's right." Lucy whispered, my confidence evaporating, as I fell over.

"Don't panic. You can _do_ this, Joey. You _do_ know that, don't you?" Yugi queried.

"I hope you're right, Yugi; this'll be my first official duel, and I can't afford to get knocked out at the _start_!"

"True; but not everyone here is a pro. I'm sure you can find someone on _your_ level. Go for someone easy, Joey." Lucy advised.

"An', I guess I should think about which field my cards're best suited for. They're mostly monsters and fighter-types. I... guess that makes this meadow region my kinda turf!" I thought aloud

"That's right, Joey. See? You know what you're doin'—!" Yugi was then interrupted by a cackling laugh- Mai.

"You _lost_ , crybaby, now give me your star chips!" Our attention was brought to the blonde-haired woman who was standing over by the meadow arena with a big 10 on the side, gloating over her victory. Her opponent upset from his loss.

"It's not fair, you cheated somehow! How could you know what your cards were when they were still facedown!" The boy in the yellow and black striped shirt cried.

"I'm _psychic_. And you're, _done_." She winked as the opponent ran away, crying into his sleeve. Mai laughed out loud, then gasped, spotting our group. " _Well_. Look who's here!"

"Wow; Mai's already won two more star chips." I gulped.

Mai's eyes glinted; it was obvious that she had a nasty plan, before turning to fake-friendly. "Hey, Yugi! Are your duels going well?" She asked.

I then oversaw Téa giving Mai the evil eye as Yugi answered with calm reserve. "I'm making progress." Mai then picked up Yugi's gloved hand and looked at the stars as Téa glared even harder.

"So, you have three star chips, do you? I might be up for a duel myself!"

"Take her!" Téa whispered to Yugi with a sort-of evil look on her face. "Knock her out of the contest and _off the island_!"

Mai was still acting friendly in a fake way. "Mmm! You know, I'm definitely in the mood for a duel right now! So, get ready, because I choose to challenge... _you_ , Joey!"

"Whaa? You challenge _me_?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when she had admitted it.

"Do you have the _guts_ to accept?" She queried. "Get it? I wanna play _you_ , kid."

"Huh! Guess you heard about my skill." I shrugged.

" _Don't_ flatter yourself. I overheard you and Yugi talking on the boat, and I _know_ he gave you the _only_ star chip that you have. My motto is, take out the _weakest players first_. And considering that you wouldn't even _be_ here if Yugi hadn't given you one of _his_ chips, you've got to be _the_ weakest duellist on the island!" The blonde laughed.

"Hey... do ya have to be so _insultin'_?" I angrily asked.

"This time she was being _truthful_." The other girls laughed.

"Who!" I shouted.

"Mai's ruthless; don't duel her first!" Téa told me.

"Don't you get it? If you lose this contest, you're out for good!" James grimaced as I shook with anger and Yugi looked at me.

"Show Mai what you're made of!" My spiky haired friend encouraged.

"Right— she thinks I'm a pushover, but she'll see!"

"Yugi!" The others shouted. "You can't be serious, Joey!" Tristan continued.

"I've never been _more_ serious! Don'tcha see, this is my chance to prove myself. To show _everybody_. Don't forget, Gramps trained me..." I then qualified my statement as my five friends looked even more worried as I spoke. "I mean, sure, Gramps didn't get a chance to _finish_ my training, and, granted, I wish I'd had a chance to practice more before getting thrown into a tournament _this huge_ with so many heavy-hitters, but honest— I think I can take 'er."

"Oh, man. You'd better be right, for your sister's sake." Tristan frowned.

"Yeah, you'd better not screw this up, Joey." The other brunettes followed up.

"I accept. Let's duel."

"Get ready to lose!" The young woman smirked as we both stood on opposite sides of the arena. Mai faced me across the field. My friends standing on the side-lines toward my end.

"Go get 'er, Joey!" Téa cheered.

"Kick her butt!" The boys continued.

"Yeah!"

"Since you only have one measly star chip, I only have to bet one of mine against you." Mai told me.

'At least this region'll give me a field advantage...' I thought, but then looked at the field. "Huh? Oh, no! What're all those mountains doin' on my field!"

"The field we'll battle on is forty-percent forest, forty-percent mountain, and the last twenty-percent is meadow. So deal with it or surrender."

"Calm down, Joey, you'll be okay! Your monsters will still get a field power bonus on the meadow part of the field!" Yugi informed.

"Oh. Yeah. Listen, Mai— not for nothin', but I gotta ask you one question before we duel." I told her.

"Hmm? What?"

"Why did you decide to take part in this tournament? Tell me, Mai— why is it you _duel_?" I queried.

"Why do I duel?" The woman then turned goofy as she rattled off her reasons. "For all the comforts that I crave! Designer clothes, travel perks, _anything_ to avoid _real_ work! Hot cars, turbo-charged for livin' large!"

"Huh! So that's why you want the prize money? How selfish!" I laughed.

"How dare you try and judge me, who d'you think you are, you pathetic little snot!" She growled.

"Hey, you're only duelin' for _things_. But for your information, some of us fight for the people we love." I admitted.

"You'll show 'er, Joey. Show her what it's like to duel from the heart!" James shouted.

"Duel." We both shouted in unison.

Mai Life Points- 2000

Joey Life Points- 2000

I looked at my hand. "Hmm, so to start the game off, Masaki, the Legendary Swordsman! The field power bonus will bring his power up over three hundred points! Hey, I made my first move!" Mai closed her eyes and started humming mystically, with everyone watching her. "Whaddaya think you're doin'!" I asked.

"Divining my card. I have to mystically choose which one of them's the best." She told me with her eyes closed still. I was pretty freaked out to hear this.

"Eh?! What're ya... a _psychic_?" I questioned.

"And the best card would be... Mm. The Harpie's Lady!" She stated, playing Harpie's Lady on the mountain portion of the field, with a loud caw. Her hands and feet were talons; blue, feathery wings sprouted from the back of each arm; and she had a tail of blue feathers as well. Other than that, she was a light-blue-skinned, pretty, fierce lady with unnaturally red hair and skin-tight top and leggings. "Her strength is boosted by the mountains' field power bonus!"

"I'll still take it on! Attaaack!" I called out to my monster who drew his katana and rushed at the Harpie

"Joey, wait! Land monsters are at a disadvantage to flying monsters!" Yugi warned me as the Swordsman slashed, and missed as the Harpie lept skyward and he slashed the air where she was standing. She was then directly above him; I watched in panic.

"Monsters that can fly have a _magical resistance_ against monsters that can only walk on the earth!" My smallest friend advised.

"So, Joey blew it already?" Téa asked.

"No, but he attacked too soon before he thought about what her monster was capable of." Yugi looked down.

The Harpie dove, and slashed the Swordsman; he didn't stand a chance. "Huh! My samurai's _sushi_!"

Mai Life Points- 2000

Joey Life Points- 1410

"Ohh, cards, _speak_ to me...! Mm-mm-mm... And I'll choose again— without _looking_." My opponent placed a face-down, concluding her turn.

"Huh?! How's she _doin_ ' that?!" I asked,

"He's losing it!" Téa thought- why did she have to be right?

"Guess that mop-head _wasn't_ ready for this duel." Tristan frowned

"Hey, Joey! _Think about what you're doing_ before you move again!" Yugi recommended.

'How can she read the cards when they're lyin' face-down?' I asked myself. 'What do I do?' "Maybe, this one! Tiger Axe!" My field power bonus should raise its attack power, so it can take on the Harpie's Lady head-to-head!

"You're not thinking! It's still resistant to magic!" Yugi called out.

"Right. Tiger Axe is another handicapped _earth-based_ monster!" The girl opposite me smiled as her Harpie shrieked and slashed Tiger Axe; which evaporated.

Mai Life Points- 2000

Joey Life Points- 1020

"Hmph! It'll take stronger monsters than your land-based _wimps_ to beat my Harpie's Lady! Now I'll play _this_ lovely card without even looking. I'll give you a hint— it's an equipment magic card that will help me defeat _your_ next card in _one turn_."

"Again with all that psychic stuff?" I asked again. 'Can she see _my_ cards, too? Since I can't see what she's playin', I gotta get defensive.' I contemplated, setting a monster face-down.

"Running scared, huh? Well let me _show_ you my surprise— "Cyber Shield", to juice up my Harpie's Lady!" Mai revealed her card—Cyber Shield was a glossy, metallic-maroon armour that raised Harpie Lady's points. She cawed, and dove with both clawed feet first onto my set defence monster. Which was destroyed, too.

"How's she _doin_ ' that?!"

"Ahahahahaha, this is so much fun! In case you were wondering, the next card you were thinking of won't work either." The blonde laughed.

"Mai has ESP, that has to be it...! I'm gonna lose this duel match, and the chance to save my sister!" I muttered.

"Ahahahaha! This game is mine! You can't win against me." She seemed sure of this fact, but why?

"She's right, she's too much for me!" I quickly muttered.

" _Settle down_. Joey, remember what my grandpa taught you about how to play Duel Monsters." Yugi told me.

"Don't let her rattle you! She's just trying to psych you out!" Lucy cheered.

Mai began to get suspicious of the cheer-leading in case I was paying attention, which I was. "Mm?! Stay out of this! Your brainless cheer-leading isn't going to help him against the superior power of my Harpie Ladies. Don't you guys get it yet? Friendship doesn't win duels, never _will_. It hasn't helped _him_. He's defeated and he _knows_ it." She smirked.

"Not true!" Téa barked back.

"No? I beg to differ. There can be only _one_ champion. On this island, in this game, someone can be your best friend _today_ and your worst enemy _tomorrow_. Once the competition forces you to face each other in a _duel_... where's your _friendship_ , _then_? That's why the only person a duellist can trust is himself. I hope that your defeat today teaches you that lesson, kid." I was paralysed with fear, angry and helpless.

"He's losin' it!" Tristan pouted.

"He needs help; Yugi, _help him_!" James coerced, but Yugi frowned; he was going to set this straight. Once again, his mysterious Millennium Puzzle begins to glow, and shake on its own.

"Don't listen to her, Joey— we're here to _help_ you, just like you're always there for _us_!" He persuaded.

Both Mai and myself stopped and stared at Yugi, startled by his commanding presence. "W-wha?" I was surprised.

"Trust me on this. She's just trying to divide and conquer, a strategy that's been used for _centuries_." He smirked. "Believe me— I know."

"When you get that look in your eye, I believe everything... you say." I gasped.

"Hahahaha! D'you really think Yugi wants _you_ to be the grand-prize winner?! _He's_ a duelist too, ya know. To win you'll eventually have to take _him_ on."

"She's right; we _will_ hafta duel... but..." I paused, thinking back to what me and Yug had talked about on the school rooftop. We _are_ a team. But I also have to win the contest, for Serenity... What do I do? Maybe Yugi's right about this thing. I have to stop listenin' to Mai's nonsense, and _start_ usin' my head." The pressure was starting to show; as I fought back my tears. "Rrrgh, I just gotta concentrate on how to win the game!" I then closed my eyes... 'There's _gotta_ be a way to beat Mai. If I can just figure out how she knows what her cards are... if she's not psychic, there must be somethin' _else_ she's doin'.' Then, I sniffed. 'What's that _strange smell_? I never noticed that smell when my eyes were open. I'm smellin' a buncha different _perfumes_ , comin' from... her cards! Huh.'

"Let's go, kid, it's your turn." Mai yawned.

'That's _it_!' I realised. "I see through your card trick! You sprayed all your cards with _different perfumes_. An' by smellin' each different scent, you can tell which card is which, even when they're face-down! So you don't have to _look_ in order to play your cards. That way you can psych the other player out."

"No way! How could an amateur punk like _you_ see through my aroma strategy! It's just impossible!" Mai hesitated.

"I gotta admit, Mai, ya really had me buyin' in to the whole 'psychic power' schtick. I was too freaked out to think things through because a' that. But you're not a psychic at all! You're just a big _fake_!" I pointed at her accusingly.

"All right, Joey!" Yugi applauded.

"Go get 'er, Joey!" Lucy praised,

"You da man!" James and Tristan clasped hands.

"Yugi, you were right!" I smiled.

"Just because you saw through my little psychic _act_ , doesn't mean you're going to be able to defeat me _in a duel_!" Mai protested.

"I think you're wrong. Before you were winnin' by confusin' me and trying to pit me against my friends; but now my mind is clear. I know who I can trust. All you've got left is your cheap tricks, and I won't fall for 'em anymore!"

"Uh—" She hesitated.

"I'm gonna blast your Harpies outta the sky wit' this!" I placed Baby Dragon on the field in attack mode.

"Good card, Joey!" Yugi proclaimed.

"Baby Dragon!" I called out to the small orange dragon.

"Ha! _That_ wimpy card is your _grand play_? I only wish it was worth some more so when I _devastate_ you it'll do more damage to your life-points! _My_ card will be, "Elegant Egotist"! Its magic will make _duplicates_ of my Harpie's Lady!" Harpie glowed, and then split into red, green, and blue.

"Oh, no!" me and my friends gasped.

"Harpie's Lady one...two...three!" She introduced.

"It's a triple threat trouble!" My curly hared friend gasped.

" _Now_ what? He was struggling when there was only one!"

"Don't give in, Joey! You've still got all kinds a' moves left!" Lucy shouted.

"Really? What moves would those be?" Téa laughed at our younger friend's statement.

"How would I know? Ask an expert— ask _Yugi_." Tristan directed.

"It's Joey's duel; _he has to figure it out_."

"I don't have any cards strong enough to beat three Harpie Ladies..." I muttered.

"Ha! And I'm going to _keep_ using the magic of "Elegant Egotist" to double my Harpies again and again each turn! Ahaha! But _while_ my Harpies multiply, I can't attack you, so it's _your move_. Of course, you'll soon be up against an _army_!"

"An army of Harpies? How the heck do I fight an army?!" I worried. "She's got a whole army! How'm I supposed to beat _that_?!"

"Don't give up, Joey!" My friends continued cheering and I looked over at Yugi. "Think hard about her strategy; she's been using _only one_ monster card, and strengthening that _one card_ with _many_ magic cards. But there's a _serious flaw_ in her duelling strategy, Joey!"

"Usin' magic on one card? That's true! She's just been juicin' up the Harpie Ladies every turn; but if she has mostly magic cards, maybe the Harpie Ladies are her _only_ monsters! I bet if I can just defeat 'er Harpies, she won't have any monsters left to _play_!" I realised.

"That's right, Joey, now think— what card in your deck will _help you win_?" Yugi asked me.

"Which of my cards? You tell _me_." 'Wait— I think maybe you _did_!' "The Time Wizard... This is the kind a' tight spot Yugi musta been talkin' about. Now if I can just remember what Gramps taught me about the way to use a magic card; 's my only chance. But, do I have it in my hand?" Meanwhile, Mai, was ignored throughout this deliberation, and was getting pretty tired of it.

"If I'd known how long it was going to take you to make a move, I would've brought a _magazine_."

"Uh-oh. The Time Wizard's not in my hand. Ah, I'll have to _draw_ for it." I reached for the top of his duel deck with a trembling hand; this was it. "But what if I don't get it? Rrgh, what if..."

I could hear yugi's voice echo in my mind. 'Trust in your cards, Joey, trust in your _self_!' he told me.

"Uh, here I go. It's all or nothin'! Rrrgh!" I drew, and lifted the card... I felt Yugi's gaze fall upon me, staring intently, willing the card to be the right one; I still has his eyes closed, hardly daring to look. I then took a peak and cheered. "Hm? All right! It's the Time Wizard!" It appeared on the field, a round, red analog clock with eyeballs on its face and clock hands for a nose; white-gloved hands and purple-slippered feet; with yellow gears for shoulder clasps, from which hang his fuchsia cape; with another gear for the band of his hat, and two more for anklets; and carrying a little staff with a dial at the top.

"Hm? What good is that thing?" Mai asked.

"Don't you _know_? The Time Wizard can make time go faster, causin' my Baby Dragon to grow into a _Thousand_ Dragon!"

"Right, Joey; and that's not the _only_ effect your Time Wizard will have." Yugi cleared.

The air above Time Wizard began to swirl inward on itself, and shoot out beams of green and red light. "Baby Dragon, transform into— Thousand Dragon!" Thousand Dragon was Baby Dragon, a thousand years old. His bright orange hide had turned more of an ochre or brownish-yellow, he'd grown hair on his face, and his attitude was one of smug laziness, ready to pounce.

"So now you have a bigger dragon. Big deal! My Harpie Ladies _still_ have greater attack power! Attack it, my three Harpie sisters!" Then she saw that the Harpies were worn with age; their vivid hair had faded, and their faces are covered with wrinkles. They still looked vicious, but they sat limply on the ground, too feeble and aged to fly. "What?! What happened to my Harpie Ladies?! They've gotten so _old_!"

"Heheh. I _warned_ you; a millennium has passed on the playing field, and your Harpie Ladies have become old and decrepit. Face it, Mai— time's running out for you _and_ your _ladies._ " Yugi tied up all of the loose ends.

"Nnnggh...

"I believed...! And the cards came through for me! Awesome! Go, Thousand Dragon!" He took flight, looming over the zombie-like Harpies. "Attack with Inferno Flame Breath!" Thousand Dragon breathed fire, singeing the entire field. Mai looked slightly ill, watching as her Harpies got toasted. I was confident and resolute.

Mai life points- 0

Joey life points- 1020

"He did it, Joey won! I knew you could do it!" My friends clapped.

"Thanks, guys!"

Yugi then winked and gave Joey a thumbs-up. Mai was leant on her hands against the card console, completely floored. "Nngh, _how_! How could I ever lose, to such an _amateur_!"

"Hey— Mai. I tried to tell ya, there's more to Duel Monsters than just kickin' the other guy's butt." For once, Mai was speechless, listening intently, shocked into taking him seriously. "If you're ever gonna be a real champion, ya gotta learn to _care_ about someone. Other than yourself. Isn't that right? Yugi?"

"Mmm-hmm!" Yugi nodded, and the puzzle glowed again.

I could tell that Yugi was proud of me, Joey. All my hard work and training paid off. I had gone from a guy with nothing but eagerness and attitude, to a winning duellist who battled with his head, _and_ my heart.

A/N: I'll be uploading the next duel tomorrow during a free lesson or when I get home from school, I hope you enjoyed this one :)


	6. Deep Sea Duel

**A/N:** I was going to write this chapter during my free lesson today, but then I was caught up with watching Death Note which I haven't seen in for a few years and I was enjoying it so much that I lost track of time, so it's a few hours late and I apologise for that, but I hope you enjoy this next chapter, please leave a review if you'd like to,

From, LyraKoto :)

Chapter 6- The Deep Sea Duel

James POV.

(Down on the ground, Joey is gloating over the two star chips in his duel gauntlet. His friends are watching from further down the path.)

"Whoo-whee! Haheh, two stars! Hmhmhm, this is so awesome, I can't believe it happened! Am I cool or what! Heheheh!" Joey gloated over the two star chips in his duelling glove.

"Is there a time limit on how long he gets to crow?" I asked.

"Cut 'im some slack, Jay. Did you ever think Joey would actually _beat_ Mai in a duel?" My girlfriend Lucy asked as we watched Joey polishing the star chips with his sleeve, with a child-like glee at his first major-league duel victory "I mean, _Joey_... who would've thought?"

" _I_ knew he'd do it! I'm really proud of you, Joey." Yugi beamed.

"Yeah! Ugh, all that duelin' made me hungry! Did any of you guys remember to bring any food wit'cha?" The blonde asked as his stomach growled.

"Sorry, Joe." We all apologised.

"Ogh! What were we _thinkin'_ , comin' here wit' no food? How're we ever gonna get through the rest of the competition without anything to eat?" He asked.

"That's a _good question_ , Joey. This duelling _really_ takes it out of you, and I haven't seen any burger stands or restaurants since we got here." Our small friend complained.

"Well, we better do something fast! I've gotta have my five basic food groups, or else— it's _metabolic meltdown_!" I whined.

"Hey, chill out, you guys, I got it covered!" Tristan told the five of us.

"Yeah?" We all smiled in unison.

Tristan then held up a book. "Check it out, the Great Outdoor Survival Guide!" We were all less than enthusiastic about this.

"Ugh..." Yugi and Téa whined.

"Can we eat it?" The blonde of or group questioned.

"Better than that— it lists all the plants, berries, and grasses we can eat!" Our pointy haired friend did a thumbs up.

"Eeew!" We all moaned.

"Do I look like a squirrel, ya big doofus?!" Joey asked before sniffing. "I don't need your dumb book anyhow; I smell somethin' cookin' that-a-way! Hah! See yuh!" He then ran off in the direction that his nose was leading him. We were all left standing there dumbfounded. Through the trees in that direction, we could see the sparkling ocean.

"He's hallucinating." Téa face-palmed.

"Don't be so sure. Ya know, it wasn't his _brain_ that beat Mai, it was his _nose_." I corrected. I had to admit, I sounded a lot like my mum here which I didn't really like soon as we weren't really getting along right now. I knew that she must be worried, but I told her that we were taking one last trip together as friends before I moved house next month. I had to remember to tell them about that too.

As we approached Joey, the waves crashed against the rocky cliffs of Duelist Kingdom, below, a campfire with three skewered fish were roasting over it. All six of us hid behind the rocks within view of it. "Mmm, aw, man, I just love barbecued fish!" Joey licked his lips.

"Smells good..." Yugi contemplated, obviously wanting to eat some.

"Aw, yeah, and I bet it tastes even better!" Our blonde buddy jumped up and ran toward the campfire. The rest of us gasped at what he was planning to do.

"What makes you think those fish are yours to eat?!" Téa queried.

"Hey, trust me— we eat first and ask questions later! Your stomachs'll thank me! Heeheeheehee!" He laughed.

" _Joey_! Ugh, he'd say anything to fill his belly!" I groaned.

"Some people have absolutely _no_ self control." Tristan folded his arms

Yugi and Téa looked at each-other, as did Lucy and me, just before Tristan demonstrated who those people might be, as he vaulted over the rocks and ran after Joey. "Joey, save some for meee!" He called after his best friend.

We all let out gusty sighs whilst Joey and Tristan sat at the fire, getting ready to chow down on one skewer each. "Ahh, man, this looks awesome!" Joey dribbled as the rest of us sat down.

"Ow! Owow! Hot, hot!" Tristan whimpered, going against his 'tough guy' attitude.

Just as they were about take a bite from the fish, a tanned, muscled, bare-chested man wearing cutoff jeans, a diving mask on his head, and a duel glove, carrying a harpoon, and soaking wet, climbed over the edge of the cliff, just in time to see Joey and Tristan about to start munching, while the rest of us watched dubiously from the other side of the fire.

"Ready, set, feeding frenzy!" They both chowed down.

"Enjoy yourselves, you fish thieves, this is your last meal!" The black-haired teenager shouted. "How dare you eat my fish, you thieving poachers! Has no one taught you manners—" He was then interrupted by a wave which crested the cliff, and landed right on top of him. When it's gone, he had disappeared. All of us were watching this, a bit nonplussed.

"So, can we eat now?" Joe asked.

The disgruntled fisherman scaled back up the cliff, even more disgruntled now that his big entrance had been ruined. "Alright, let's try that one more time."

"I _knew_ this was a bad idea..." Lucy whispered in my ear.

"Rrgggh, how _dare_ you steal my fish, you bottom feeding thieves!" The guy with the harpoon objected.

"Heeey, chill out, guy, it's just a few fish." Joey smiled.

"A _few fish_ that do not belong to you! And to steal a fisherman's catch is to _prove_ you have no honour!"

Yugi POV.

I then noticed the duel glove as the fisherman shook his fist at Joey. "A duelling glove...? Wait a second! Aren't you Mako Tsunami, the top-rank ocean duelist?" I questioned.

Mako was startled out of his rage by Yugi's respectful question. "Mmmgh— And who might _you_ be?"

"Yeah, you're that freaky fish guy." Joey realised… in a kind of insulting way.

"I am NOT a freaky fish guy! I am Mako Tsunami, duelist extraordinaire of the seven seas!" He introduced himself.

Téa noticed something and starts giggling. Mako was again surprised and annoyed to have his big dramatic moment ruined. "Ehh, what are you _laughing_ about?"

"Heheh, your head! You've got company!" Lucy noticed, giggling as she pointed out an adorable little pink octopus crawling all over Mako's diving goggles. He looked up and Joey laughed.

"Rrrgh, off with you!" He then flung the octopus back over the cliff. With Joey and Tristan crying out. "No, don't!" They look sadly over the edge of the cliff.

"I wanted to eat that!" My best friend grumbled.

"You're demented." James raised his eyebrows in shock as Mako turned back to me. "Hunh. Are you telling me that _those two_ are here as _duellists_?" He queried.

"I'm Yugi Muto. Sorry about your fish." I apologised.

" _You_? You're Yugi Muto, the only duelist to ever defeat Seto Kaiba? Hahah! What a fine surprise! It will be my very great honour to face you in a duel!"

"Same here, Mako." I beamed.

"I must apologize; I've been ungracious. If you are friends of Yugi Muto, please! Come sit down, eat your fill!" He invited everyone.

Joey and Tristan thanked Mako and dashed over to us in the blink of an eye. "You are welcome."

"Feeding frenzy!" My best friends giggled and started munching on the fish skewers; Tristan crying with joy. "Oh, man, 'freaky fish guy' really knows how to cook! Hmm-hmm!"

"Really good, huh?" Lucy asked James.

"Mmmm-hmm!" He nodded in agreement.

"Wow, that was good!" My blonde friend burped.

"Where'd you learn to cook like that?" Lucy smiled, 'was this a way for her to ask how to make a meal for James' I had wondered.

"Hahaha! I've had to fend for myself since I was a tadpole. But it was my father who taught me how to fish and cook." Mako laughed.

"Sooo, what brings _you_ here to the competition?" I queried, innocently.

"I was raised on a fishing boat, where I learned to love the sea, so if I win here, I would love a vessel of my own. Of course, I'll have to beat a few duelists first. Hahahahaha!"

"Your own boat? How great would that be, living life out on the big blue sea!" Lucy daydreamed.

"Yes, the ocean is amazing, and we have shared a special bond since I was born. I can tell when the sea is happy by the way it sparkles, and when it is angry, by the shifting tides... Ehaha, excuse me, I didn't mean to be so serious." The ocean duellist scratched the back of his head, a bit sheepish at his passionate speech.

"Oh no, don't apologize!"

"You saved our hides! We'd be starvin' without you! This's really been great; thanks again!" Joey smiled.

"Leaving so soon, are you...?" The other spikey-haired boy asked as we stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Nice meeting you, Mako!" Téa nodded.

"Maybe we'll meet up in the competition." I smiled. Before turning around however, I had noticed Mako's harpoon glinted on the ground where he left it and he picked it up.

"We certainly will... sooner than you think, my friend!"

As I wondered what he meant by that, me and the others turned to Mako. Suddenly, he threw his harpoon, and it landed at my feet, point embedded into the rock. I was terrified at the close miss. "Guhhh!" I stood there, shaking in fear.

"Ahuhuhuhuh. I treated _you_ to dinner; perhaps you will... honor _me_ with a duel." The 'freaky fish guy' smirked.

"He's nuts!" Joey gasped.

"No, but I _am_ an expert fisherman. And _you_ have taken my bait! Ahahahahaha!" He chuckled.

" _What_ bait?" James asked.

"Why, the fish, of course! I laid it out and lured _you five_ right in! But I _never_ expected to catch Yugi Muto!"

"Aahh, forget this crazy chicken-a'-the-sea, Yugi." My blonde friend sweat-dropped.

"Can't we just give the guy back a few fish?" Joey asked.

Mako then looked at his duel glove; which had three star chips in it. "I reeled in another duelist a short time ago, but he was not a worthy opponent. But a duel against _you_ , Yugi, would be a true test!"

My Millennium Puzzle began to glow, shake and sway on its own and I transformed into the other me.

"Mako Tsunami, I accept your challenge!" I smiled.

The waves crashed and foamed against the end of the cliff. From the sea ross yet another holographic arena, with a number 16 on the side. "Behold, Yugi Muto! We shall battle beside the majestic sea!" My friends looked nervous; I was also weighing the situation. The duel podium folded out of the arena and lock into place, and the holographic towers lit up. I took the blue podium, across from Mako atop the red one. "The playing field is equally split into two halves; one half is land, the other is sea." He explained.

"And the stakes, Mako?" I questioned.

"I wager two star chips on this match." He smirked.

"Two stars." I stated, placing them down by the duel field.

Mako watched me with a savage grin on his face, his fierce, grey eyes lit with excitement. "Now, let the battle begin!"

"Duel!" We both shouted.

Mako life points- 2000

Yugi life points- 2000

"This should be _some_ match!" Téa smiled, looking forward to our duel.

"Sink that soggy sucker, Yugi!" James encouraged me.

"I'm curious to see, how you will combat my mighty denizens of the deep!" Mako wondered. He placed a card on the table in attack mode, and something appeared under the water. There was a glowing patch on the ocean side of the field, coming from something lurking below.

"What's this? His creature is underwater! How do I choose which card to play, when I can't even see what I'm fighting!" I interrogated.

"This I don't like." Joey frowned.

"The ocean conceals many things beneath its shifting surface." Mako informed us all.

"Rrgh! As long as that _thing_ stays submerged, I can't attack!" I complained.

"I promise he won't stay submerged for very long!" Mako vowed.

'I have no _idea_ what that thing is down there. So, I better prepare for the worst, with as strong a defense as possible!' I contemplated.

"Somethin's fishy! How can he fight what he can't see?!" Joey asked James.

"Beats _me_." He responded.

"This is totally bogus!" Lucy shook her head.

"Ahahahaha! It seems that my ocean-based strategy has taken you by surprise, Yugi!" Mako chuckled.

'Maybe so— but I can still raise a strong defense.' I thought. "I call upon the Horn Imp!"

"Now, Fiend Kraken! Ensnare him!" The sea duellist commanded.

"My Imp!" I gasped. As I saw a giant squid, the monster that was hidden underwater. Its tentacles reached up from the surface of the water, tanned with bright red suckers, and wrapped around Horn Imp, picking it up— "Attack!" I commanded. The great sea monster had one tentacle wrapped around each of Horn Imp's limbs, and a few around its middle, holding it high in the air, helpless.

The great sea monster Fiend Kraken has one tentacle wrapped around each of Horn Imp's limbs, and a few around its middle, holding it high in the air, helpless.

"Aw, man- Yugi's Imp is done-for!" Tristan complained.

"Fiend Kraken, end this now!" The kraken squeezed, and Horn Imp broke up into shards, defeated. The tentacles waved triumphantly. "Well done, Kraken!" Mako applauded.

"Wow, and that was just his opening move!" Téa gasped as the tentacles sank back under the waves.

"Ugh! You're good, Mako; a brilliant opening play." I smiled.

"I am pleased you appreciate it! Though I very much doubt your Imp did." Mako laughed.

Mako life points- 2000

Yugi life points- 1740

"Well, now I know what I'm up against." I muttered.

"Yes, the mighty ocean commands respect, as do the _creatures_ that inhabit it!"

'Maybe I can prepare an attack, that will _destroy_ his creatures, even though I can't see them.' I thought. "Feral Imp!" I called out to my monster and it appeared on the field. 'My Feral Imp should dispense with Mako's monsters, no matter how deep they're hidden in the sea.'

"I am familiar with your feral monster— _and_ its electrical attack! So, for my next card, I play— my giant Jellyfish!" This monster was set in face-down defense mode. "Hahahaha, behold!"

From the depths, I heard a strange squealing cry. "Ah! I don't like the sound of _that_!

"Hahahaha! _That_ is the battle cry of my creature!" He chuckled.

"It'll be crying all right, once I combine my Feral Imp with the magical "Horn of the Unicorn"!" I further explained.

"All right!" Joey applauded.

"What?" Téa asked.

"Yugi can't see Mako's monsters, but he _knows_ they're all underwater, and _water conducts electricity_!" He laughed

"Oh... so they're vulnerable to the Feral Imp's electrical attack! Whoa, that is _so smart_!" She gasped.

"Magic Lightning— attack!" I called out to it. Feral Imp shots a bolt of lightning at the water. A spinning column of water emerged from the surface where it hit.

"'S a fish-fry!" Joey licked his lips.

Mako grinned. "But wait— what is this? Nothing's happening, Mako still has all his life-points!"

"Ahahaha! Your strategy has failed, Yugi!" he chuckled.

The giant Jellyfish Mako played before surfaced above the water. "How?!" I asked.

"As a sea duelist, I am well aware that water conducts electricity; so, I played my giant Jellyfish! It has the magical ability to absorb _all_ electrical attacks, protecting _all of my_ _ocean creatures_!"

"Rrrgh!" I growled and the jellyfish sank back underwater again.

"And now it's time for my counterattack! Fiend Kraken, crush his Feral Imp!" Mako ordered. Several tentacles shot from the waves, and lift Feral Imp into the air, squeezing and crushing him upon Mako's order. "Ahahaha! Did you enjoy my Kraken's embrace? Hahahahaha!"

Mako life points- 2000

Yugi life points- 1480

'I've _never_ duelled against creatures like _these_ before! It feels as if I'm battling Mako's sea monsters, and the awesome power of the ocean _itself_!' I thought

"Do _any_ of your cards have the power to stand against my ocean pets?" My opponent queried.

"I have the power of Silver Fang." I informed him. "And I combine him with the magic of the Full Moon, to double his ferocity!" The full moon appeared above my field, and Silver Fang, a fearsome wolf, howled to it.

"Ahahahahaha! Ferocious, indeed! But the moon also controls the tides, causing them to rise. Allowing _me_ to unleash my next creature! Arise, mighty Kairyu-Shin!" He placed another monster on the field.

"Rrgh! What's this?!" I asked.

"Behold the colossal Kairyu-Shin, a creature so enormous, that when he rises up from the ocean depths, he creates his own tidal wave!"

"What a beast!" I gasped as the large eel-like monster appeared on the field.

"Your wolf is brave, Yugi, but he will not stand before my Kairyu-Shin's Tidal Attack!" Kairyu-Shin's waves were a force of nature, not merely an attack, and Silver Fang howls as he was bowled over.

"No! Silver Fang!" I gasped. The waves crash against my duelling podium, showering me with seafoam. It's far too late. In Mako's usually-cheerful face can be seen a glimmer of the ocean's unsparing cruelty, the subtle, menacing threat of a watery grave.

"Gone. But my Kairyu-Shin's Tidal Attack did more than simply wash your wolf cub away." Mako announced.

"What?!"

"It _considerably altered_ our playing field." He proclaimed

"Ah...! My land!" I exclaimed. All that's left of the land side of the field is a little island in one of the monster card zones, surrounded by ocean. Kairyu-Shin's attack had nearly washed away my entire land-based playing field!

"Ahahaha. You should consider yourself _lucky_ , Yugi. In my previous duels, when Kairyu-Shin attacks, absolutely _nothing_ is left standing in its wake. I think it was quite _considerate_ of my pet to leave you a little patch of _dirt_ to stand on! Don't _you_? ... Or does it make you uneasy to be surrounded on all sides by the sea...? All men give pause before the savage power of the mighty ocean. Even the greatest of fishermen." I was startled by Mako's explanation— he was speaking about a personal experience.

"You mean your father..." I paused as Mako leaned on the duel console, putting down his hand of cards for a moment.

"My father was a great fisherman. He taught me my love of the sea. But... one day the sea... took him. I loved going out on the boat with my father — Just the two of us, and the big, beautiful ocean! — never suspecting that the sea would turn on us. My father had suspected that at storm was brewing and he was right! Suddenly the calm, friendly sea turned into a raging maelstrom! It pitched our boat as if it were a toy." Mako was solemn, anguished, as he sees the disaster unfold anew. "When the storm finally died out, our little boat had washed ashore." I listened quietly, equally grave. The spectators stood silent, worried.) "My father was right, _I_ had been perfectly safe—" He despaired. "but because he had stopped to tie me down, he had no time to secure himself to the mast! I thought I had lost him forever— but then I noticed that our lifeboat was missing!" His clenches his fist, and declared, "I _know_ my father is alive! So, I will win this contest, buy a ship, and search the seven seas until I find him! _That_ is why I duel, Yugi, _that_ is why _I_ must _win_ , and _you_ must _lose_!"

"I understand, Mako, _believe_ me; but I still can't let you win." I stated. Mako smiled a bit at that, then grins outright, delighted at the challenge.

"Ha!" He chuckled.

"Oh, wow." Téa gasped in awe.

"Mako duels for his dad like Yugi duels for his grandpa." Joey smiled.

"Whoa—" James and Lucy paused."

"This is too intense!" Tristan gasped.

'With so little land left to me, I've really gotta make this next play count. I need something that will help me turn the tide. Something like this card.' "Giant Soldier of Stone!" I played the said creature in face-up defence mode. "You may've shrunk my battlefield down to an island, Mako, but my stone soldier still gets a field power bonus!"

"Your massive monster can barely _fit_ on that little rock, let alone do battle with my undersea attack force!"

"And he is surrounded on all sides by the ocean, making him easy prey for— Great White Terror! This savage shark will lead my other sea creatures in an all-out ocean onslaught!"

"Man, Yugi's guy is outnumbered three-to-one!" Dark shapes in the water with glowing eyes surround Yugi's tiny island as Joey spoke.

"His Stone Soldier's about to become fish-food!" Joey gasped.

"This is it, Yugi. It's over— but you played honourably."

"You have been a fair and noble opponent too, Mako, but I, also, duel with the fate of a loved one at stake." I told my spikey-haired opponent. He blinked, and his eyes went wide with understanding. "And I can't afford to lose. I switch my Stone Soldier to attack mode!" Stone Soldier stood from its kneeling defense position; Mako looked up at it, shocked and surprised.

"Attack mode...? But why?! He cannot attack my sea monsters while they're underwater!" He exclaimed.

"But his target isn't your _sea monsters_. I'm having him attack a card I put on the field myself—" I points directly upward as Stone Soldier draws his stone sword, very slowly. "The moon!" Mako made a double-take, realizing what that meant. He wouldn't believe it.

"No!"

"Now, Stone Soldier! Destroy the moon!" I ordered it. Stone Soldier took aim, reached up, and stabbed the moon. It exploded.

"Ugh!" He winced in pain.

When Mako looked at the field again, moon-gravel rained into the ocean, which moved rapidly. "What's happening?! The tide! It's going out! But _how_?!"

"As you yourself said before, Mako, it is the _moon_ that controls the ocean's tides— its ebb _and_ its flow. So, I ordered my Stone Soldier to obliterate the moon, causing the ocean's tides to reverse and recede."

"Rrrrgh!" Mako growled, all three of his monsters, Kairyu-Shin, Great White Terror, and Fiend Kraken laid on the land field around Stone Soldier's feet, gasping helplessly.

"My Stone Soldier has beached _all_ your sea monsters; you have no ocean left!" I announced.

"No- my- precious- fish!" Mako moaned.

"And now I'll deliver the final blow. I combine my Curse of Dragon card with the magic of the 'Burning Land' card, to wipe out your remaining life-points!" I played the yellow dragon in attack mode and continued with, "Burning Land Attack!" Curse of Dragon incinerated the landscape, and all of the fish along with it. "And that takes your life-points down to zero."

"Rrrrgh— aaaah, no!" Mako whined.

Téa and Lucy hopped up and down, while James, Joey and Tristan flexed their muscles.

"Hahaha! Way to go, Yugi! Yeah!" They cheered.

"Destroying your own moon card was a brilliant and unexpected move, Yugi." He was humble with this speech, Mako then sighed, then regained his characteristic grin. "Ahaha! What a grand duel! I salute you, my friend!"

"This victory was not easily won, Mako. You're a great duelist yourself!" I smiled.

Mako flicked something off his nose, and winked, grinning. "Ha!"

When we had returned to shore, we were back to the others, "I am down to one star chip— but I will start over again!" Mako grinned.

"And I bet you'll do fine." I smiled.

"You'd win _that_ wager! Ha!" He did a thumbs up before we clasped hands; signalling that we were friends, and rivals, now.

"You know, I can't help but like that Mako. He's such a great guy and all. I hope he finds his father someday." Lucy put her hands behind her head.

"Mmm-hmm." James nodded as Mako's stomach grumbled audibly.

"Ahahaha! My friend, dueling you is hungry work!" He laughed, taking a running jump off the cliff, into the ocean, and yelling- "Time for Mako to fish again! Farewell...!" He landed in the ocean and swam away, still laughing. All of us were bewildered by his actions. "'Bye, Mako..." Téa waved.

"Wish he'd bring us some fish..." Tristan mumbled.

"We'd have to duel him again..." I joked.

We all laughed before turning and walking away. "Forget about it! But guys, I _am_ getting _seriously_ hungry." As we walked away, I glanced back one more time at the sea beyond the edge of the cliff.

"Not a problem! We've still got my Great Outdoor Survival Guide!" Tristan showed it off.

"No way!" The girls and James laughed.

"G'head, Tristan, eat all the pages you like!" Joey laughed alongside the rest of us at his statement.

 **A/N:** I don't know when the next chapter will be out since it is the Yugi VS Kaiba duel and goes across two episodes, but it will definitely be uploaded before next Friday. Thank you for reading and please review if you'd like to, from LyraKoto :)


	7. Ghoul Duel

**A/N:** To start off, I just want to apologise for how late this chapter is. I had mocks and then it turns out I had to redo two psychology tests ^^" so I've been a little busy and I'm sorry for how late I uploaded this chapter. I also want to give a shout-out to a reviewer of mine who asked what the roles of Lucy and James are. I can't say what their roles are just yet, however, I will hand out two pieces of information. The first is that instead of having the duel between Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura, I'm going to add a chapter which focuses on James and Lucy. That chapter will include details on what was bothering James in chapter 3 so it will clear up a few details. The second is that in season 4- the orichalcos season- James will actually be in possession of the millennium scales, so he will have a look-a-like in season 5 and join his friends on the adventure to Egypt, meaning that Shadi will only have the millennium key. (I'm not writing James out of the whole story, he just won't appear in Battle City or the virtual world arcs.) One final thing about my OC James, is that he's based on my best friend; I incorporated us into this story and its sequels because I thought it would be cool to make us join the adventure. To the reviewer who posted their review and anyone else, I'm sorry if you are disappointed with our roles so far, however, I promise that in future that as characters, we will contribute to the plot a little more. Thank you for reading. :)

Chapter 7- Ghost Kaiba

Mokuba POV.

It was mid-day at Duelist Kingdom. At the top of a tall Castle Pegasus hostage tower, I lowered a rope of tied-together sheets out of the window. I was disguised with a purple beanie and a light blue bandanna over my nose and mouth, I then looked out of the window, glancing around for anyone watching, hoisting myself up onto the windowsill, and started to carefully climb down my makeshift rope, escaping from the tower. It was all going well, until I reached the end of the last sheet. I looked down. I was still high, high above the forest. My vision went a little blurry as I began to sweat. "Ohh..." I despaired. A knot in the sheets then began to pull apart. I looked up, feeling it slip, and watching it unravel. I fell, still clinging onto the sheet, and landed in the forest below, breaking my fall with a dozen tree branches on the way down. "Whoaaaaa!" I screamed, landing on my backside with a thud and crawling out of the bushes, rubbing where I had landed in pain.

Croquet POV.

I was pushing a cart with several platters on it. "A'right, ya little runt. Here's your daily gruel, heheh." I laughed just before noticing the sheet tied to a bedpost and hanging out the window. "Huh?! Oh, no!" I then hurried over and looked down at the rope of sheets "He's gone!" I realised.

"Mmmhahahahahahaha...! Ahahahahahahahah!" My superior laughed just as I had opened the door to the dining hall. Sunlight streamed through the tall windows, their curtains, with rich, blue fabric trimmed with gold, all pulled aside. Pegasus was sat alone at a massive banquet table, with a small, fancy plate of cheese wedges, a bowl of fruit, and a wineglass. He took a sip, and kept laughing. Just as I began to wonder what he could be gloating over, I glanced over his shoulder and saw that he was holding a comic book. He kept chuckling heartily. "Hmhmhmhmhahahahaha! Where do these guys get all their ideas?" He looks down at the next comic strip, and chuckled to himself, continuing to read. "Mmmhmhmhmhmhm—"

"Euh, Master Pegasus?" I interrupted, hesitantly.

"Hm?!" He asked, stopping himself in mid-laugh, clearly annoyed at being disturbed.

"A thousand pardons, sir." I apologised.

"Gorgonzola cheese, and the world's finest red wine— along with a copy of my favourite comic book! Times like this are more precious to me than _any other_ , you do _realize that_ , _don't_ you?!" He angrily questioned.

"But the prisoner has escaped." I gulped.

"Which one?" He queried casually.

"The boy we imprisoned in the north tower. I have our men searching the island, but, so far there's no sign of him." I explained.

"Oooh. I guess he didn't _appreciate_ my hospitality. Well, no matter, I'm sure I know exactly where our little escapee is heading. He'll seek out Yugi." He then picked up a remote control and pressed a button. The video monitor descended from the ceiling halfway down the table. "Computer. Request data on the status of the Duel Monsters tournament."

"Six hours have passed since the dueling contests began." The monitor displayed a map of the island, and opened several small windows showing video footage of individual arena duels. "Twelve of the participants have been eliminated. Those that were defeated and lost their star chips are being removed from the island by boat." I explained, also opening another window showing a rowboat at the pier filled with about a dozen people, overseen by Kimo.

"And what of _Yugi Moto_?" My boss asked.

The next window was a front and side view of Yugi, with scrolling text. "Yugi Moto has to date gained _five_ star chips."

" _Wonderful_. I expected no less. He is determined to work his way up in the standings in order to gain entry to my castle. Which is _exactly_ what I want little Yugi to do. We'll just _keep_ our spy-cams trained on our star duelist; sooner or later, the little runaway prisoner will confront Yugi, for reasons of his own."

"Hm! _Very wise_ , sir." I applauded just before walking out.

Joey POV.

We were somewhere on a path in the scattered forests and meadows of Duelist Kingdom, just casually strolling through the woods.

"Wow, Yugi! I can't believe you already won five star chips!" Téa smiled.

"Yeah; pretty soon you'll have the ten you need to get into Pegasus' castle, and rescue your grandpa!" James did a thumbs up.

"I wish _I_ had more star chips." I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, Joey, you're doin' fine. You'll be able to help your sister out soon." Lucy smiled.

"I sure hope so... Serenity's really countin' on me." I then smiled to himself. "An' I won't let 'er down."

"Heeeeelp!" Somebody screamed. We were all startled and looked around.

"What's that?!" Tristan asked.

"Help me, somebody, please!" The helpless voiced continued and we followed it down the path. Kimo, one of Pegasus' goons in charge of the tournament, had a young duelist in a chokehold and was dragging him away. The young duelist yelling and screaming. "Aaaagghhh, let go of me, somebody help me!"

"Hold on, kid, we're comin'!" Tristan shouted.

"Help, you gotta help me!" He pleaded.

Tristan then lunges for Kimo, cocking back a fist. "Let that kid go!" He ordered, punching at Kimo, who tossed the kid aside; Tristan grabbed Kimo by the arm and threw him. "Not too shabby." He said, brushing himself off. As Kimo flew through the air, he turned ninja; flipping over and using the momentum to kick off from the ground and delivered a flying kick. Tristan fell to the ground, winded. "Ugh... I'm _off_ the big guy..." He groaned.

The kid tried to scamper away, but Kimo grabbed him by the arms. "Put me down!" He struggled.

"Quit squirming, ya little brat!" The body guard ordered the duellist.

 _"You_ heard 'im, needle-head! Put the kid down!" I told the suit.

"What d'you think you're doin'?" James asked, balling his hands into fists as if he was ready to fight the guy.

"This is none of your business. This duellist lost his star chips. And the rules say he's to be kicked off the island!"

"But I didn't lose my chips in a duel, they were _stolen_ from me! My cards, too!" The pink-shirted duellist whined.

"I don't care _what_ lame excuse you have, kid, you need star chips to duel and you haven't _got_ any, so you're shippin' outta here! Those're the rules; those are my orders from Pegasus himself." Kimo turned around as Tristan got up, rubbing his head.

"Ugh, that big creep! I say we follow 'im!" My pointy haired friend decided.

A few minutes later, we arrived down at the dock, Kimo brought the struggling pink-shirted kid we saw earlier to a small rowboat, which was guarded by a couple of other tournament suits. We then witnessed as Kimo tossed the kid into the rowboat, where he slams right into Weevil Underwood, and tossed his backpack onto his lap. Weevil rudely shoved him to the other side of the bench.

"Hey, buzz off! They may be shipping me out, but I'm still Weevil Underwood, bug duelist extraordinaire!" The annoying kid exclaimed. (Intimidated, the kid stayed away from Weevil, and sighed.

"But _I_ didn't even get a chance to _duel_..." He looked down sadly.

"Hey!" Yug shouted as we caught up with the action. The kid turned to look as we ran up the path toward the boat. "Hey, you!"

" _You_ again?!" The guard greeted impolitely.

"What did the guy who stole your star chips look like?" Yugi questioned.

"Well, I couldn't see his face— i-it was covered with a bandanna. But he was a little guy, and he challenged me in the meadow." The duellist explained.

"He challenged you to a Duel Monsters game?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. But as soon as I put my star chips and Duel Monsters deck down, he snatched 'em up and ran off with them!"

"You shouldn't be shipped off the island for _that_! _We'll_ get your star chips back." Yugi promised.

Kimo folded his arms, getting between us and the boat. "This boat leaves in exactly thirty minutes. Anyone without a star chip ships out."

"Then we'll get his chips back by that time." Téa vowed.

Tristan punched his palm. "We won't let you bully him out of the game!"

"Nope! We'll catch that little thief and bring 'im to justice! Believe me, kid, you can count on us to track 'im down and get those star chips back!" I promised.

"But who _are_ you guys?" The kid asked.

"We're the guys that're gonna save your chips! Don' worry, ya got the ba-rilliant mind a' Joey Wheeler on the case, and I _always_ get my man." I pointed at myself, but the others all just groaned in annoyance, was it something I said? "Even if he's just a kid. Onward, troops!" I marched.

Later, we had made it to arena 146 which was in a small clearing of the woods. " _So_ what's you're ba-rilliant mind tellin' ya _now_ , Sherlock?" Tristan asked.

"Beats _me_. Right now, the only thing my brilliant mind is doin' is givin' me a brilliant _headache_!" I answered.

"Well, maybe we should stake out the scene of the crime. It's over there!" Yugi ran over to an arena with 146 stamped on the side, and sat down on the ground.

"Think the thief'll come back?" I asked.

"He just might, and we can put our heads together and plan in the meantime." Yugi relaxed.

"Yeah, but don't forget one of those heads is Joey's. That's sorta like _subtractin' one brain_!" James laughed.

"Haha." Lucy giggled.

All of a sudden, a masked kid leapt out of the bushes. "Ahh- ha! I've found you at last, Yugi!" He exclaimed and Yugi stood up.

"That must be the kid we were looking for!" I worked out.

"I can handle 'im!" Tristan yelled.

"I _hope_ so, you're twice his size!" Téa stated sarcastically.

"Just try me, ya big dork!"

"Back off, kid!" T told him.

"And hand over the star chips you swiped from that other duelist!" I continued.

"Hold on. I think I know what this kid's after. He wants to duel." James explained. Me and Tristan were confused.

"That's what you want, right? You wanna duel Yugi?"

"Aww, you better believe it!" The kid in the bandanna stepped forward in readiness.

"I accept." Yugi walked closer to the boy.

A few minutes later,

"I don't get it. Why is Yugi goin' to the trouble a' duelin' this guy, when we can just _take_ those star chips away from 'im?" Lucy asked me and James.

"Y'know sometimes I don't think even _Yugi_ knows why he does half the stuff he does." I responded "It's kinda weird. D'ya think it has something to do with his Millennium Puzzle?"

"Now, how many star chips will you wager?" Yugi asked.

"To wipe you out? Five!" He declared.

"Then five it is; but only because I think I know why you're doing this."

"I don't care what _you_ think, Yugi, 'cause _I_ think _you're_ gonna lose!" The kid dug the stars from his pocket and scattered them on the console. As the more confident Yugi intently regarded his opponent.

"What does Yugi see that we _don't_? It's like he's looking into the other player's _soul_." I gasped.

"Hey— soul, shmoll. I can see from here that that kid's gonna get his butt kicked!" Lucy smiled.

"Maybe, but Yugi should hurry if he plans to get those star chips back to the boat in time!" Our pointy-haired friend recalled.

"Don't worry, Tristan. He'll win the chips, and we'll be back at the dock with time to spare." Téa smiled.

(Mokuba POV)

"Duel!" The two of us shouted from on top of the platform.

Mokuba Life Points- 2000

Yugi Life Points- 2000

' _This is_ it, _Yugi. Now you're gonna pay for what you did to_ my big brother...'

I then thought back to when I last saw Seto on the top office at the Kaiba Corp building, one blue-skied afternoon.

" _Seto, ya gotta leave now if you're gonna make the boat for the big tournament at Duelist Kingdom. Seto, open the door_!" I then opened the door the Seto's office. My brother was sitting at his desk, with a metal briefcase open in front of him, listlessly flicking through his Duel Monsters deck. " _Huh? Seto_?"

" _I'm not going, Mokuba_." Seto sighed as he stopped flicking through the deck, and glared at it helplessly, as though wishing he could burn a hole right through the center of it with his eyes.

" _Not_ going? _Why not_?" I questioned as he tossed the deck on the desk, letting it scatter.

" _There's no point_!"

" _What do you_ mean, _no point_?" I retaliated as my older brother started shaking; closing his eyes ruefully.

" _Kid, I am in no condition to duel anyone_."

" _What are you_ talking _about? You always say, 'cards're power' and you've got all the strongest cards_!" I spoke bracingly, but also as a kid who couldn't understand why his hero was upset and moping.

I remember how Seto stared down at the desk; he felt all the agony of defeat anew, combined with fear and confusion. " _Since I lost my duel with Yugi, I just don't know_ what _I think anymore. Everything's different, it feels as if I lost a piece of_ myself _that day_!" He continued.

" _But Seto, you're the best. You're the champ_." I tried to remind him. Seto pulled a card from his blazer and looked at it.

" _Not since the day I was defeated by Yugi_." He then threw me the card he took out and threw the card to me, as I caught it. " _Here, Mokuba. I'm going away for a while; I don't know how long I'll be gone. Keep this; it was always your favourite_."

"Why? Why're you leaving?" I cried out to attempt to stop him from walking out and leaving me all alone.

" _Because I don't know who I am anymore. Take care, kid_." He then slowly walked out of the door with his briefcase and deck. Once he entered the corridor, he closed the door to his office behind him.

(Kaiba walks out of the office and closes the door.)

" _Seto, don't go_!" I called after him, but by the time I had, my big bro was already gone. I was left standing alone in the office, one hand half-raised in entreaty."

I then snapped back into reality and my match with Yugi. ' _You broke up my family, Yugi... And now, I'm gonna break_ you _up_!' "My first card is the Man-Eating Plant!" As its name suggested, Man-Eating Plant was a gigantic, vicious Venus flytrap with long, thorny vines and bright pink petals.

"Now it's my turn! I'll counter your attack, with the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress!" Yugi's blue dragon came onto the field, I remembered when my brother had battled that card, and now it was my turn to take it down.

"Ha! Bad choice, Yugi! My Man-Eating Plant will eat your Dragon _alive_! So now you're finally gonna pay for what you did, Yugi— and your stupid dragon's gonna be plant food! Man-Eating Plant, attack!

"Fireball Attack!" My opponent called and Winged Dragon made a counterattack, as Man-Eating Plant was lost in a blaze of fire. I flinched away, then turns back to the field, surprised.

"Huh? My monster _lost_?"

Mokuba Life Points- 1400

Yugi Life Points- 2000

"You can't win a duel with cards that don't rightfully belong to you. How could _your_ heart ever live in cards that belong to someone else?" The spikey-haired teenager told me, but I didn't believe him.

"Be quiet. I don't believe in that _Heart of the Cards_ stuff you keep preachin' about. Cards have nothin' to _do_ with heart— it's all about _power_!" I retaliated, seeing that Yugi had closed his eyes.

"Yes, I can see it now." He murmured, opening his eyes.

"I _sensed_ a connection to Kaiba! You're his _brother_ — you're _Mokuba_!"

"How did you know?!" I shouted, pulling down my bandana. "Well, it doesn't matter!"

"Look!" Joey pointed out.

"It _is_ Kaiba's little brother!"

I then pulled off the hat, letting my bushy black hair fall loose. "That's right; Seto Kaiba is my brother, and he's the best duelist that there ever _was_." I tossed the hat to one side and looked back at Yugi. But now, thanks to Yugi, he's gone; and Pegasus is trying to take over Kaiba Corp!"

" _Pegasus_ wants _Kaiba Corp_?!" He seemed surprised.

"I dunno what you did to my big brother when you duelled, Yugi, but ever since that defeat, he hasn't been the same..." I informed Yugi and his friends. "He ran away 'cause of you! And with him gone, Pegasus moved right in. Some Kaiba Corp executives invited 'im to some kinda secret board meeting. Ugh... It's all your fault; Seto _deserted_ me 'cause a you!"

"You don't understand. Mokuba, your brother _hasn't deserted you_ ; he's searching for himself.

"Liar! Tell it to my monster! Go, Krokodilus!" My monster then materialised onto the field before Winged Dragon counterattacked, and Krokodilus was destroyed.

Mokuba Life Points- 1100

Yugi Life Points- 2000

"Battling _me_ won't bring your brother back. And we want to stop Pegasus as much as you do! He's taken my grandfather prisoner." Seto's ex-classmate told me.

"That's right, _Pegasus_ is the bad guy here! Can't you see that, ya crazy little kid?!" James furthered.

"You're wrong! I have to protect my brother's company, and Yugi's the one Pegasus has to beat in order to take it over!"

"Wait; I get it. Mokuba is trying to save his brother's company by defeating Yugi in a duel— so _Pegasus_ doesn't get to face Yugi at all!" Lucy shouted.

"Whaddaya mean?" Tristan asked.

"What do you _mean_ 'what do I mean'?!"

"I wasn't talking to _you_!"

Lucy then face-palmed. "Sorry, what did _you_ mean, Luce?" James asked.

"If Mokuba can keep Pegasus from beating Yugi, he won't be able to take over Kaiba's company." Lucy informed them.

"Ah, that must be it!" Yugi figured it out, turning back to where I was, but by that time, I had already ran to the opposite side of the platform. "Hey— where'd he go?"

"If I can't beat you— aagh" I managed to swipe at the star chips on the console, managing to grab two. "I'll have you disqualified!"

"My star chips!" Yugi called after me, as I jumped down from the platform and started running. Yugi's friends then began chasing me.

"Hold up, ya little punk!"

"Mokuba, _listen to me_! You'll _never_ save Kaiba Corporation that way!" Yugi stopped me and his friends stopped their running just a few paces behind me. I glanced back over his shoulder uneasily at Yugi. "Your big brother is just _confused_. After I defeated Kaiba in our duel, I opened his mind. I removed from him all the dark influences that clouded his thoughts and actions. Free of that evil essence, Kaiba is _struggling_. Now your brother realizes that his way wasn't the right way, and he's searching his heart for _answers_. And you know in your heart what you're doing isn't the right way either."

I turned away, trying to convince myself that Yugi was wrong, that I should take the stars and run. I just couldn't though. I turned back to face Yugi. "But then... what can I _do_?"

"You can start by trusting in _me_ , and together— _we will_ defeat Pegasus! I promise you, we can only bring Pegasus down if we stick together. We'll help you protect your brother, Mokuba, but you've got to help us, okay? You've got to go back and return those cards and star chips to the kid you stole them from."

"You're right, Yugi. Then we'll take on Pegasus together!" I smiled.

"We've only got three minutes left 'til the boat leaves!" James reminded us.

"Let's get going, Mokuba!" Yugi took his cards and star chips, hopping down from the platform to join us.

"Let's do it!"

(Seto POV)

I was sitting in the office room of my house by the ocean at the desk which was facing the window. In front of me I had my new project and the tools I needed to complete it. 'Agh! It's no use! I've gone over it a dozen times in my mind, but I still can't figure it out.' I looked at the computer and then at my briefcase to check if anything had been touched, thankfully it hadn't so I continued with the project. 'How was a kid who came out of _nowhere_ , able to defeat a champion like _me_? I've run computer simulations, probability scenarios, and quantum analysis of our duel, but I _still_ don't have the answer! I had clearly been dominating the match; my Blue-Eyes White Dragon ripped through his forces! I was on the verge of winning! But Yugi wouldn't give up. Against all odds and 16:00 with absolute faith in his grandfather's deck, he somehow drew the one card that assured his victory. I've always believed Duel Monsters was a game of sheer power; but _Yugi_ claims that the cards have a heart!'

I continued to work. His deck is sitting over by the computer, and two different sizes of screwdriver and two sizes of pliers are scattered on the work surface. I tinkered away on two objects, both were shaped like a flipped-over dinner plate; one sat on the desk, and I held the other in my hand as I carefully fine-tuned it. Each disk has a central rectangular panel and four more around the center one, each slanting from a side of the center one. The outer edges of the disks are red, with white in the center. 'It sounds crazy, I know; but could Yugi be _right_? Is there really a Heart of the Cards that can affect the outcome of a duel? Is that how he won? The only way I'll know for sure is to face Yugi again— and these new portable holo-generators will enable me to challenge him no matter _where_ I find 'im! If I can just get to— hmm?' I broke off my train of thought at the sound of pounding on the door.

"Seto Kaiba! We know you're in there! Open the door or we'll break it down!" Someone shouted from outside the door. I placed the two disks in the briefcase and closed it, right before the two thugs burst into the room. "Let's go, Kaiba. On ya feet!" Both men had guns in their hands and they were pointed directly at me.

"Mista' Pegasus would like to have a few words wit'cha." The second one informed me.

I then stood and faced them, undaunted.

"Hmph. I bet he _would_ , but it'll take more than you two goons to grab _me_.

"This can go easy, or we can snap ya in two, wise-guy!"

I then made my move. I kicked the large office chair I was sitting in, so it flew right into the two goons and knocked them over. "You'll never take me alive!" I grabbed the briefcase, turned and ran for the window next to the desk. As the goons regrouped.

"Get 'im!" One ordered, prior to running to the ruined window and looking down. The ocean was a good fifty feet or more below them, choppy and studded with sharp rocks.

"He jumped! ... _Nobody_ could survive a fall like _that_."

"Looks like _he_ did our work _for_ us!" I heard the goons talking from where I was on the cliff, able to just about hang onto the cliff with the briefcase.

"Yeah, that just leaves the rest a' the job. Pegasus was very clear, he wants the deck wit' the deadly Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

(Yugi POV.)

Waved crashed against the cliffs of Duelist Kingdom as Mokuba, my friends and I ran for the pier.

"Hurry, we're almost there!" Téa gasped.

"We're gonna _just make it_!" James smiled.

"What?!" I grimaced, spotting the rowboat of disqualified duelists, already rowing away.

"I told you I'm not gonna row, so _quit bugging me_!" Weevil shouted.

"The boat! It's already left!" Mokuba despaired.

"And there's the sleazy lowlife that shipped 'em out!" Joey pointed out.

We ran up to Kimo, watching the boat leave from the end of the pier. He didn't even turn around. "You're too late, those losers are on their way back home."

"Hey; that's not fair, it hasn't been a half-hour yet!" Téa complained.

"Tough luck; _Pegasus_ sets the schedule here!" The man in the suit argued.

" _That's_ it, I'm gonna give you a _flat_ top!" James threatened.

Mokuba ran up to Kimo, holding out his handful of stolen star chips.

"You've gotta call the boat back, 18:00 I've gotta return that kid's star chips to him!" He explained. Kimo callously slaps Mokuba's hand aside, causing him to drop all seven of the star chips he was holding.

"Ahh—!"

"The star chips!" I despaired.

"Ahhh!" We all frowned as all seven star chips fell into the water, and sank instantly.

"What gives?! A buncha those star chips belonged to _Yugi_ , ya big jerk!"

"I am _so sorry_ , Yugi." Mokuba frowned.

"Ha! You _losers_ should keep a tighter grip on your valuables, don'tcha think? Then _accidents_ like that wouldn't happen! Now..." The bodyguard then grabbed Mokuba in a chokehold, to the shock of me and my friends. "Let's go, you; back to the cage! This little _ingrate_ is a special guest of Mister Maximillion Pegasus, and he's been invited to attend a special dinner in his honour _back at the castle_. _Right_ , Mokuba?" The addressed child struggled and gasped out a plea for help.

"Yugi—!"

"Hold on!" I told him. "I still have three of my star chips left. (points, declaring) I challenge you to a duel, and if I win, Mokuba comes with us!"

"Hmph. I don't know why you'd risk your chips for this punk; but if that's how you wanna waste your last star chips, then meet me back at Arena 146 in exactly four hours; you'll have your duel."

Later, we approached Arena 146, the same one at which I had duelled Mokuba.

"Well, we're here. Where's antenna-head?" Joey joked to try and lighten the serious mood.

"Yugi-! Over here!" Mokuba cried out to us.

Kimo was standing beside the arena, still easily carrying Mokuba by the neck under one arm.

"Get'im- off me!" He pleaded.

"Mokuba! _Put him down_ , now!" I commanded.

"I'll consider it, _if_ you win the duel."

"Oh, I'll _beat you_ , all right..." I scowled.

"I never said _I_ would duel. _There_ is your opponent!" Kimo pointed to the platform.

We all looked at the person waiting atop the red podium, and gasped aloud. The individual at the top of the podium resembles Seto Kaiba, except for the fact that he seems to radiate darkness. His eyes were strangely blank, and unnaturally shadowed.

"He's an old friend who's _dying_ to see you again! He met with an unfortunate _end_ earlier today, but, he's come back _just to duel you_."

"What're you saying?!" Mokuba panicked.

We all looked at Kaiba with unnerved horror; unable to believe it. "Kaiba"

The ghost spoke, in a sort of sinister monotone. "Mmmhm, yes, Yugi. It's me, Kaiba. And this time you don't stand... a _ghost_ of a chance! Hnhnhnhnhnhnhn..." He laughed.

Ravens take flight from the trees around Arena 146 as Kemo laughs, still restraining Mokuba by the wrist. "Huhuhuh! Yugi, you don't have a ghost of a chance beating Kaiba, because this time, he _is_ a ghost!" He chuckled.

"A ghost?!" I questioned.

"Stop it, Kemo!" Mokuba pleaded.

"It's a fact; two witnesses saw him fall to his doom." Upon hearing what Kimo had just said, we all gasped in horror.

"Liar! Take back what you said!"

"Get used to it; all that's left of Kaiba are your memories. Plus, a very cranky ghost just lookin' for revenge!" The guard laughed.

"It's not him!" I assured.

"Well, he's seen better days. It's time to duel, with the ghoul!"

"It can't be! That guy's nothing but a fake, a trick by Pegasus! Don't worry, Mokuba; I'll win your freedom..."

"Yugi, you look like you've seen a ghost." The ghost chuckled from the other side of the duel arena. I was stiff, and angry, just the idea that Kaiba could be dead has already gotten under his skin, as had the possibility that I myself is partially to blame, and I knew the ghost knew it.

"That's enough!" I shouted.

"I am no longer of this world, and it's _all_ because of _you_! I could have had it all, but when you beat me, you took more than just the match. You stole my life and destroyed my soul."

"You're nothing but an impostor, so stop the lies and let's start the duel." I ordered him.

"Fine with me. _This_ time you won't beat my cards." He guaranteed.

"You might _look_ like Kaiba, but there is no way you can imitate his _deck_." James stated.

"You mean _my_ deck."

"Beat him, Yugi! He's nothing but a fake!" Mokuba cheered.

"Yeah, that ghost don't even _look_ like Kaiba!" Joey and Tristan reassured.

"That's right! Wait, I mean, it's not a ghost and it's not Kaiba!

"Get him, Yugi!" James and Lucy shouted.

The impostor stared straight at me. I was furious, and frustrated; despite the fact that he was an impostor, we both know that what he was saying was true.

"Kimo, once I beat Yugi, Pegasus can have Kaiba Corporation; all I want is revenge! Three stars says I win."

"Fine by me, that means when the duel's done I'll have six!" I agreed.

"Let's duel." He said, and the duel was on.

Ghost Kaiba Life Points- 2000

Yugi Life Points- 2000

"Guess I'll go first. Huh! And I'll start off with the Hitotsu-Me Giant!" The green cyclops materialised onto the field. "Hm, is something wrong? It's your turn to move, Yugi."

'The Hitotsu-Me Giant... is how Kaiba began our last duel.' I recalled.

"There's a card just like that in my brother's deck..." Mokuba sighed.

"Hey, just 'cause it's the same card doesn't mean it's the same deck!" My blonde friend retaliated.

'He's trying to confuse me by making the same opening move that Kaiba did; but it'll have the same result!' I thought. "I'll start with this card— go, Dark Magician! With an attack strength of twenty-five hundred! Dark Magic Attack!" I called out to my magician. He exerted and the giant was blown to pieces.

Ghost Kaiba Life Points- 700

Yugi Life Points- 2000

"So much for your giant."

"Hmhmhm, you're as strong as ever, Yugi. "Huhuhuhuh!" The ghost chuckled condescendingly. I grimaced that he was so confident despite losing over half of his life points.

"Did you see that?! That carbon-copy Kaiba's laughin'!" Joey pointed out.

"It's funny how things have come full-circle, Yugi. What are you thinking in that feeble brain of yours right now? I bet I know; you've come to the conclusion that, no matter what, there's no way you can win, and you couldn't be more right. Even a simpleton like you now knows that I _must_ be Seto Kaiba, and once you accept that fact you may as well accept defeat!"

"I don't care _who_ you are, you're going to lose to _me_ just the same." I boldly assured.

"But Yugi, you barely beat me the last time we duelled, and this time your big advantage is— gone."

" _What do you mean_?" I questioned, knowing full-well what he meant.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhm. Exodia. You've lost Exodia. You can only beat me with Exodia in your deck, and without it, you can only lose!"

(Kaiba POV.)

I was stood outside my mansion in Domino City. Two of Pegasus' goons were guarding my house, but I knew a way to get in without them noticing. I thought back to when I was at the house by the cliffs, as the thugs had lunged for me I'd jumped out of the window to the rock shelf below me. The window had shattered upon impact, however, I had managed to get a grip on the ledge by my fingertips, and once the thugs were gone, I pulled myself back up. I moved from behind the tree and jumped over the wall into the garden. I pulled on a chain hidden in the grass to open a trapdoor to my secret library and lab. Hurrying down the stairs within, I pulled a green book from the shelf, revealing a concealed door behind the bookcase. The door scanned the retina of my eye before opening. As I entered my secret computer bunker, flicking a switch, and pressing a button, the computers all booted up, showing a blue screen scrolling rapid text, then a pretty start-up screen graphic that read "Seto Kaiba". I was now seated at the console in the center, wearing a microphone headset.

'Running identity verification protocol. Please state your name.'

"Seto Kaiba." I told it. A little red bar filled up on the screen as the computer verifies the voice pattern. Once it was certain, the computer spoke less formally, and my start-up graphic showed on all the bigger screens around the room. In total, there was a screen only slightly larger than your average desktop monitor right in front of me, and screens only slightly larger than your average Smart TV on the walls ahead of me and on either side along with two more chairs. "I thought I'd seen it all, but having to break into your own house?"

"It's too long a story for right now." I told it.

"Too long a story! Well maybe I'm not in such a talkative mood myself right now!" The screen in front of me shut off for a moment, as if the computer had decided not to talk, then it starts tiling smaller images of the start-up graphic. At this point it's a bit much.

"I'd find that hard to believe." I replied with an air of long-suffering towards my excessively chatty and cheerful computer.

"Such a smart guy. While you were off gallivantin', a hostile takeover of Kaiba Corporation has begun." The screen showed an image of my HQ, then switched to an incomprehensible 3D readout with a fluctuating bar graph, line graph, and circle chart, and several pairs of letters, arranged in a sort of ellipse: LD, AL, KS, PC, B5, B5, CO, AL, KS, PC.

"I know." The screen changed to show an aerial view of the island of Duelist Kingdom, a small picture of Pegasus, and a window containing green text against a black background.

"At the same time, Maximillion Pegasus kicked off his Duel Monsters championship at the Duelist Kingdom. If Yugi Moto can be defeated by Pegasus, or a competitor that represents him, then the new Kaiba Corporation board has promised him control of the company!" I looked up at the monitor, the colour in my face was washed out by the glow of the computer screens.

"He won't win. Yugi is unbeatable; his deck has Exodia..." I smirked. My smile then turned into a frown at my recollection. The memory of being defeated still ached.

"Yeah, well, sometime after _you_ lost to _Yugi_ , _he_ lost Exodia!"

"No way! Unggh...!" I despaired, if Yugi had lost Exodia, then there was a smaller chance of him winning the tournament and a higher chance of my company being taken over by Pegasus.

"When it rains, it _pours_. (An image of Mokuba appears next to the picture of Pegasus) Pegasus _knows_ all about the corporation bylaws that require a living Kaiba heir to make any change of control _legal_ ; Mokuba's his prisoner!" The computer spoke and I listened in open-mouthed shock. It's even worse than I had imagined. I could imagine Mokuba straining futilely to escape two suited thugs, who would grip one of his arms each, while a phantom Pegasus loomed over, looking on with sinister glee. "And with _you_ out of the way, it's likely Pegasus will exert all _kinds_ of pressure to make your brother do what he wants; one way, or another." I then shook that vision off and focused on the task at hand. "So, now ya know. What're we gonna do?!"

Beat, I made a tough decision. "They'll keep my brother safe, at least until the takeover's complete. So, I've gotta make sure that Pegasus doesn't defeat Yugi in a duel; no matter what. I'm not gonna give up Kaiba Corporation without a real fight; it's takeover time, by _me_. We're going to hack right into Pegasus' computer mainframe. Next stop— the Duelist Kingdom."

(Yugi POV)

"Are you here to play head games, or Duel Monsters! It's time for your move." I commented.

"Hmhmhmhmhm, and it's gonna blow your mind! This next card's a blast from the past, Yugi; with the emphasis on _blast_!" The ghost turned the card around and showed it. It was a Blue-Eyes White Dragon! I gasped, shocked and horrified; it couldn't be! "I attack with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" He slapped down the card on the field. The terrain shimmered with light and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared and roared, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Only _one_ deck has got _that_ card!" My blonde and curly haired friends commented.

Mokuba was stunned; with the appearance of Blue-Eyes, his brother had been all but pronounced dead. "That means... what they said, could it be true?" The Blue-Eyes roared at my Dark Magician, and I anxiously faced it down.

"Hahahahahaha, looks like the advantage is mine." Kaiba laughed.

"So, this really _is_ Kaiba's deck. There's no other explanation. But does that mean that Kaiba, Kaiba is _really_ —" I was interrupted by the ghost's comment.

"Don't worry, Yugi; my feelings weren't hurt when you called me a liar- now admit that you were wrong!" He coerced, but I wasn't going to dignify that. "Hmhm. Not having a real body _isn't_ so bad; you would not believe what I save in food bills alone. But I still get to enjoy the finer things in life, like revenge! And I'm going to savour its sweet taste for a _very_ long time!"

"Shut up! Please, someone make 'im go away! Make 'im go away!" Mokuba began to cry.

"Ha, almost breaks my heart— if I had one." My opponent mocked. I stared down the situation; what was he going to do?

(Kaiba POV.)

"We've easily broken through the Duelist Kingdom computer system." My computer displayed the map of Duelist Kingdom on the big screen is overlaid with several rectangles, possibly designating regions of the island for formatting the duelling field terrain. A star blinked at the center of each rectangle.

"Too easy. O-kay... When it comes to computer duels, Pegasus has met his match. Now, it should be a piece of cake to find the field in which Yugi is duelling." I smiled as a loading bar showed up on the screen. I watched it fill up with a satisfied smile.

"I'm lookin', I'm lookin'..." She told me. A circle-slash with Funny Bunny the pink cartoon rabbit appeared on the screen.

"'Access Denied'?!" She questioned, I stood up urgently.

"What did you do wrong?!"

"Don't blame _me_ ; I finally found the security and it's all around Yugi's data!"

I sat back down in resignation; this was going to be a bit tougher. "Ugh... I shoulda known. Fine by me, Pegasus. Go ahead and give it your best shot. There isn't a computer system anywhere on Earth that I can't break into. Here's the thing; every computer has a back door if you know where to look. And guess where we're gonna look?"

"Beats me." She didn't even bother to guess as I started to type on the keyboard in front of me.

"It'll be quicker if I take over on manual for a while." As I worked, a diagram appeared consisting of three boxes including Duelist Kingdom, an orbiting satellite, and Industrial Illusions' HQ appeared on the screen. A blinking green line travelled from the first box up to the second, then from the second down to the third. "Data from all the duels is being beamed from the Island to an orbiting Industrial Illusions satellite, and back down to their mainframe. These transmissions are _obviously_ highly encrypted. If we can somehow force the Industrial Illusions computer offline, I'm sure their backup systems won't have as much security."

"Are you sayin' we can make _their_ computer crash? From _here_? But how?" She questioned.

"A computer _crash_ is exactly what I had in mind; the biggest computer crash ever. And I'm going to use Pegasus' own satellite to do it!"

"But I've already tried to hack into their systems."

"My idea's different. Once the security is down we should be able to freely access the data. Be ready with a search for the Dark Magician." A window displayed on my computer screen containing an image of the Dark Magician card.

"Gotcha. Dark Magician inquiry, loaded and standing by."

"Good. If Yugi's dueling, he's sure to use that card." I smiled.

"So, spill it already. How the heck are we going to use Industrial Illusions' own satellite to bring down their computer?"

"By bringing down the satellite itself— down all the way!" I laughed. The image of the satellite blew up to fill the whole screen, then broke down into a schematic blueprint.

"Loading satellite schematics. M-class Triton series. Booster rocket controls online. Locating orbital coordinates." On the screen, Pegasus' satellite was graphed out and targeted as it drifted through space. Another window popped up with the graphic of a vault door reading KEEP OUT, and a red loading bar on top of that. As the bar filled, the locks and bolts on the door turned, before opening. "Breaching onboard computer security. You are now the proud owner of an Industrial Illusions satellite."

"Great! Now plot a crash course for the computer mainframe." I ordered.

"Uploading new coordinates now." The computer zoomed in on the top of the Industrial Illusions Headquarters building, so even the rooftop helicopter pad could be seen.

"We are locked on-target for the computer."

"Hmph! Virus software won't stop _this_! Pegasus— you're on notice that the Kaiba Corporation's still mine!"

"Satellite impact in ten seconds..." The screen zoomed in rapidly and roughly, as it followed the progress of the satellite—before the screen went fuzzy indicating that the satellite had been destroyed.

(Yugi POV.)

"Heheheheheheh. I won't attack just yet. Why rush to victory when I can draw it out as long as possible instead? My opponent then placed a face-down card, signifying the end of his turn.

'There's more to it than that. He's hiding some sort of magic card, I know it!' (aloud) "Dark Magician, go to defensive mode! And I summon Curse of Dragon, on the defense as well!" I announced.

"Smart playing, Yugi. Unfortunately, it wasn't smart enough; you played right into my hand- (he flips the facedown) 'Stop Defence'!

"A trap!" I was caught of guard, now all of my monsters would be switched into attack mode, meaning that if Kaiba attacked me with his dragon I would lose a lot of my life points.

"Mmm. Now all your monster cards on the field have been switched into attack mode."

"W-wha?" The girls questioned.

"Yugi!" Mokuba cried out.

'While that Defense Paralysis card is on the field, my monsters can't defend themselves. I've got to think of a way out...' I contemplated, trying to think of a strategy.

"Ha! It's time! Blue-Eyes White Dragon, use your White Lightning!" A big, bright blue-white fireball was fired and the Curse of Dragon didn't stand a chance.

"Well, so much for your Curse of Dragon." Kaiba mocked.

"Yugi!" My friends and Mokuba cried out.

Kaiba Life Points- 700

Yugi Life Points- 1000

(Kaiba POV.)

The screen showed a diagram of a duel; blue had 1300 and one monster in attack mode, and red had 800 and two monsters of the field. The virtual door of field 530 closed and I kept searching. "No Dark Magician there. Next field." I carefully watched, checking for any obstacles that could be found on the way. We glided down a virtual hallway, and reached the door at the end.

"We've exhausted almost every possibility of locating Yugi Muto. Field one-forty-six is the final active duel." The computer clarified.

"Then— he's gotta be there! Search field one-forty-six!" I commanded.

"You got it—" My computer was interrupted as we moved towards the virtual door, the picture blurred and there was a loud crackling sound, as though we hit an energy barrier.

"What's that?!" I questioned.

"Looks like I've crashed."

"Reboot." I waited the long moment for the computer to restart herself.

"...Back online." She mentioned.

" _Enter field one-forty-six_!" I reinitiated the command key.

The screen again tried to zoom in on the door to field 146, and the result was static and a flash of white light. "I'm frozen again!" The computer pointed out. "It's worse this time."

"Hang on. Watch this..." I paused, typing on the keyboard; a window came up on the screen containing an image of the Dark Magician card, crossed out, and an ok button. "Gotcha. Just as I thought. So. A virus. A _good_ one. That means— just one thing! Searching for Yugi's cards activates the virus! Yugi's inside— get ready to go in!" I instructed.

"But, the security door—" My computer was interrupted as I spoke,

"We've come this far already and I'm not gonna blow it! ..." I hesitated as a graphic of three sticks of dynamite appeared on the screen with a quick-filling loading bar. "Actually, _yes I am_." I contradicted. There was explosion of the computer screen, as the virus wall was shattered; when the dust cleared, the screen showed a castle across an expanse of sparkling water, looking almost like a mirage. "What's that?!" I was surprised at what I was seeing/

"It's a virtual fortress. Sensors indicate that all of the data from Yugi's duels is processed here." The screen zoomed in on the thick iron door. "You won't blow your way through this thing; it's the ultimate defense! _And_ , it's impossible to penetrate without the password!" The computer spoke eccentrically.

"Hmmm... a password. If I know Pegasus, that egomaniac would never think that anyone would outsmart 'im and get even this far. We're goin' in."

"The password?"

"Heh— 'Pegasus'!" I typed the name in on the keyboard.

(Yugi POV.)

My opponent kept laughing now that our life points were getting closer to each-other. I began sweating bullets at the situation, this was really bad. 'How can I defeat his Blue-Eyes White Dragon?' I asked myself.

"Heheh. Yugi, ya gotta admit, for a stiff, this Kaiba's sure got game!" Kimo sniggered.

" _That's not my brother_! There's just _no way_! Yugi, you _know_ that's not him— everyone thinks he's a bad guy, but I know my brother, and he's not mean like this! He's my best friend in the whole world! That _thing's_ not him! Ugh, ya just _gotta_ believe me!" Mokuba explained. My friends and I were touched in a surprised way; Mokuba is actually saying these things about _Kaiba_! Tears appeared at the edges of Mokuba's eyes as he tried to help us think it wasn't Kaiba.

'I wish I could be as sure as you, Mokuba. I don't know what to believe. But one thing I do know for sure- this duel's not over yet.' I opened my eyes. "'Magical Hats'— conceal the Dark Magician!" My trap card mobilised as four top hats appear on the monster zones of my field, each one with a checkered hat band and a yellow question mark on the front. "He's under there _somewhere_ — but which one!" I laughed.

"Hmph. Are you so desperate that you have your Dark Magician doing simple hat tricks?" Kaiba asked, but obviously he was the desperate one here.

"It's not a trick— and it's not _so simple_. Your move— but you'd better think twice before you choose. Just do the math— four hats? Only twenty-five-percent chance you'll _find_ the Dark Magician. The real question is, _what else_ is hiding beneath those hats?"

"Way to go, Yugi!" Lucy cheered.

"Now that's what I like to call pullin' one outta your hat!" Jay laughed.

"Huh? All right...!" Mokuba's teary eyes dazzled with wonder and belief in me.

(Kaiba POV.)

The virtual fortress door swings open. "You were right about the password! The virtual fortress is unlocked. We now have access to Yugi's data, and it was just his turn." The computer explained.

"Pegasus thinks he can make up all the rules in this game. But he could never have imagined _this_ brand-new twist— I'm back!"

(Yugi POV.)

"Hmm, so predictable! _I_ know where the Dark Magician hides." The ghost declared.

"If you're so sure, then move. I told him.

"It's a shame this duel's going to end so soon— White Lightning!" The attack blazed towards me

'If he attacks the right hat, I'll lose more than just this duel— _much_ more!' A sparkling white blaze sizzled across the field and struck one of my four magical hats. I ducked, then when the blaze receded, straightening up with a smile.

"Hm." I chuckled.

"No! That hat was empty!" He jeered.

"Ha-right! This could work!" Joey cheered.

"It's _gotta_ work." Téa pleaded.

"Yugi'll beat that faker!" Mokuba believed.

"Your guess was wrong. Guess wrong again and it will cost you!" I placed a card face-down which in turn was also concealed by the hats. "There are still three Magical Hats left on the field, and _one of them_ holds a special surprise _just for you_. If you destroy the hat that hides my Dark Magician, you'll win this duel. Choose the _empty_ one, and it's my turn again. But I'm betting you'll pick the hat that conceals the trap card I just put into play!" I boldly remarked.

"A trap card?!" He couldn't believe what was happening, and I liked it that way.

"Now— which hat will it be?" I queried.

"You're takin' a big gamble, Yugi!" My curly haired friend told me.

"If he guesses right, it's over!" Tristan remarked.

The ghost of Kaiba eyed the three hats asking himself which one he was going to attack. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon, attack the middle hat!" He demanded. The middle hat was obliterated in a stream of blinding white light. The air crackles where the it once sat. A devious grin on my face clearly stated that Kaiba had made the wrong choice.

"Well, _now_ you've done it- activated my trap card, that is!" I announced. The ground under the hat crackled more, and a shimmering design is glowing on the floor of the arena. The crackling electricity builds, and fires a burst at the Blue-Eyes. "'Spellbinding Circle'! When the sparking ball hit, it surrounded Blue-Eyes with a sort of dome of blueish fog. The ghost growled under his breath.

"A Blue-Eyes White Dragon is normally unstoppable; but once _drained_ of its energy by the Spellbinding Circle..." I explained at the Blue Eyes lost 700 attack points. "...It's no match for the _full_ power of my Dark Magician!" Dark Magician appeared from the hat in the center of the field and leapt into the air; his attack points were still at their full 2500. Blue-Eyes, trapped under the veil of blue, couldn't move. Dark Magician raised his staff high, and used its Dark Magic Attack to blow Blue-Eyes away, singlehandedly. "And that puts an end to your Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

Kaiba Life Points- 500

Yugi Life Points- 1000

"Way to go, Yugi!" Mokuba applauded, however, Kimo grabs Mokuba's shoulder, being sure to keep hold of him.

Suddenly, another Blue-Eyes appeared and let forth a blast of blue white light. I was shocked; I can only shield my face as Dark Magician is obliterated. He's down to 500 lifepoints

Kaiba Life Points- 500

Yugi Life Points- 500

"Uh... Whoa!" The boys groaned.

"Another one?!" Lucy was shocked.

"Heheheheheheheh! And that puts an end to your Dark Magician. There are only three Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards in the world and they're all in my deck; your grandpa had the fourth but I ripped it up. But how could I possibly know that, if I'm not really Seto Kaiba? You know, I couldn't believe it when you beat all three of my Blue-Eyes White Dragons with Exodia, but now without that monster in your deck, there's absolutely no way you can win; your move." The ghost assured.

"Everybody heard about your duel with Seto; that's how this loser knows about it! That's not my brother, Yugi! I'm sure!" Mokuba exclaimed.

I nodded back, and turned to face the ghost again.

(Kaiba POV.)

"I am now re-routing the data from Field One-Forty-Six at the Duelist Kingdom. After that, we'll be able to confirm if Yugi Muto is duelling there." The computer screen showed a virtual hallway, and a door marked 146. Computer monitors lit up my face with their pallid glow.

"I'm sure he is. Now show me what you've got."

"Here it comes- we're in. Now downloading duel data. 6:00 (quick loading bar) You were right; Yugi Muto is in this duel." The computer informed me.

"Can you show it to me on screen?" I requested. The screen immediately changed to show a diagram of the current duel. The left-hand side of the field had Blue-Eyes along with Defence Paralysis. The right-hand side contained no cards, this was most likely Yugi's side of the field, and if it was, then he was at a serious disadvantage. A diagram of the Blue eyes then appeared next to the duel schematics.

"My pleasure. I think the part you'll find _most_ interesting is the name of Yugi's _opponent_." I looked at the names displayed above the field, it read 'Yugi Moto VS Seto Kaiba'

"What?! Is this your idea of a joke?" I asked. This new revelation hit me hard; how dare an impostor challenge Yugi claiming to be me!

"I _never_ joke. Sensors indicate that the opponent opposite Yugi is registered as Seto Kaiba— and he's using your deck!"

"Pegasus must've _taken_ my deck..." I concluded.

"The duelists are tied, and the impostor has his second Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field; Yugi defeated the first one using a combination of the Dark Magician and Magical Hats. He currently has five hundred points left, and no cards in play; it's his move."

"But without... Exodia, Yugi can't win." I hesitated. "He has no other cards left in his deck that can beat the Blue-Eyes White Dragon— let alone _two_ of them."

"Well, then, I hope you have a plan." The computer trusted.

"Yes, but we've got to work _fast_. Yugi'll lose on the next attack from the Blue-Eyes White Dragon... Unless we decrease its power from _here_.

"Can we _do_ that?" The computer questioned.

"Oh, yeah. Upload a virus into that monster's holo-computer. That dragon is about to get sick— _real_ sick."

"Standing by. But shouldn't we wait first to see Yugi's _next_ move?" A diagram of the blue eyes appeared on the screen in front of me.

"We can't afford to risk Yugi losing the duel. Upload!" I commanded.

"Viral injection underway." The computer stated as lights started to flash on the screen.

(Yugi POV.)

'I don't have any monsters that can withstand his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Ugh... this could be it...!' I despaired.

"This duel is over, Yugi; I'm _sure_ we'll be hearing the fat lady sing right after your turn. I still have Defense Paralysis active, so whatever monster you pick won't be able to defend itself."

"I choose the Feral Imp, in attack mode!" I played my monster in attack position and it appeared on the field.

(Kaiba POV.)

A hologram of Yugi's Feral Imp appeared on my screen. "I wish Yugi waited a few more seconds before moving! Isn't there anything you can do to get that computer virus uploaded faster?" The screen showed a percentage counting up from 49% into the 50%'s, then 60%'s. I held his breath, clenching my teeth, as I watched the number.

"We're _already_ halfway there. This is as fast as it goes. Viral implant now at sixty percent; but it doesn't seem to be working." The screen showed Blue-Eyes' attack points— still a solid 3000. "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon is still showing no signs of weakness."

"Something is wrong!" I panicked.

(Yugi POV.)

"Hahahaha, this is almost too _easy_."

"Yugi!" Téa and Lucy cried out.

"Hang on! Yugi can still win this!" Tristan believed.

"Huh! Don't forget, he beat Kaiba last time!" Joey cheered.

"Yugi...!" Mokuba mumbled.

"It's time, Blue-Eyes White Dragon— attack!" Kaiba ordered.

"Ugh! ...Huh?" I hesitated. Blue-Eyes had begun to spring leaks; thin beams of light were shooting from under its scales, and the ground beneath it was glowing. The pixels phased in and out. It roared, and sounded confused.

"What're you waiting for?! Attack!" My opponent commanded.

(Kaiba POV.)

"The virus is taking effect! Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack power is beginning to drop." On my screen, the Blue-Eyes diagram was overlaid with a fill of red, presumably representing the virus' spread. More importantly, the attack points were plummeting from 3000, down into the 2900's.

"But it's still too strong! It _has to get weaker_ — or it'll still beat Yugi!" I grimaced.

(Yugi POV.)

I watched Blue-Eyes' attack points suddenly plummet on the point totals of my duelling console. "Wha—? I don't believe it!"

"What's going on?! My Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" The ghost began to panic as the pixels phase again, and Blue-Eyes' wings begin to melt, as though made of plastic and placed in an oven. It was streaming light from every direction.

My friends and I watched in stunned awe; Mokuba all but cheers out loud, hardly daring to believe his eyes. "This is Kimo to Pegasus. I hope you're watching, sir, 'cause we got a real problem out here!"

(Kaiba POV.)

I stood tensely at my console of his computers, anxious for the plan to work. "The Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack power is dropping rapidly. The virus implant is successfully disabling the monster completely." The computer explained.

"Alright, now let's get to work on dragon number _three_." I ordered as the computer showed Blue-Eyes' attack to be in the 2400's.

"Standing by—" She was suddenly interrupted by the picture on my screens being laced through with zig-zaggy static.

"What's the matter?!" I asked angrily.

"We've been locked out by a remote terminal; looks like _we've_ been hacked!"

"Ugh!" I groaned as Pegasus' pink cartoon rabbit in red suspenders, walked out into the middle of my screen, immune to whatever crashed it, and began dancing dopily and waving at me.

"Hey, Kaiba! Hey, Kaiba! Hey, Kaiba! Hey, Kaiba!" He danced around and before I knew it, more and more overlapping Funny Bunnies showed up, clowning across the frozen screens, mocking my fear at the fact that only one individual could be behind a hacking like this. Heeeey, Kaiba! Heyyyyyy, Kaiba! Heyyyyy! Kaiba, Kaiba!"

"Ugh! It's Pegasus!" I groaned.

"Hey, Kaiba." They carried on before freezing, then disappearing; the screens were now back to normal.

"Attack power is holding now at two thousand."

"But this should've worked...!" I shouted.

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon is launching its attack." The computer despaired.

"No!"

(Yugi POV.)

Even as its face begins to melt, Blue-Eyes prepared to breathe a fireball of crackling, blue-white mist. "Now, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, time to obliterate them!" My opponent commanded.

I gasped, troubled; this was it. My friends Joey, Tristan, Téa, James, Lucy and Mokuba gasped and groaned this could be the end. The static-like, fading, melting Blue-Eyes shot forth a burst of white lightning.

(Kaiba POV.)

"Ugh...! _YUGI_!" I pounded my fists onto the console, in a moment of blind desperation.

(Yugi POV.)

My expression changed from bitter resignation to shock; somehow, I had heard Kaiba's voice! " _Kaiba_...?!" The blast approaches, enveloping me in an ocean of white lightning. The attack let loose, then, having filled the air around me, suddenly dissipates. The air was sparkling faintly; Feral Imp remained unharmed, as was I. "It stopped...! Ah...! The dragon..." I noted. Blue-Eyes was now half melted away; I could almost see its bones. It was phasing and cutting out more every second before glowing brightly as though destroyed, and is gone.

"This can't be...!" Kaiba complained.

"Wha... it's _gone_...!" Joey gasped.

"What happened?" James wondered.

"It's a trick!" The pointy-haired security guard decided.

(Kaiba POV.)

"The Blue-Eyes White Dragon is destroyed; but the virus was not responsible!" The computer explained.

"Then how? Did Yugi Moto somehow do this?" I asked the monitor.

"How _could_ he? It _is_ _your deck_." She stated.

"It's the Heart of the Cards...! Yugi was right...! Huh?" I had just heard a beep. The lock on the door flashed a red light. Someone on the other side was trying to get in. It flashed and beeped again.

(Yugi POV.)

"Why...?! Why me-e-e?!" The ghost asked, clutching his head.

"Why, because! Kaiba's still alive! _He_ stopped you!" I told him.

"Silence! _I_ _am_ _Kaiba_!"

"Enough! Your charade is over!" I shouted sharply.

"My brother is alive!" Mokuba proclaimed.

"What's going on?" Téa asked.

"It's like Yugi said. Last time Yugi duelled my brother, he showed Seto the Heart of the Cards! This _faker_ may have taken his deck, but the real Seto Kaiba's alive and well!"

"Oh..." My five friends gasped.

Atop the red podium, the thing that had been calling itself Seto Kaiba seemed to be having a nervous breakdown. "Impostor! The _real_ Seto Kaiba destroyed that monster; I know because I sensed him calling out to me when it happened. Now— enough of your lies! We know you're not Kaiba! It's time for you to show us who you _really_ are!"

The duelist opposite me shuddered all over, clutching his head harder, then, lifted his head and raved out loud. "I told you— I _am_ Kaiba! Hahahahahahahaha! Or at least I'm part of him— the darkest part!" As he spoke, the ghost's arms swell and burst his sleeves, his chest expanded and shredded the blue uniform-suit he was wearing, and his face and neck bulged and bubbled, then finally burst apart, revealing a different persona entirely. This new character was bulbous and fat, with small eyes and a wide, toad-like mouth. His hair, what little of it there was, was pink, and stuck out from the side of his bald head like a clown's. The thing that recently pretended to be Kaiba laughed, his new voice repellent and harsh. He now wore a purple cape with a huge collar.

"Eheheheheheh-heh. I can see you don't recognize me, Yugi. I wasn't _lying_ when I told you I was Seto Kaiba— the _evil_ part of him that you sent to the Shadow Realm after our last duel! Now I'm back, thanks to Pegasus! Nyahahahahahaha!"

"You're not a part of my brother anymore!" Mokuba raised a fist.

"Eeeww, it's hideous!" The girls and Jay complained.

"I always thought that this duel just might turn ugly— but I never thought _that_ ugly!" My blonde-haired friend did put his thumbs down.

"Hey ugly! If I were you, I'd start worrying about what my big brother's gonna do to you when he finally catches up to you!" Kaiba's brother threatened.

"I guess I just don't know what to call you. I was thinking about 'monster'- but I didn't want to insult the _cards_! It's your move; you've got a whole deck to go through and only one Blue-Eyes White Dragon left." I explained

The thing drew a card and looked at it. "Grappler in defense mode, ahahaha." He chuckled. Grappler was a purple sort of lizard warrior. It growls up at me.

'He's just biding his time until he draws his last Blue-Eyes.' "It's my turn." I looked at the Celtic Guardian monster card I just drew .'I'd play this card in defense mode, but he's still got his Defense Paralysis card in play. So, I can only attack. And with no defense, if he draws the Blue-Eyes White Dragon I'm _finished_!' I thought. "I'll set one card on the field and draw the Celtic Guardian as well, in attack mode!" Celtic Guardian was an armoured elf, with pointy ears and purple markings on his cheeks. He wields a sword. As soon as he was summoned, he leapt high into the air, and brought down his sword; Grappler was split in two. "Your Grappler's split!" I announced.

"Nyeh, parting is such sweet sorrow. Next up is Mystic Horseman in defense mode, and I'll lay one of my cards facedown _just like you_!"

I was keenly aware that I has only 500 life points left and there was a new pitfall on the field. 'Facedown? Is it a magic card, or is he setting a trap?' I asked myself. "Again I'll play a card face-down, and I'll use the Mystical Elf, in attack mode. Plus, this 'Book of Secret Arts' magic card will raise its attack _and_ defense power by three hundred points!" My Mystical Elf appeared on the field, a strawberry-blonde with light-blue-skin wearing a flowing, floor-length green dress, had her hands clasped before her and eyes closed. She quietly sang her prayer in an elven tongue. "My turn is over.

"Patience, Yugi, for it will soon be all over!"

"I find it hard to believe, but I'm likin' the look on that guy's face even less than I did before!"

"Then think about how Yugi feels standing up there, Joe." James commented.

"Loser! Make your move!" Mokuba coerced my opponent.

"Hmhmhmhm, as you wish." He drew the card gleefully. Ohh, prepare— For the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Indeed, he held up the third and final Blue-Eyes. It took to the field, roaring.

"Yugi!"

"Don't worry, Yugi! My brother will help out just like last time!" Mokuba promised.

"Dream on!" Kimo laughed. "Your luck's about to run out. Just see for yourself." My friends all watched the Blue-Eyes closely. " _Unlike_ the last Blue-Eyes, this one is at full power and your brother's in no position to do a thing _about_ it! 'Cause we found where his hiding place is, and now he's on the run."

"So that means, Kaiba is alive?" Tristan asked.

"Dimwit. It means don't expect another miracle- 'cause this duel's about to end!" Kimo further explained.

Mokuba tries to fight back his tears "Ugh... Oh no!" He wailed.

"Nyah-hah, such a good dragon— wouldn't you say, Yugi? This duel's about to end now— go, White Lightning attack!" Kaiba's evil half ordered.

"This duel's not over yet! Activate Mirror Force, now!" The blast struck a prismatic shield that has appeared in front of Mystical Elf, and the shield shines with the contained blast.

"Whough! He's turned over a trap card!" My opponent was almost stunned.

"The Mirror Force reflects your attack right back at you!" I explained.

"Pretty good trick; but I'm ready with one of my own. I'll use 'Negate Attack'!" The bolts of light from Mirror Force seemed to strike an invisible barrier in front of Blue-Eyes before vanishing.

'He had a trap card waiting, just in case!'

"Negate Attack neutralizes any attack thrown at me— _even if it's one of my own_."

"Yugi!" My friends all cried out.

"Hmhmhmhm! It's time to finish this duel— with Monster Reborn." I smiled.

"Oh no! That allows you to revive any monster lost in this duel from _either deck_!" The darker form of Seto squealed.

"I'm glad you know the rules; now guess which card I want. Be reborn— Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba's Blue-Eyes appears on my field, roaring and triumphant, in perfect health, its silver scales sparkled in the light of the sun.

"Ouh, fat lot of good that move's gonna do you, Yugi; both of these monsters are evenly matched!"

"Their powers are not the same." I smirked "You forgot about my Mystical Elf. She's been chanting a spell since I put her on the field. It allows the Mystical Elf to transfer her own attack power, to any other monster I choose!"

"Whaaat, this can't be!" The ghost cried.

"This move was inspired by Seto Kaiba himself. He showed me that you can _alter_ the attack power of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. But I'm _raising_ the power of mine, instead of _lowering_ it like Kaiba did to _yours_."

"This can't be happening! Oh no- no!"

"Consider this a message from the _real_ Seto Kaiba— _YOU LOSE_!" I raised my hand and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon attacked it counterpart. "Now, Blue-Eyes— Obliterate!" The impostor's dragon was beaten down, obliterated, like a rock in a sandstorm. The blast glowed brighter and brighter, bleaching the landscape, turning the entire arena into a beacon, and the world seems to shake. My friends shielded their eyes, fighting to stay standing.

Kaiba Life Points- 0

Yugi Life Points- 500

"Whoa-a-a-a-a-a!" The darker Kaiba squealed like a child.

"Pegasus may've helped you escape the Shadow Realm once before, but it _won't_ happen again— _NEVER_ again!" I extended a hand, exerting some unseen power, and, with one last exclamation of surprise, my opponent turned colours like a film negative, shatters, and was blown away into the bright yellow light. I stood strong, silhouetted in the light as the wind whips at my jacket and hair, the Millennium Puzzle blazing against my chest as its powers surged through me.

"Pegasus- I sense that you're watching. Consider this a warning. Nothing you send against me will stop me; and when we finally duel, _believe_ me, victory will be mine! I'll win back my grandfather's soul, and you will _pay_ for all the people you've hurt in the name of your sick little game! I'm coming for you, Pegasus!"

(Pegasus POV.)

The video cut out. I looked down at his hand, still moulded in the shape of the wineglass that had shattered, then up at the screen. I was no longer pleasantly entertained. 'Yugi, you've developed your shadow-powers quite a _bit_ , in such a short time. But when we finally duel, believe _me_ —your Millennium Puzzle will be _mine_! Mmhmhmhmhm!' I chuckled to myself.

(Yugi POV.)

As the yellow light evaporated, the red podium was empty, its life point counter read zero. Kaiba's deck sat in its zone on the console, Blue-Eyes was top. I had risen to the platform, gently picking it up, looking down at it sadly. "Kaiba..."

"That ghost is toast, huh, Yugi?" Joey asked.

"I knew that the real Kaiba was alive the whole time!" Tristan commented.

"Huh?" James and Lucy hummed.

"What is it?" My best friend asked.

"That creep took Mokuba!" Téa, Lucy and James breathed.

"Whoa!?" Me, Joey and Tristan breathed. "Huh...! Mokuba!" I shouted to try and get Seto's brother's attention. I then looked around; Kimo and Mokuba were nowhere in sight.

"I can't believe it!" Téa gulped.

"Mokuba?!" We all called out.

"He's gone. Taken again." I looked down at the ground.

"Oh, no...!" Tristan and Jay breathed.

"Hey, Mokuba!" We all shouted, but we were the only ones nearby…

 **A/N:** So once again, I want to apologise for the lateness of his chapter, I've just had a lot of school stuff going on lately, so I'm sorry if it's not up to my usual standards and how late I was updating this fanfiction. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but it will feature the Joey VS Rex duel, and the one after that will be based on Lucy and James. I'm not sure how long it will take me to write that one but hopefully it clears up a lot of things for you. I'm also sorry that they're only on the side-lines for now, in season 2- 5 they'll have bigger roles. Once again, thank you for reading, please review if you'd like to. :)


	8. Rise Of The Red Eyes

**A/N** : I'm so sorry for how long it took for this chapter to come out! I've had so much going on in the last few weeks ^^" But anyway, I'm back with the next chapter and it's Joey's duel against Rex. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter for now. Please leave a review if you'd like,

LyraKoto :)

Chapter 8- Rise of the Red Eyes

(Joey POV.)

The sun set over Duelist Kingdom and the sky turned a handsome hue of purple and pink, whilst the ocean water glimmered like amber. "Mokuba? Mokuba?!" We all shouted.

"This is no time to be playin' hide-'n'-seek, kid!" I shouted.

My friends and I met in a forest clearing from six different directions.

"Those thugs must've snatched 'im back to Pegasus' castle." T concluded.

"So now they've got your grandpa _and_ Kaiba's little brother, too?" Lucy asked. We all turned and looked at the distant castle, silhouetted against the sunset.

"Looks that way..." James sulked.

"It's just another reason for us to win those ten star chips and get in there." Yugi encouraged us.

"No doubt!" Yugi and I looked up at the castle, resolute; then I ruined the moment when I noticed something on the ground. "Whoa. Huh. It's my lucky day!" I spotted a bunch of cards scattered around our feet and reached for them.

"Hands off, those're _mine_." Tristan stopped me.

"Cool Tristan! I didn't know _you_ were training to become a duelist!" Yugi laughed.

I picked up a card, before T swiped it away, grinning sheepishly at Yugi. "Yeah, well, I figure if a doofus like _Joey_ can hold his own in this game, then hey— I'll probably be an expert at it!"

"Oh... I recognize _that_ monster!"

"Haven't I seen that card in _your_ deck, Joey?" James asked.

"Not this one. But I think I got somethin' just like it. Hmm…" I flicked through my deck, until he found a green monster that looks just like the red one I picked out of Tristan's cards. "Bingo! Swamp Battleguard! Well, wouldya take a look at this! These two look like they're long-lost brothers! A' course, that doesn't mean _your_ boy packs the same kinda wallop _mine_ does!"

"His 'wallop' is just fine! My Lava Battleguard has never let me down. Try 'im out- you'll see!"

"Thanks. It _does_ say they work best together..."

"Ya know what, I think I kinda see a resemblance between you two and those _muscle heads_...

"Hey, yeah." Lucy added and began to laugh with James, Yugi and Téa.

"Laugh it up! I take that as a complement!" I shouted.

(James POV.)

In the late sunset, handfuls of duelists mingled and wandered on a wide plain with patchy grass, trees around, and mountains in the distance. My friends and I stood at the edge of the expanse.

"Wow. After all the crazy duelists we've been running into, it's nice to see some _normal_ kids for a change." Lucy commented.

"Yeah, how 'bout it, tough-guy? Any of these tykes _puny_ enough for you to take on, or d'ya wanna go looking for some three-year-olds?" Tristan asked Joey, making him jump a little.

"Come on, be nice. You know Joey's just biding his time until he finds a dueling _monkey_ to challenge!" Téa furthered. Even Yugi couldn't keep from laughing quietly. We all laughed out loud at what Téa had said, but Joey wasn't amused.

"Hahaha! Dueling monkey, _nice_ one!" Tristan and I giggled.

"Joey: Who wants some?! Just one more word about duelin' monkeys, and I'm gonna—" Joey turned around and yelled at us, but he was interrupted by a woman's laughter.

"Ahahaha!" Mai stepped out from behind a tree and giggled with glee.

"Ugh, _tell_ me that's not who I _think_ it is..." Our blonde-haired friend turned around and looked at Mai.

"How are you, Joseph, glad to see me?" The young woman asked.

"Ecstatic." Joey replied unenthusiastically.

"So Joey, is _Yugi_ still fighting all your battles for you? Everyone knows if Yugi wasn't there to hold your hand, you wouldn't have beat me. Isn't that _right_ , Yugi?"

"That's not true." Yugi fought back.

"Oh, _really_! Then I propose he steps out of your shadow _here and now_!" The duellist pointed an accusing finger at Joe. "If Joey thinks he's so tough, let's see him play for _himself_! I'm waiting for your answer, Joey! Think you have the guts to step up and face the duelist I've arranged for you?"

"... It's not _you_?" Joey asked.

"Mmmhmhmhmhm." Mai laughed. Rex walked out from behind a nearby cliff, carrying his bag slung over a shoulder and looking smug.

"I'm duelling on Mai's behalf. Recognize me?"

"That's Rex Raptor!" Yugi and I gasped.

"This twerp supposed to scare me or somethin'? I betcha he ain't so tough!" Yugi's best friend smirked.

"Don't you _remember_ , Joey?! _Rex placed second in the Regionals_!" I reminded our friend.

" _Well_ , Joey? Ya gotta ask mommy's permission or what?" Mai enticed.

"No way! This is _my_ fight!" Joey stood firm and confident, itching to duel with Rex.

" _Joey_!" We all gasped.

"What are you trying to prove?" Téa asked.

" _Really_ , bro, pick your battles!" Tristan furthered.

"Hmm?" Lucy hummed.

"If little Yugi does any of his backseat duelling, then Joey is disqualified and the match automatically goes to Rex." Mai added.

"Huh?!" We were all shocked.

"Whaddaya say, Joey? This is your big chance to prove yourself- or are you gonna back out?" Mai asked, coercing Joey to duel with Raptor even more.

"Of _course_ he is, we—" Lucy was cut off by our blonde friend.

"No! That's the way I want it, just me an' him."

We gasped again.

"It may cost me all my star chips, but I don't deserve to keep 'em if the only reason I'm winnin' is 'cause a' Yugi's smarts. All my life, people're tryin' to help me 'cause they think I can't help _myself_. Well, I don't need to be babied _this_ time!" Joey furthered.

"You've _lost_ it, Joey! You can believe whatever you want, but I won't just _stand_ here and watch you throw your chips away! I hope you guys don't mind, but little Joey won't be comin' out to duel today. Maybe once he grows up we can arrange a playdate—" Our pointy-haired friend was interrupted by Joey.

"That's it! Ugh!" Joe forced Tristan onto the ground with a hard shove.

Mai, (watching with satisfied amusement) gasped suddenly; and even she looked upset. Yugi and Téa, Lucy and I gasped along with the blonde. Tristan, now on the ground, wiped the dirt off his face with a sleeve. "Hey, wha'd ya shove me for?!" He asked.

Joey was standing over him, resolute and angry. "Didn't ya hear what I just said, wise-guy?! I'm tired of everyone thinkin' they gotta come to my rescue!"

"But that's not how it is; friends look out for each other—" Yugi stated in a worried tone.

"Keep outta this, Yug. Just lemme do what I gotta do." Joey told him.

Tristan stood up, incensed and glaring at him. "Great idea; do _what_ you gotta do— even if it means losin' the chance to help your sister!"

I felt like that got Joey's attention, but he didn't show it.

"L-listen, let's just _cool off_ a sec." Lucy tried to calm the others down as she plead for them to stop fighting, I knew how much she hated violence.

"Forget it! If mister macho wants to lose he can do it by himself!" Tristan bitterly put his hands in his pockets and strode away.

"But Tristan—" I attempted to make T come back.

"Let 'im _go_." Joey told us.

"Ahh, some trouble in paradise?" Rex giggled.

"Stay outta this!" The girls growled, but Joey put a hand up to stop them.

" _So_ , what's it gonna be? You gonna run off with your _friend_ or start acting like a real duelist?" Mai questioned.

"I'm still here, ain't I? Yugi- no offense, but I want ya to keep outta this one." Joey smirked recklessly.

"Uh... Hmm." Our spikey-haired friend nodded.

"All right— then it's dino feeding time!" Raptor exclaimed. Right on cue, a duel arena with a 45 on the side appeared out of the ground behind him, causing a localized earthquake. The podia and projectors unfolded, ready for a duel as Rex Raptor took the red side and Joey took the blue.

"We believe in you, Joey!" Téa cheered.

"Just don't forget what you're fighting for!" I reminded him.

(Joey POV.)

"What I'm fightin' for? I got _that_ part down— it's _who_ I'm fightin' that's makin' me sweat!"

"Rex! Don't forget our deal— beat him and y'get to duel with me!"

"I can't believe ya reduced yourself to bein' Mai's attack dog!" I teased my opponent.

"'Least I'm no dueling monkey!" He laughed.

"Rrrgggh!" I snarled, I was so angry, that my eyes flared up.

"Whoa! So how many chips d'you wanna lose to my dinos?" My enemy queried.

"I got two— but I plan on doublin' them right here!" I schemed.

"You wish! I bet your deck isn't even prepared for the fields we're playing on!" Rex laughed.

' _Man_ , if he only knew! I still have a hard time tellin' one field from another, let _alone_ usin' 'em in any kinda strategic way. My best bet's gonna be hittin' 'im hard and fast, an' I think I know just the cards to do the job— Baby Dragon and Time Wizard! If I use 'em together, I can speed up time an' make my Dragon super-powerful. Hey— it worked once before when I duelled Mai, so here's hopin' it'll do the job again!' I strategized.

"Quit stallin'! Let's duel!" Rex coerced.

"Bring it!" I ordered.

Rex Life Points- 2000

Joey Life Points- 2000

(Yugi POV.)

On the side-lines, I glanced away from the arena then back, then made my decision. "Hmm... Hey, guys, keep rooting Joey on for us— I gotta go see about something!" I ran off before my friends could ask why.

"Wha? Yugi!" They tried to call me back.

(Joey POV.)

I drew my first cards, the opening hand being; Baby Dragon, Time Wizard, Leogun, Axe Raider, and Sword Arm of Dragon. I drew both of the cards in my combo on my very first turn! 'Pay dirt! I couldn'a _asked_ for a better hand! Heehee hee hee...' I giggled, glancing over and noticing that Yugi was gone; Téa, Lucy and James looking for where he went. 'Huh? Where'd Yugi go? Oh well. Wait'll he sees what I did all by myself!'

"Baby Dragon, defense mode!" I summoned my Baby dragon and he appeared on the field. ' _That's_ right, it's a _Baby Dragon_ \- Rex knows he's _toast_!

"Ya never leave a baby unattended, and you're about to find out why! Two-Headed King Rex! Attack!" The purple dino lifted one of its giant feet and stomped Baby Dragon which made a pitiful squeak and was gone.

" _Poor baby_. Looks like we found out what he was made of!"

"But... I didn't get to play my combo...!" I complained.

"And d'ya know why? Because even _three-year-olds_ know better than to defend on their first move! Ha! I can't believe you actually did that! You rookie!"

"Everyone makes mistakes, Joey! Just try not to make another one!" James advised.

"Ahahahaha! You don't get it, do you, little Joey's already _made_ the one fatal mistake that's gonna cost him this entire duel— and _that_ was ever agreeing to this match in the _first_ place!

"Ugh..." I groaned, starting to sweat.

"Ha! With your Baby Dragon crushed, my Two-Headed King Rex can terrorize the field for the rest of the match!"

"All right, maybe I did screw up. But I think I still have one monster in my hand that can beat that thing." I muttered. "Leogun! Show that overgrown iguana who the real king a' beasts is!" I summoned my Leogun, and he appeared on the field with a roar.

"Hahaha, you amateur! Since we're on a wilderness field, my King Rex gets a nice, fat power bonus! Tough luck for your pussycat!" Rex laughed.

"Field bonus?! _Now_ he tells me!" I complained.

"King Rex, foot-stomp!" My opponent ordered and King Rex flattened my lion monster. All that could be seen of Leogun under King Rex's foot, was its tail sticking out.

Rex Life Points- 2000

Joey Life Points- 1670

"Ouch!" I flinched.

"Let's go! You're the appetizer; I wanna get on to the main course!" Raptor coerced.

"I still got plenty to serve up! That is, if I finally figured out how to use this 'field power bonus' thing right." I placed Axe Raider on the field. "Here goes nothin'. Axe Raider!" Axe Raider appeared on the field "He-hey! He got the power bonus!" I cheered. My Axe Raider swung his weapon, and King Rex was dusted. Rex watches his lifepoints subtract with mild shock.

Rex Life Points- 1870

Joey Life Points- 1670

"I did it!" I cried out in happiness.

"Don't let it go to your head! Sword Arm of Dragon! Cut that Axe Raider down to size!" Rex's new monster was summoned. "Sword Tail Slash!"

Axe Raider was thrown backward, then evaporated suddenly into motes of dust.

Rex Life Points- 1870

Joey Life Points- 1605

'That's my third monster he's trashed. Even with the field power bonus I can't beat 'im.' I complained to myself.

"Joey!" Téa grabbed my attention and I looked over at my three friends.

"Don't let that dino-dork intimidate you! Remember, we're all right behind you!" Lucy cheered.

'Yeah, right- that's why Yugi an' Tristan ditched me...' I despaired.

(Tristan POV.)

I was by a stream, splashing water on my face, calling Joey as many kinds of idiot as I could think of. "What a nimrod. Hm! Big dumb— jerk!"

"You okay, Tristan?" I heard Yugi's voice from behind me.

" _Yug_?! Whaddaya doin' here, you should be helpin' Joey!" I told him.

"Joey made it pretty clear he didn't want my help on this one. And since you left, I figured maybe I should, too." He smiled.

"Me being there and you being there are two totally different things!" I stood, my hurt feelings forgotten. "Without your coaching, Joey won't last _two minutes_ against that conniving little freakasaurus! I don't care _what_ he says, ya gotta go back there and help 'im out pronto!"

"I can't do that. Joey needs to fight this duel on his own and I gotta _let_ 'im." My spikey haired friend all but agreed. I grabbed Yugi by the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

" _Yugi_!"

"If I go back on my promise and help Joey, he'll be disqualified! Besides, we've gotta believe in him so he believes in himself!"

"Rrrrgh..." I let go of my friend and put him back on the floor. "Yeah, well... maybe I don't think he can win!"

"But, Tristan, this is about something more important than winning or losing. This is about Joey learning to be a strong big brother for his little sister. And even though he doesn't need our help, he needs to know he has our support." Yugi told me as I glanced back at him, then looking away again.

"Ah, I don't know..."

(Joey POV.)

I glanced again at my empty spectator section out of the corner of my eye.

'Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe the only way to help my sister _was_ by relyin' on my friends. No, that's not true! I can't start thinkin' that way! If I can't rely on myself, how can I expect my little sister to? Now _think_. There's gotta be _something in this hand_ that I can play. Hmmmph... Huh! Wait! I still have this Time Wizard! Too bad I don't have my Baby Dragon to play it with anymore. Oh well. I guess it couldn't hurt to put it out on the field anyway. Here goes nothin'.' I placed Time Wizard in a magic-and-trap zone space, as a face-down. "Time Wizard!" I called.

"Raptor! Watch that Time Wizard!" Mai warned.

"Ah, without Yugi's help this chump doesn't even know how to use it!"

"I'm playin' Rock Ogre in defense!" I announced.

"Ahaha, ya see? I knew the rookie didn't know what he was doing! Megazowler! Wreck that rock old-school style! Horn Ramming Charge Attack!" As Megazowler charged, Rock Ogre appeared; the large, orange triceratops hit my carved stone soldier at full ramming speed, leaving gravel in its wake. "Reduced to rubble! I sure sent _him_ back to the stone ages; nah-heh-heh!" My opponent chuckled.

"Fine! Go, Flame Swordsman!" My warrior appeared on the field. Turn up the heat an' carve that dino like it was a big turkey!"

"Didn't you see what I did to your Rock Ogre? D'ya really think that your puny little Flame Swordsman will last any longer? Looks like I 'm gonna hafta teach you respect for my dinos _the hard way_! Ataaack!" Megazowler charged right at Flame Swordsman)

"Rex, you big dino-dummy!" Mai called out to him.

"Flaming Sword of Battle!" I ordered. Flame Swordsman grunted, and his crystalline orange sword began to flame. He met Megazowler head-on and attacked it.

Megazowler went up in flames and vanished; Flame Swordsman beat it.

Rex Life Points- 1330

Joey Life Points- 1605

"Tell me how a swordsman could beat a dinosaur...!"

"...I actually won that?" I asked.

"There is no way Joey could've known that dinosaur cards are _especially_ vulnerable to _fire_. That _jerk_ , he totally lucked out on that one!" I heard Mai complain.

"Heheh, looks like I found the secret to beatin' your dinos; hope you're not too _sore_ about it. Get it? Sore? Dino? Dino-sore?" I joked, laughing at my pun.

"Sword Arm of Dragon!" Another dragon appeared, this time in defence mode.

"Want some?! Come an' get it, buddy!" I laughed. Flame Swordsman took it down; next to fall was Rex's Crawling Dragon #2, then his Uraby. I was on a roll!

"Yeah! I knew you were gonna make a comeback, Joey!" Lucy shouted.

"This is _far_ from over, ya know! _One card_ won't win this for you."

"All righty then, I'll just bring out another for ya! Swamp Battleguard!" My green ogre appeared on the field alongside Flame Swordsman.

"Big _deal_. I have a beast that'll wipe that smirk off your face _permanently_!" Rex drew, and gets a big grin on his face. This couldn't be good. "All right! Meet the top link a' the food chain! Serpent Night Dragon!"

I was confused.

" _This_ rare card's awarded to the elite few who've made it to the final round of the regional championships— but for a loser like _you_ , it should be an honour just to get _thrashed_ by it! Nightmare Sonic Blast!" He called. Serpent Night Dragon generated piercing, cutting arcs of sound, and blew Flame Swordsman away with ease. I was starting to sweat again.

Rex Life Points- 1330

Joey Life Points-1595

"Ugh, ugh... he was my best card..." I sulked.

"Poor Joey..." James was put down by that as well.

I looked down at my hand, leaning against the console, then went to draw a card. "Man; there's not a monster in my _deck_ that could save me now..." I drew, neither overjoyed nor disappointed, just surprised. My card was Lava Battleguard, the card I borrowed from Tristan.

'Tristan's card... All this time, and it finally hits me. Tristan's always been lookin' out for me. (aloud) Not because he thinks I always need his help, but because he's a true friend!'

"Yo! Joey!" I startled out of my thoughts and looked over at the sidelines; Yugi and Tristan were now standing beside Téa, Lucy and James.

"Huh? Wha?"

"We're here for ya, buddy! So how 'bout it? You gonna take that card a' mine for a test-drive or what?" My pointy-haired friend rooted me on.

Yugi, James and the girls shared a smile; Tristan and I were buds again!

"You got it, pal! Gooooo, Lava Battleguard!"

"Cool! My card's on the field!" Tristan smiled.

"What a _touching reunion_. Too bad my Serpent Night Dragon is gonna blast it to shreds! Now! Attack the green one!" Raptor ordered. Serpent Night Dragon attacked Swamp Battleguard, but its sonic waves bounced back toward it. "What?! My sonic blasts are being deflected!" All of us watched the battle unfold, as the lights of explosions coloured the air blue and red; is Serpent Night Dragon was destroyed. "How was my Dragon's attack repelled?! There aren't any trap cards out!"

"Huh? Oh, I get it, the red one blocked for the green one!" Tristan realised.

"Tristan's card was there right when I needed it most..." James gasped.

"Of course! Those two monsters are like best friends, so when they're together on the field they help power each other up! Just like how you and Joey help each other out in real life, huh, Tristan?" Yug smiled.

"That's what bein' a buddy is all about..." Tristan explained.

"Thanks for everything, man! I owe ya!" I smiled with gratitude at T, who replied with a thumbs-up.

"What a team! Not only did you take out Rex's monster, you made a nice dent in his lifepoints, too!"

Rex Life Points- 840

Joey Life Points- 1595

"Right! An' now that we're together again…"

"...There's not a monster Rex has that can stop us!" Tristan continued.

The late sunset turns the clouds all shades of orange, pink, and purple. Joey has Lava Battleguard and Swamp Battleguard on the field, and Rex's field is empty.

"Your horned freaks may've won control of the field..." Rex set a monster in face-down defense mode. "But now it's time to see if you can _hold_ it. Trakodon!"

"Battleguard! Give that card a bashin'!" I ordered and Lava Battleguard hit the face-down monster with his club, and Trakodon was no more. The light from the explosion reflecting onto my team.

"Whoa, look at 'em glow! Those guys're _some_ kinda tag-team!" James gasped.

"Wow, you're right about that! The power bonus they gain from both being on the field at the same time makes them a tough two to beat!" Yugi agreed.

"No joke! And since Joey's already taken out Rex's best monster card, the rest'll be _cake_! Finish 'im, bro!" My oldest friend continued to cheer.

"Ha!" The dino duelist laughed. "Who _said_ that Serpent Night Dragon Joey destroyed two turns ago was my _best card_?" Rex drew, and looked ready and able to dish out some payback. "Hmm! My supreme monster _is_ a dragon, _but of a different sort_! The Red-Eyes Black Dragon!

"Ahh!" I screamed as my friends all gasped.

"A _what_ dragon?!" Mai asked.

Red-Eyes appeared on the field with a spectacular light show, and roared an avian cry. Its sharp, armorlike scales were a glossy black, and its eyes glowed red. The impact of one of its claws on the field as it lands made the terrain tremble. My Battleguards and I looked nervous.

"Your pair of primates can power up 'til they're green in the face, they're _still_ no match for the thrashing power of this beast!" Rex smirked.

"Ugh..."

"So it _does_ exist. My grandpa told me about this card. Its powers are said to rival those of the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Yugi informed us all.

"It's about _time_ Rex played a card that'll put Joey in his place..." I heard Mai comment.

"And if you think those brain-dead brutes of yours will rescue each other from _this_ dragon's rampage, think again! With Dragon Nails, my Red-Eyes gets a power boost strong enough to clobber an _army_ of your Battleguards! Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Inferno Fire Blast!" The dragon breathed a big fireball, and both Battleguards were engulfed.

"How could 'e torch 'em _both_ with just one shot?!" I asked.

Tristan looked stricken. When the field cleared of fire, it was also clear of both of my monsters. "Those who defend together, are _destroyed_ together! Don't _tell_ me ya thought their little clubs would be enough to save them from my dragon's wrath."

"That creep!" James scowled.

"Nehhehhehhehheh!" Rex laughed.

Rex Life Points- 840

Joey Life Points- 235

"Mmhmhmhm, that's a good boy, Rex, nice work." Mai continued to cheer on my opponent as the situation only grew worse for me and my deck.

"D'you smell that _odour_ in the air, Joey? It's the stench of your defeated Battleguards; who's up next for the roast? Nah-hah-heh!"

"Gotta stay calm..." I muttered.

"Hang in there!" Tristan advised.

"Yugi, tell me that dragon _isn't_ as tough as it looks. I mean, there must be _something_ Joey can do to stop it...?" James suggested.

"Play every monster ya got; my dragon has enough firepower to turn your whole deck into a smoldering pile of ash!" Raptor continued to mock me.

'Rex is right; no creature _I_ have can out-muscle _that_ thing! Man... I guess this is where I get my _butt_ handed to me...'

"Yo, Joey!" Tristan called.

"Wha?" I asked, looking at my friends.

"You may not have the monster to beat that thing, but you got the smarts!"

"We're not giving up on you, Joey!" Yug continued.

"Don't forget— duelling's more about heart than strength!" Téa reminded me.

"Now show this lizard what you're made of!" Lucy and James finished the cheer.

I nodded in agreement, and reached to draw, hesitates for a moment, then pulled the card. I looked slightly surprised.

"Yeeah... that's it, Joey. Slap down another card for my Red-Eyes to fry up!"

"Hey, are you gonna nab me the victory you promised, or are you gonna sit there with that dumb look on your face?!" Mai questioned my opponent. She kept nagging, which eventually faded into the background.

"Oh, Joey!" Raptor called.

I looked up from desperately trying to figure out my next move. "Huh?"

"I have an idea. Let's make this duel more exciting and each put one card up for grabs with our star chips. And just so it's fair, we'll both put up whatever card we have on the field, sound good?"

"Wha? I don't have any cards on the- huh? Oh yeah, my Time Wizard, I forgot about that!" I muttered.

"And for him, I'll give you my _rarest_ card; the supreme Red-Eyes Black Dragon! "

"Huh...?" I questioned.

"Just what do you think you're doing, you disobedient dolt! You're here to take Joey _out_ of this tournament, not to improve your deck!" Mai tried to stop Rex.

"Eh? Stay outta this!"

"Rex, you double-crossing snake! I know what you're scheming!" Mai continued to protest.

"I'm no lousy snake, I'm a dinosaur, you know that." Rex screamed.

"Ha! You're no dinosaur."

Mai and Rex keep arguing as, I thought through Rex's proposal. 'That Red-Eyes Black Dragon could really help my chances at winnin' this tournament, and gettin' its prize money for my sister... but I hate to risk this Time Wizard Yugi gave me, like it was some _bargaining chip_. Wait a minute... what'm I talkin' about? Maybe I don't _have_ to!' "You got a deal, Rex! Your Red-Eyes Dragon and my Time Wizard, winner takes all!"

" _What_?!" Mai asked.

"Yeah!" Raptor seemed highly enthusiastic over my agreement.

"It's a gutsy move." Yugi informed everyone.

"But it could work." James added.

"Huh! But while I'm at it, Rex- I'm makin' him my weapon a' choice, too! Go, Time Wizard!"

I flipped my Time Wizard card face-up and slapped it down faceup on the field.

"What're you doing?!" The purple-fringed duellist questioned.

"Joey just figured out the best possible move for this situation." Yugi smiled.

"This wouldn't be happening if you'd just obeyed my commands, Rex!" Mai was annoyed by this move, and I _liked_ it.

"Now, I hope ya packed your bags, Rex, 'cause if my Time Wizard's spin arrow lands on a time warp, you'll be on the next boat _off_ this island!"

"D'ya really wanna leave this entire duel up to a single spin? Ya do know what'll happen if that arrow lands on a skull, don'tcha?" He asked.

"It's a risk I gotta take; Time Roulette, go!" I put a balled fist into the air and the roulette began to spin.

"What happens if the arrow lands on a skull?" Lucy asked.

"It'll self-destruct and take a chunk out of Joey's lifepoints." Yugi explained.

"Aw, man— all he's _got_ is a chunk!" James frowned.

The Roulette kept spinning

"I can't believe this entire duel has come down to one spin! It's almost too nerve-wracking to even _watch_!" Téa looked away, fearing that the spin would fail me.

"All we can do now is hope that arrow doesn't land on a skull."

"Okay— then let's start hoping." Lucy began to hope.

The Time Roulette kept spinning; we all watched it intently as I grit my teeth. 'C'mon, time machine...' I could tell Rex wanted a skull but the time machine just had to show up as the arrow started to slow down.

"It's stopping...!" James pointed out as the roulette got slower and slower when everyone held their breath.

"Slowly..." The blonde duellist whispered.

The arrow ticked to a stop on a crest! My friends and I cheered. "Yeah!"

"Way to go, Joe!" Yugi applauded.

"No!" Rex cried.

"A'right- time warp, go!" Time Wizard waved its scepter, now glowing with power. The sky around the field changed colour as Time Wizard pointed his sceptre at Red-Eyes. A swirling vortex appears in the sky and a strong wind blows from it. The spectators cowered, as did my opponent.

"You jerk! Look what you've done! The entire space-time continuum is speeding out of control! Eons are passing like seconds!" He flinched away from the bright light. When he looked at the field again, he was aghast. "Aaaagh... Huh?!"

"He's been... fossilized." Téa pointed out.

Mai breathlessly tried to deny the truth. "No...! He hasn't. He's still standing. Sure, he's beginning to grey a little, but that's natural. Go on and have him attack, Rex." Despite Mai's unconvincing reassurances, Red-Eyes appeared to have turned to stone. "Go _on_ , Rex!" She ordered her lap-dog.

"Right. Uh, Red-Eyes? Go on and attack..." Rex's command petered out as Red-Eyes's stone head fell off and smashed to the floor. "Ouagh! No, no, nooooo!" The rest of Red-Eyes followed and fell onto the head.

My friends all watched in awe and were stunned by the turn that the duel had taken. "The millions of years that Joey's Time Wizard made pass has turned Rex's dragon into a brittle shell of dust!" Yugi smiled.

Rex Life Points- 0

Joey Life Points- 235

"Mmgh... So, I guess you won my star chips, huh?" Rex frowned.

I breathed a deep sigh of relief. " _Wait_ a second. Not only did I win your star chips, but I won your Red-Eyes, too- fair and square!"

"Aauaauaugggh!" He wailed.

"All right!" The girls high-fived.

"And he did it all by himself, too." Yugi smiled.

I jumped off the duel podium before it reached the ground, running toward my friends. "I did it, guys! I did it!"

Tristan's ran straight toward me with the others jogging behind. "Hey, you're the man, Joey!"

"Yeah, you know it!" I agreed.

"Comin' right atcha, man!"

"Gimme some skin, bro!" I requested.

"Up high, or down low!?" He questioned. Tristan and I had been running toward each other throughout the past few sentences, and right when we reached each-other, I found myself on the ground with Tristan standing over me smugly. "I guess you're down low, bud."

"You- you shoved me! After everything I just went through, you go an' _shove_ me?!" My face was red with surprise.

"Yeah? Well, tough tamale! Now we're even for when _you_ pushed _me_!" He made this seem fair, but I still felt like it wasn't as I jumped up, ready to fight.

"Eh! Don't you know two wrongs don't make a right, ya jerk?!"

"Should I make it _three_ , then?!" He joked.

"Bring it on!" I braced myself for a play-fight.

The rest of my friends stood off to the side watching the 'fight'

(James POV.)

"Come on, guys, there's no need to _fight_ over this!" I reasoned.

"Maybe we oughta stay outta this one. I think this is their bizarre way of showing each other they care."

"Oh... Okay..." Lucy sighed.

We all watched, nonplussed, as Tristan and Joey grappled; Tristan was gripping Joey's nose, and Joey was stretching Tristan's cheeks, both of them growling unintelligible insults and looking ridiculous.

"I just hope they don't care about _me_ that much..."

A few hours later, a huge full moon shone down through the treetops to shine on a path somewhere in Duelist Kingdom's vast forests. "Boy, it sure got _dark_ in a hurry." Yugi sighed.

"Yeah, maybe we oughta set up camp somewhere." Téa suggested.

"Here in this dark, creepy forest?" Lucy asked.

"Don't be afraid, Lucy. You've got _me_ to protect you!" I smiled.

"Yeah- but who's protecting _you_ , James?" Téa asked.

"Hehe, good point. Let's set up camp." A bush rustled suspiciously along the path.

"Relax, guys! There's nothin' in these woods but crickets and squirrels!" Our blonde friend laughed.

A few minutes later, we had set up camp and a little fire on a few sticks. On a branch, an owl hooted softly, its eyes glowing with reflected moonlight. We sat around the fire and beneath the trees, Tristan in the middle of telling a ghost story. "... And when they finally pulled over to look and see what was in the back seat of the car... It was over twenty pepperoni pizzas with double cheese and meatballs!"

"Oh please, what kind of ghost story is that supposed to be!" Téa complained.

Joey sprang up to his feet. "Arrgh, if I don't get some food in me _I'm_ gonna be turnin' into a ghost!"

"Those guys and their stomachs, huh, Jay?"

Joey then spots a yellow mushroom with pink spots, sitting at the base of the tree. "Huh? Heyyy, my meal ticket!" He lunged towards the mushroom to take a bite right out of the top, but me and Tristan grabbed him by the arms, holding him back as he kept scrambling forward, Lucy Yugi and Téa walking over to us.

"Wild mushrooms are poisonous, Joey!" I informed him.

"So do us all a favour— _and let him eat it_ Ahahaha!" Mai laughed.

Joey stops struggling, and all six of us looked at Mai.

" _Now_ whaddaya want, Mai?" Joe asked. The blonde woman took a candy bar out of her pocket and bit into it, chewing with relish. We all watched her, eyes wide, and simultaneously sniffing the air. "That's it! You can duel me, you can insult me, but you're not _eatin_ ' in front a' me!"

"You're that _hungry_ , are you? Okay, then, give me your star chips and I'll give you some food." She offered.

Joey gaped, eyeing the candy bar. And who could blame him? I certainly couldn't, it looked so tempting... "Guh! Forget it! Potato chips— I mean, star chips are priceless!" He shook off the hunger.

"I was just kidding, Joseph. I'll more than happy to share if _you_ can manage to ask politely like a gentleman."

"Right, so then you can go an' make fun a' me for that, too?" He argued.

"Look, by tomorrow I'll have won entrance to the castle so there's no point in me keeping an _entire_ knapsack full of food."

"Mmmmgh..." Our blonde-haired buddy mumbled.

"Sure would be nice not to have to duel tomorrow on an empty stomach." Yugi wished.

"How do we know this isn't another trick! Gimme just _one good reason_ to trust you!" Joey threatened.

"'Cause it's either me or that poisonous mushroom."

We all groaned; Mai had a point.

A few minutes later, Mai's rucksack was unpacked and its contents spread on the ground. There was a first aid kit, a couple of packs of gum; a couple more candy bars, a plastic-wrapped stack of plastic plates, and another similar package with plastic cups, a couple of small cans, a couple of crisp packets; a thermos; and four soda cans.

"Look at all this stuff! Candy bars—" Yugi awed.

"Dibs on the candy bars." Joey called dibs.

"— Potato chips—" I continued

"Dibs on the chips!" Tristan followed.

"— Canned fruit—"

"Dibs on the fruit." Unlike my friends I was going to eat healthily. "— Soda—" I called.

Joey: Dibs on the soda.

"Sorry, boys, no dibs on _anything_ yet. At least not until you complete your chores. I want _Yugi_ to go look for some firewood."

"Sure."

"And you two boys can go and fetch us some water." Mai ordered.

"You bet." Tristan agrees, Tristan all but shoving Joey away from the campsite, the latter reluctantly clutching a collapsible bucket.

"If she's not slingin' insults then she's barkin' orders..." Yugi's best friend moaned.

"I'm willin' to swallow my pride if it means swallowin' some food!" Tristan sweat-dropped.

"I'll go and gather us up that firewood." Yugi walked off to get the sticks.

"James, I need _you_ to watch over the fire."

"Okay." I agreed, Lucy following me.

"Wait a second Lucy. I don't want you following James around _all_ night, you and Téa can go and take a shower, there are a few makeshift ones over in that direction." Mai pointed out.

"Uh, thanks, Mai!" Téa and Lucy thanked Mai.

"Hanging out with those boys is no reason to have to _smell_ like them!"

Later, Mai watched Tristan and Joey over at the campfire while she and I stood guard outside Téa and Lucy's showers.)

"Joey, I don't think we should cook the _candy bars_..." Yugi told Joe.

"Back off, I know what I'm doin'..."

"Look at you go, Joey, only thing missing is a chef's hat!" Mai teased. Joey reacted, goofy and flattered but still not sure he liked her after all she'd put him through. "And a _cute apron_."

"Geez! Alright, already!"

"Now _keep cooking_!"

"You're tough, Mai!" Lucy poked her head through the shower curtain.

"Us gals've got to look out for each other, especially with a buncha bozos like _them_ around."

Upon hearing Mai talk about us that way, Lucy and Téa were uncertain.

"I don't know why you even bother hanging out with them!"

"That's easy, Mai; they're our best friends."

"And James is my boyfriend." Lucy added, retreating back into the shower.

" _These_ goofballs? In my experience, their type is only good for moving furniture or fixing cars."

"Hey, Mai?" Téa asked. Just then, something rustles on the side of the shower Mai wasn't guarding. "Aaah!" She squealed.

Mai went into the shower to help her. "What's wrong?"

"I heard something moving around right outside!" Mai poked her head out of the far side of the shower; but there was nothing there but bushes.

"Huh... Well it's gone now." She exited around the side of the shower and back to me.

Later on, we all sat down to dinner. A pot of boiling water sat over the fire, heating packages of rice. Mai was perched primly on a rock, legs crossed, and the rest of us were sitting on the ground. "Wow! It sure smells good!" T complimented.

"Time to dig in!" We all cheered and then ate for a moment.

"Mmm— tasty!" I praised.

"Ah, thankya very much!"

"James' is better, I know that's pretty biased coming from me but this is still delicious, Joey." Lulu smiled.

"Not bad. How's yours, Téa?" Yugi asked.

"Mmm, four stars!" Téa smiled as Mai took a sip of her soda.

"Speaking of _stars_ , I hear you've won a few, Mai. How many do you have? Eight? Or is it nine? However many, it sure sounds like you're in the zone!" Yug flattered.

"Huh! Don't think you're gonna fool me with your 'nice guy' routine, _Yugi_. It's only a matter of time before you—" Yugi looked slightly hurt; he was just trying to be friendly by giving her a compliment.

"Can't we just forget about the tournament for _one night_?" Lucy requested.

"Let's make fun a' Joey instead. That's always fun." Tristan laughed.

"Okay, just as long as everyone is crystal-clear about _one little thing_ — (flatly) any duellist in my way is going down!" The rest of us gasped, surprised at Mai's sudden hostility. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go for a walk." With that, Mai stood up and walked away from the campfire, and down the path toward the sea, all six of us watching her go.

"Ugh, man, she can really ruin a meal!" Joey complained.

After around half an hour, we had finished eating "Man, oh, man! I'm fadin' fast here." Joey yawned.

"Don't you think we should check on Mai?" Lucy suggested

"Good idea. She _has_ been gone for a while." Téa agreed

"It's probably some _trap_." Joey theorised.

"Hmm..." Téa hummed before the bushes behind her began to rustle, and she screamed. The rest of us were already on ourr feet to protect her, ready for a fight, watching the bushes continue to move.

"What was that?!" Lucy asked.

"Yep. Betcha she's been waitin' there the _whole time_. Come on out, Mai!" Joey coerced.

Someone walked out of the bushes, but it wasn't Mai. All of us gasped.

"It's Bakura!" Yugi gasped.

"See?! I _told_ you! I haven't just been seeing things!" Téa pointed out.

"What are ya doin' way out _here_ , Bakura?" I asked.

"Same as you guys, I guess."

"You gave us a scare sneakin' around in those bushes." My girlfriend admitted.

"Yeah, for a minute there we actually thought we had somethin' to worry about! Heheh, pretty silly, hah?"

Bakura's smile seemed a little restrained; he looks slightly troubled to me.

"I want to talk to you in private if you don't mid, Lulu." I stood up.

"Erm… alright." My girlfriend nodded and stood up before we held hands.

"Something's suspicious between the two of you." A sweat drop fell from Joey's brow.

"What do you expect, we're dating." Lucy laughed a little.

"Sorry about all this, guys." I apologised.

"It's okay." Yugi smiled.

"If you see Mai, tell her that we were worried, okay?" Téa requested.

"Sure." We agreed. "See ya later." And with that, me and my girlfriend made our way to the edge of the forest.

 **A/N:** Again, I apologise for the lateness of this chapter, the next one will be uploaded on Sunday as I had a snow day today, meaning that this chapter was able to have been uploaded. Thanks a lot for reading, reviewing and favouriting (if you have submitted a review/ favourite), if you haven't submitted a review yet, feel free to. Thanks so much for your patience and time reading this, I hope you look forward to my later chapters,

LyraKoto :)


	9. Sorrow, Joy, and Fear

**A/N:** So, this is the chapter that explains what's been happening to James and why he's so sad and stuff. I'm sorry if I sound cringey or makes anyone unhappy (including James) in any part of this chapter (including that last sentence) and I'm also sorry to James if anything in this chapter is gonna make him or anyone else angry/ upset. (THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES KISSING)

Chapter 9- Sorrow, Joy, and Fear…

(James POV.)

We were stood alone by the edge of the cliff. The fresh ocean breeze mixed with that of the night and my hair was stirred along with Lucy's.

"So what was it that you wanted to discuss, Jay?" My girlfriend asked.

"Erm… well…" I hesitated.

"Hey, you can tell me anything." She promised. "We're dating, remember?"

"Yeah. It's just… you see… I'm not gonna be attending Domino High next term."

"What?" Lucy asked. "Why?"

"My mum's moving in with her boyfriend and I'm being forced to go with her…" I confessed. My secret was finally out, I felt terrible.

Lucy was looking down at the grassy edge of the cliff. She couldn't even look at me now. "Why do you have to go?" She asked without lifting her head.

"I don't know. I want to move in with my dad, his place is a lot closer to you than the house we're moving into."

"What do you mean by 'a lot closer', James?" Lucy asked me.

"Erm… well… mum wants me to move to San Francisco…" I paused, I felt the need to throw up then. This was causing us both so much grief and there was nothing I could do about it.

"I don't want you to leave me— us and move to America!" My girlfriend had tears pouring out of her eyes. I felt the same, even if I didn't show my tears, I had done previously at home with my family. Since me and my brother Nicky were informed of moving house, I'd shut myself off from the rest of the world- excluding my friends.

"There's something I wanna give you, before I move away." I told Lucy, and she slowly stopped crying before looking up at me.

"What is it?" She queried.

I put my hand into one of the back pockets of my jeans and took out a black choker with a heart pendant. "I know you never wear jewellery other than your locket but could you make an exception… for me?" I added.

Lucy wiped away her tears and tried to smile, she nodded. "And I'll never take it off!" she vowed.

"Thanks, honey." I smiled.

She turned around and I clasped the choker around my girlfriend's neck. "In that case, I have something for _you_ too."

"Something for me?"

She nodded and unfastened the locket she had on. "I want you to take this. You know that the picture inside is of the two of us; I never wanted to forget you, and that's why I never swapped that photo out." Lucy explained, holding the locket out to me in the palm of her hand.

I reached out and took it from her. "Then I'll always wear and treasure it, and I promise that I'll never forget you." I put on Lucy's silver locket and went to hold her hands in mine again. But then suddenly my girlfriend jumped into my arms before I could hold them out to her.

With that, Lucy had pushed me back onto the grass and was laid on top of me. "Sorry… I don't know what came over me…" She blushed. "Are you okay?" She concerned.

"Don't be sorry." I smiled. "And I'm fine, just a little surprised. How about you?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." Lucy blushed an even deeper red, and I knew that I had too.

Her eyes burned a passionate brown colour as they stared and mixed with my sea-blue eyes. I reached up closer to her lips with mine and we began to kiss. After a few minutes, our kissing stopped, Lucy looked away out of shyness and the wind began to stir her hair again. I took some of it and began to twist it around my forefinger, grabbing her attention. "Oh, yeah… sorry." She got up from lying on top of me and I stood up next to her again.

"It's okay." I smiled, as she offered her hand to help me stand. I then took her other and we began to sway our hands left and right like a swing which caused her to giggle. Once we had done that, I knelt down and kissed from her elbow to the back of her palm, before standing back up again and looking deeply into her eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you when you're gone." She frowned, almost giggling at my actions.

"Well then, let's just focus on right now." I told her.

"I guess I should."

"Come on, let's go back to the others." I smiled, feeling the blush fade from my face.

"Alright." She agreed, the blush fading from her face after all this time.

After a few minutes of wandering, holding hands, Lucy and I found the others, Téa, Joey and Tristan were asleep and Yugi was sat with Bakura.

"Oh, hey you guys, Yugi greeted, Bakura was just telling me about the Millenium Ring."

"Sounds cool." I commented.

"So, as I was saying; my father picked it up on one of his trips. He told me it's from ancient Egypt; I think that's where they're _all_ from. He was shopping in a merchant bazaar when the Millennium Ring caught his eye. The man who sold the Ring to my father said it had something to do with Duel Monsters; but that never made any sense to me, since the card game is new and the Ring is clearly ancient. When my dad got back, he gave it to me. He said he felt I was destined to have it."

"I wish I could have a Millenium Item." I laughed.

As Bakura finished the story our other three friends began to wake up Joey looked half-asleep, Téa was rubbing her eyes, and Tristan was yawning. "I just dreamt Bakura went totally mental!" The latter complained.

"Same here! Last time _I_ snooze with duelin' cards under my pillow..." Joey sighed as Bakura leant over them, with a smile of innocent goodwill

"Sleep well, guys?" Our white-haired friend asked.

Tristan and Joey sprang up together, terrified. "Bakura! ...Huh?" They clutched onto each-other and then a few seconds later, realised what it was that they were doing. "Hands off." Tristan growled.

"You grabbed _me_." Joey stated. Ever self-conscious at being caught hugging, they sprang apart and landed on the ground. The rest of us began to laugh. It was good to know that there was still humour among our group for when I moved house. Just then, we heard a scream; and birds scattered from the trees nearby. We all turned, and the sleepy trio stood up.

"What was that?!" Lucy asked

"I don't know... But whatever it is, we'll face it together" I explained.

 **A/N:** So again, I want to apologise if this annoyed/ upset/ angered anyone. If you'd like to, please submit a review or favourite the story, I want to know if you guys enjoy the way that I've written James and Lucy's characters and if you're happy with the story so far and if there's anything I can improve on (I'll give Nicky some more screen-time later as for now he doesn't really influence the plot ^^") Thank you for reading,

LyraKoto :)


	10. Panik Attack

**A/N:** I am sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for how long it took me to update this fanfiction!

Jay: Why did it take you so long again?

 **A/N:** I've had masses of homework to do and I'm also making scripts for movies along with getting some props ready.

Lucy: More than that, surely. -_-

 **A/N:** Well, that and I was watching loads of GX videos and there's the fact that I have extra psychology classes on a Wednesday which is hindering me from updating. Also, this has been on my school computer for a few months now and I kept prognosticating with this chapter.

Lucy: Okay!

Jay: LyraKoto doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

 **A/N:** I only own my OCs such as Lucy, James and Nicky or any cards in bold

Lucy: Please review if you'd like to!

Chapter 10- Panik Attack

(James POV)

We had just heard a scream coming from near the middle of the forest. "That voice...! Sounded like Mai. Come on!" Joey shouted and we continued running. We eventually reached a duel arena, Mai was stood at the blue end, and at the other end there was a tall duellist in black with what appeared to be a red hat on, he had long black hair and tan skin, and was dressed in all black.

We rushed into the clearing to see Mai step down from the duelling platform as the man came up from behind her.

"Mai! Are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"Did we miss something?" I queried.

"You're too late!" She shouted as we stopped about ten feet from her.

"Too late for what?" Lucy asked.

"This sideshow freak givin' you a hard time?!" Our blonde friend queried, looking ready to punch the guy.

"That's right, just like Pegasus pays me to do— root out all the duelling _filth_ on this island and dispose of it!" He spoke disgustingly.

"Doesn't that make you a _garbage man_?" I joked.

"This is no joke! Panik's one of the island's _Eliminators_ , and if you don't get outta here he's gonna do to you what he did to me!" Mai cried.

"Eliminator? What's that, Mai?" Tristan asked

Panik roughly grabbed Mai's right arm, wrenching her shoulder, and holding up her duelling glove. "Look! This is what she means right here! Check out her duellist's glove— not a star chip left!"

"...But that would mean she's been disqualified." Téa winced.

"You're _out_ , Mai?" Yugi asked.

"I am. It all happened so fast! The way Panik duels, I just... lost it." The blonde sadly spoke.

"This _isn't right_." Lulu was solemn right now with the rest of us.

"Hah! She was one of my easiest victims yet! Hahahahahahahahah!" Panik chuckled, lowering Mai's arm and using it to push her toward them; she cried out and staggered a few feet across the clearing.

"You creep!" Joey attempted to run at Panik; but Bakura, Tristan and I restrained him.

"Move it! There's no excuse for pushin' a girl!" He struggled/

"Calm down, Joey, I know how you feel but that guy's more than twice your size!" The white haired boy protested.

"I can take 'im!" The blond persisted.

Yugi then stepped forward, head bowed. "No, Joey, fists aren't the answer." He blankly stated as we stopped restraining Joey. "Violence won't solve anything. I've dealt with a lot of bullies in my life, and I'm afraid there's only one way to deal with them." Yugi walked further up to Panik.

"Whaddaya mean?" Tristan and Joe queried.

"I think I know." I whispered.

"You have to stand up to them!" Yugi boldly stated as the eye on his millennium puzzle glowed and our spikey haired friend glared at his next opponent.

"But _Yugi_ —" Mai worried.

"Now— let's see you try your intimidation tactics against _me_ , Panik. I don't scare easy, especially when I'm standing up for my friends! So let's duel!"

Panik grabbed Mai by the arm again. "You twerp! I'll eliminate you from the tournament just like I did her! _Tell_ him how I trounced you!"

" _Please_ , Yugi...!" The lady in purple begged Yugi to stop what he was about to do.

" _Let her go_ , Panik! If you're looking to bully someone— try bullying _me_! Playtime is now _over_ , Panik— it's time to duel!" Yugi pointed at the man twice the size of Joey and then walked over to and stood on the blue side of the duelling platform.

"Alright, Yugi, no problem! Show Panik here how we _deal_ with thugs like him!" Joey cheered.

" _Yugi_ , huh? Must be my lucky day! Pegasus has promised a generous bounty to the Eliminator who defeats you! I wonder- think he'd throw in some extra cash for inflicting bodily harm? Not that I wouldn't do it for free!" Panik laughed.

"Huh. You'd better start thinking of other ways to make _money_ , Panik, because after I get done with you, not only will you be out some star chips but you'll be out of a job!" Our spikey-haired friend threatened.

"Who said I was an Eliminator _just for the money_ , Yugi? I've made enough cash to have retired long ago, but I won't quit, because there's no better thrill than breaking weak duellists like you! So get ready, Yugi— I'm about to take you into a world of hurt!" His opponent explained.

"I won't be bullied by the likes of _you_ , Panik! I play with my heart; that's why I'll always win against _your_ type!" Yug smirked.

"You've never faced _my type_ before. When I'm in a match with someone, there's a lot more to it than sheer duelling strategy."

"Huh? _Meaning_?" Yugi frowned.

"Panik's _ruthless_ , Yugi! He had me _totally terrified_!" Mai winced.

"Hahahahaha, that's right, and she's not the first, either! We Eliminators have built our career on stalking weak players like her, and strong-arming them into duelling us! You see, when you're as good as I am, you learn to appreciate the hunt as much as the duel itself! And now I'm gonna take you down just like I did _Mai_! Huhuhahaha!" The tall man laughed and took his place opposite Yugi on the duel arena.

"Hmph. _I_ see how you work, Panik; sneaking up on unsuspecting duellists because you haven't the courage to challenge them face-to-face!" The main duellist of our group clarified.

"Watch your mouth, you insolent cur!" The eliminator threatened.

" _True duellists_ fight with honour and respect, not the underhanded tactics of a _poacher_!"

"Rrrgh...!" Panik growled.

"And to prove it, I wager all the star chips I have to win back Mai's!"

"It's a deal! If you win I'll give you all eight of her star chips! The bet makes no difference to _me_!"

"What do you mean?" Our friend questioned.

"What I _mean_ , _little Yugi_ , is that when you duel against Panik, you're putting much more than just your measly star chips on the line! Much more!" As the bully spoke, he pressed a button on his arena console and leg shackles slid out of panels hidden in Yugi's arena platform which fastened around his ankles. Yugi looked down, surprised, and attempted to struggle. Next, two rotating flamethrower barrels appeared from the corners of Yugi's side of the arena, and began shooting fire at his head. Yugi dodged the first one, then the other, and shielded his face from the fire.

"Yugi!" We all called out in worry to our friend.

"We have to get him outta there!" I decided.

"Hahahahahahahaha! What's the matter, Yugi? Hmm? Can't take the heat? Well get used to it, because you're strapped in for the long haul!" Panik laughed menacingly.

"Turn it _off_ , Panik!" Joey ordered.

"Panik used those on _me_ , too..." Mai whispered.

"Stay strong, Yugi..." Bakura told our friend on the platform, just before the flamethrowers shut off. Yugi looked around and stood up straight again, glaring at Panik.

"I can see the fear growing in your eyes, Yugi! I can hear you _quaking in your boots_! You're beginning to realize the nightmare you've stepped into! I do believe, you're beginning to _panic_! Huhuhuhuhuhuh!" The darker duellist chuckled.

"Get a life, you psycho!" Téa ordered.

"Forget this guy, Yug! This wasn't part of the job description!" Lulu yelled.

"Yeah, no joke! Come on! Let's getcha down from there, Yugi, whaddaya say?" T asked.

"Are you finished blowing smoke, Panik?" Yugi questioned, we all gasped at how brave he was being.

" _Yugi_...!" Téa called out.

"What does he think he's _doin_ '?" Joey asked.

"It will take much more than cheap pyrotechnics to make me lose my cool." Yugi smirked.

"Hahahahahaha! The last time someone had the nerve to talk to me like that, I broke them in half! Now let's duel!"

Panik Life Points- 2000

Yugi Life Points- 2000

"Fight time..." I whispered.

"Seeing how the blaze of my fire didn't faze you, let's turn _down_ the lights. My Castle of Dark Illusions will turn this duel into your darkest hour, Yugi! Its magic shrouds the field with a veil of shadows; and the Castle itself is extra-fortified, thanks to the field power bonus I get from playing it at night!" Panik played the said monster and a dark cloud materialised around his side of the field.

"I'm not afraid of the _dark_ , Panik!" Yugi told his opponent as he stood alone against a sea of darkness.

(Yugi POV)

"Heheheheh! You would be if you only knew, the fearsome nightmares within its shade! The blanket of shadows cast over my entire side of the field make it impossible for you to see the creatures I've summoned, but leaves your entire side exposed, and vulnerable to my attacks! Unnerving, isn't it, Yugi! How the darkness preys on your fears, on your mind, until you're too scared to think, too terrified to fight! Huhuhuhuhahahaha!" The giant laughed.

"Don't listen, Yugi! This is exactly how he threw me off _my_ game!" Mai shouted.

" _Now_ ya tell us?" Joey questioned. I then began to grow nervous as I could only see Panik's eyes glinting in the darkness.

"And if you think you can storm my Castle with the help of a field power bonus of your own, think again! Because just as my shadows block the light from above, they block the field power from the ground below! Only the night grants bonuses here!" He explained.

'Without any idea what's waiting for me in those shadows, I can't risk an attack! I'll just have to play it safe for now.' I thought. "Celtic Guardian, defence mode!" I placed the card on the field.

"Not a very bright idea!" Panik told me as he placed a card on the console that only he could see.

'I _can't see what monster he played_!' I worried.

"Huhuhuhuh, attack! Dark Grasp of Fury!" Panik's monster's red eyes loomed towards Celtic Guardian, and surrounded by a cloud of shadows, it lunges out of the darkness, tackling Celtic Guardian, and, as we all watched with horror as the thing in the shadows dragged Celtic Guardian into the dark, until he disappeared, struggling, from view. "Our first victim of the night!" My opponent laughed.

"Yugi..." Téa whispered.

"That's cheap!" My best friend commented.

"How do you defend against what you can't see?!" Lucy asked.

"Yeah— or defeat a monster you can't find." Bakura added.

"Anybody got a flashlight?" James kidded, but he too was worried.

"Hahahahahahaha! Even your friends have lost hope for you!"

'I need to get his monsters out of those shadows. But the only way I can _do_ that is by destroying his Castle of Dark Illusions, and with its defence points set at twenty-five-hundred, no card in my deck has an attack power high enough to _scratch_ it, let alone destroy it! Boy, I'm beginning to understand why they call him Panik; the game just started, and I'm already flustered!'

"Play any monster card you like. The creatures within my veil of shadows will consume them all!" The man chuckled.

"Winged Dragon and Guardian of the Fortress, in defence mode." I announced as the blue dragon covered itself with its wings.

"Hahahahaha. This defensive manoeuvring may keep your life points safe from _one_ monster, Yugi, but not two! Hahahahahaha!" Another pair of eyes appeared in the darkness, these ones however were a light blue.

'I hate to admit it, but he's right. Defending alone won't win this duel for me.' I despaired.

"Heheheheheh. You're _terrified_ , aren't you, Yugi! Admit it! All your courage has been devoured by my shadowy fog! Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh! Yes! All that's left is a _trembling little duellist_ , powerless to defend himself!"

"So how's Yugi supposed to take this guy _out_ , Mai?" Téa questioned the blonde.

"If I was able to figure _that_ out, we wouldn't be in this situation." She answered.

'There's _got_ to be some way to neutralize Panik's veil of shadows! But it's generated by his Castle of Dark Illusions, and that thing's virtually impregnable! _Wait a minute_... I may not be able to attack Panik's _Castle_ , but what if I attack the darkness _itself_? "Guardian of the Fortress, take flight! Fireball attack!" I commanded, Winged Dragon let loose a few fireballs into the shadowy mist. when they struck, they briefly illuminated the monsters: a green and yellow creature with claws, big teeth, and red wings; and a yellow and grey thing with mandibles and an exoskeleton. I could finally see them! "His monsters!" The fire faded, and they returned to the shadows.

"Hahahahah! So you saw my creatures. But I doubt it gives you the foresight to see what's coming next! Dark Grasp of Fury!" My opponent ordered.

I clenched my teeth as Winged Dragon, too, was consumed by the shadows.

"Lights out for your Guardian of the Fortress!"

Panik Life Points- 2000

Yugi Life Points- 1606

"My creatures hungrily eye your remaining life-points, Yugi; and I'll see to it that they feed again quite soon! Has it sunk in yet, wimp? Standing up to a bully leaves you nowhere to go but down!" Panik snickered.

'Down' is right; my life-points are _way_ down; while Panik's haven't even been touched! His shadows have destroyed two of my best monsters, while I still can't see what I'm up against! He's got me outmanoeuvred and overpowered; but I'm still gonna find a way to put that big bully in his place!'

"The night has _eyes_ , Yugi. Hahahahaha— and all of them are on _you_!"

'As long as Panik's Castle of Dark Illusions shrouds his side of the field with that shadow, it's impossible for me to see any of his monsters. But panicking about it will only make things worse- so I gotta do my best not to let him see me sweat!' I thought, sweat beginning to drop from my cheek.

"Keep struggling, Yugi! Bullying's so much more fun when you resist!" The eliminator coerced.

"Tough talk, Panik, coming from someone who makes all their attacks while hiding in the safety of shadows!" The tall, dark man reached foe the flamethrower button and laughed."

(James POV)

Flames started to erupt from Yugi's side of the duel platform. "Yugi, look out!" We all warned. Our spikey-haired friend managed to dodged the flamethrower, and after a moment it subsided.

"You okay, pal?" Joey and I asked.

(Yugi POV)

"You uppity little cretin! Perhaps you should think twice before you insult someone who can scorch you with the touch of a button, _huh_? You're _afraid_ , Yugi; you're lost and alone in the dark, and I'm the _big bad bogeyman_ , about to leap out and give you the scare of your life!" My opponent threatened, but I just laughed. "Huh?! If you could see what I have in store for you, you wouldn't be laughing!"

"But that's _why_ I'm laughing. Because I _can_ see. Right through you."

"What?! What are you talking about, you little runt!"

"You _are_ the bogeyman, Panik, scaring _children_ into being afraid of the dark; until they realize the dark is nothing to be afraid of. Like you." I smirked. "Once a person conjures up the confidence not to be fearful of the unknown, they've disarmed the only weapon the dark has!"

"You wish it was that simple you little—

"But it _is_ that simple! I have the card to prove it." I interrupted him mid-sentence, Panik was trying to rattle me but it wouldn't work no matter how hard he tried.

"What card?!" Panik grimaced.

"A card that'll _expose_ you; and lift up that veil of shadows you cower behind!" I grinned.

"What's that?!"

"It's just a little something that'll teach you a tough lesson in broad daylight!" I revealed.

"Hahahahahaha! You almost had me there; but we both know that card's nothing but a big fat bluff! Prove me wrong, Yugi, go ahead! Let's see you give me my _tough lesson_! Hahahahaha!" He chuckled.

"Hahahahaha, why should I _show_ you my card after _you've_ gone to such lengths to keep _yours_ in the _dark_?"

"I think you're stalling." The eliminator blinked.

"You don't _trust_ me, Panik? Believe it or not, not all duellists are lying dogs like you! And to prove it, I'll _show_ you; after all, I wouldn't want you thinking I was some kind of _liar_."

"Show me!" He ordered.

"Ready, Panik? Here it is- the Swords of Revealing Light!" I complied.

"Huh?! _Revealing light_...?"

"The blinding magic of the "Swords of Revealing Light" not only stops all enemy monsters from attacking for three full turns, but it bathes the entire field in a light so luminous, that even your lurking shadow creatures will be exposed! Soon, Panik, the monsters in your dark empire will have nowhere to hide! But rather than play it now, I'll take a page from _your_ book, and let you worry about when and how I'll use it, just like you do with the monsters _you_ hide in the _dark_. You're going down in five turns. Five turns, Panik- then my monsters will finish you off! Curse of Dragon! Defensive mode!" The yellow dragon appeared and curled its tail up so that the tip was near its head. "And of _course_... the card that will make you see the light!" I placed a card face-down in order to taunt the opponent. "Your five turns start now, Panik; it's your move." My opponent just stood there however, hesitating. "What's the matter, Panik? Has bullying lost its thrill?

"I'll teach you about loss, just you wait!" He drew the top card from his deck. "I must say, it was quite a daring move to illuminate me with the presence of that card, _little Yugi_! But it was a critical mistake to leave it on the field completely exposed!" Pegasus' eliminator giggled. In truth though, I was the one that should have been laughing, and I was. I never flinched once, and didn't smile to give myself or my plan away.

"If you thought idle cards were safe from attacks, _you're dead wrong_! Reaper of the Cards!"

"The Reaper?!" I gasped.

"When the Reaper is summoned, all magic cards hear the ghostly toll of doom! He'll be sending your Revealing Light card to the _discard graveyard_ , leaving you defenceless! Reaper, attack!"

The Grim Reaper floated menacingly over to my side of the field, bringing its scythe down on my face-down. Joey gasps, and Téa looks away, unable to watch. The scythe descends further...)

"Your fate belongs to _me_ now, Yugi!"

My poker face was perfect!

"Call of the Graveyard!" Panik bellowed out the name of his monster's ability. Once the reaper's scythe reached my face-down however, it stopped. My friends and Mai gasped from the thick tension in the air. "Heheheheh-huh?! What's going on?" The tip of the scythe was a mere inch away from my card, and a warning message flashed on the field, signalling that Panik should be worrying. "It can't finish its attack! It should've _destroyed_ your card! The "Swords of Revealing Light"!"

"I said my "Swords of Revealing Light" is the card that would illuminate your monsters; I never _said_ it was the one I placed on the field, you just _assumed_ that." I explained.

"But if _that's_ not—"

"The card I placed on the field was a different card. The "Spellbinding Circle", a trap card." I revealed, and the reaper became encircled within the ancient power of my trap.

"A trap- caaaaard!" Panik panicked.

"Yes, a trap card that ensnares your Reaper, stopping him dead in his tracks. Encircling him in a magical prison!" The Reaper was trapped in a magical circle with a seal inside it made of overlapping triangle patterns. It struggled, but could barely move an inch. I looked down at it calmly. "In Duel Monsters one must be wary of the Reaper of the Cards, and its ability to send magic cards to the discard pile. I figured that you probably had one stalking around in your deck somewhere. But now that he's frozen, unable to damage my deck, I'm free to lay whatever magic cards I want on the field."

"How dare you! You fooled me!" The giant bellowed.

"Hmph! You fooled _yourself_ , Panik! And wasted quite a powerful card, too. But now that the coast is clear... I'll _really_ lay my Swords of Revealing Light!" I looked at my card and then placed it on the field, Panik was gritting his teeth in utter fury. "And a second magic card— _both_ , facedown."

"Face-down?! Why?!" Panik questioned.

" _Now_ what's up?" Lucy and Jay asked

"I don't know... but I bet we're going to find out soon enough." Bakura guessed.

"So what? You captured my Reaper— but he's only _one_ of my powerful monsters! The ones that remain will destroy you!" My opponent threatened.

"Getting nervous, Panik?" I confidently asked, and the addressed duellist only growled. "I may have yet to launch an effective attack against you and your _night creatures_ , but that will all change very soon." I warned.

"Ridiculous; what are you talking about?" The tall man laughed.

"You _know_ what I'm talking about! I made you a promise that in five turns I would teach you a lesson that you would _never_ forget, and I intend to make good." I reminded him, holding up four fingers. "You only have four turns left, Panik; four more turns, before I drag you from your _shadows_ and show you up for the bully that you truly are!"

"You dolt— have you forgotten whom you face here?!" Panik struck a butoon on his console forcefully, jets of flames shot into the air either side of me. "I am _Panik_ — the Eliminator!" The light of the fire was menacingly casting shadows on me face.

"Is that supposed to scare me, or are _you_ running scared?" I replied fearlessly.

"Rrrgh..." The opponent's eyes twitched with fury

"Yugi's playing with fire; I sure hope he knows what he's doing!" Téa trusted.

"Yeah— this Panik nut-job is playin' for _keeps_." And Joey certainly wasn't kidding when he said that.

"Oh, yeah. Panik _enjoys_ breaking people down. Making them sweat, watching them _squirm_ , for him... duelling is just an excuse to practice his cruelty!" The blonde lady added.

"You can't stall forever. Sooner or later you'll have to make your move." I mentioned.

Panik was shaking with fury as he drew his next card. He didn't know how to deal with being talked back to. "Siilennce...!" He screamed, looking at the card, liking what he had drawn. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha! This beast will win the entire _match_ for me! King of Yamimakai! But don't take _my_ word for it..." The opponent's new monster appeared, briefly visible before being cloaked by darkness. "Powered up with the field power bonus that all my monsters get from the night, my King of Yamimakai is far more powerful than your pitiful creature! King of Yamimakai, destroy his Curse of Dragon!" Yamimaki attacked, black lightning sparking between his claws "Electroshock attack!" Panik declared, his monster launching a sparking black ball of lightning which was sent toward my side of the field. I only laughed as it began to dissipate. "What?! It's veering away! Instead of destroying Yugi's Curse of Dragon, it's attacking my Reaper of the Cards!" And with that, the Reaper of the Cards was vanquished.

"Hmm! Your Reaper of the Cards is destroyed!"

"All right! Panik messed up!" My friends all cheered.

"Nooo! My life-points! Curse you, and your Spellbinding Circle! Its light drew in my energy blast, and destroyed my precious monster!"

"They don't do well, when they dare step out of the darkness! Now let's bring all of your monsters into the light!" I smirked. "I dispel all your darkness, with the Swords of Revealing Light!" The projectors at each corner of the field shoots a beam of light to the centre, creating a blinding flash above the field. Slowly the shadowy mist created by Panik's Castle of Dark Illusions evaporated...

"Stop! Stop it! I can't stand the light!" Panik begged. The beams of light solidified into glowing swords, floating in the air, trapping Panik's monsters as effectively as prison bars, in full view.

"Your monsters are revealed!"

"Hah! No one keeps Yugi in the dark!" T laughed as the screen on my console that shows his opponent's side of the field was no longer shrouded by darkness.

"Even Panik's _cards_ are revealed now!" Téa called.

"No more hiding, Panik! Your darkness will shield you no longer. Three turns left, and then you're _finished_. I didn't use the Swords just to illuminate your monsters. It also causes all of your monsters on the field to be frozen for three turns, starting _right now_. That means, you can't make any attack while I implement my strategy." There were a few minutes of silence. "You're stalling, Panik. Afraid to draw your next card?"

"Huh? Heheheheheheh... and this is the card to do it! Yugi— you can forget your foolish delusion of defeating me in just three turns! I've drawn a Chaos Shield card!"

"Oh, no; that effects all the monsters on the field. It puts them all in defense mode and raises their defense points!" James pointed out.

"You're thinking too small, you fool! Or don't you realize that I can combine my Chaos Shield with my Castle of Dark Illusions!"

"This is bad!" Lucy and Mai both shouted.

"With this combination, I can project a defensive shield over my entire area!" A shimmering barrier descends from the Castle of Dark Illusions like a translucent curtain.

"Now Yugi can't get anywhere _near_ his monsters!" Jay explained.

"What's that mean?" Téa queried.

"Panik's untouchable while Yugi's a sitting duck!" Mai explained.

"Hah! As long as the Chaos Shield is in place, your monsters can't touch me! Do you still think you can defeat me in three turns, you impudent shrimp! Admit defeat now! You can see how the Chaos Shield raises the defense points of my monsters!"

'He's right. That shield protects against any possible attacks, even from my _strongest_ monsters.' I contemplated. Panik only laughed.

"Mmm... I hate to say it... but Yugi really doesn't stand a chance. Breaking duellists is what Panik does for a living. Panik is brutal, ruthless, everything the ultimate duellist _needs to be_."

"Mai, you've become so cynical about Duel Monsters. And you don't understand Yugi at all, really. There's much more to him than meets the eye." James explained to the young blonde.

"Jay, Yugi _can_ win this, right?" Joe asked.

"Ugh. Man, I wish I could tell you! But after the way Panik beat Mai, I got _no idea_ what Yugi's chances are." The addressed duellist clarified.

"Uuugh, give up! Admit defeat! I'm going to crack you like an egg!"

"You'd _like_ me to crack, _wouldn't_ you, Panik; because it's worked for you before. Winning through intimidation, _not_ through skill."

"You mock my _skill_?! My skill is what's defeating you!"

"Don't be so sure."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Hmph! You _think_ you're winning, that your tactics are taking me by surprise. But I saw your strategy the minute I saw what kind of man you are." I had perceived Panik's true persona from the start, and he knew it.

"You're talking nonsense!"

"I knew you would use Chaos Shield. Cowardly bullies like you always try to hide behind _something_."

"Shut up! I'm in no way a coward and I never try to hide behind anything!" Panik added.

"Your whole strategy is nothing _but_ hiding and cowering."

"Uuuuuuugggghhhhh..." My opposition growled as he opened a control panel on his console and dialled the flamethrowers up to maximum. "You dare to call me a coward?!" The flamethrower on my left aimed directly at me, as did the one on the right. "You. Insignificant. Little. Worm!" Panik raised his fist, ready to slam it down. "No one talks to me that way! I am Panik, the Eliminator!" Panik smashed his fist on the button and each flamethrower let loose a jet of flames. The spectators gasp. I leant back slightly, never even turning my head, and the flames shot right past. Panik was leaning over his console, winded from his outburst.

"Are you _finished_?! Or are you going to continue to hide behind your bluster and battlements, like a big coward?" My tone was impatient at Panik's outburst; despite the danger, I still provoked him, ash and embers floating past my face from the breeze.

"Rrrrrrrgggggghhhh...!"

"The truth hurts, doesn't it, Panik? Facing up to your true self is usually more than bullies like you can bear, so you hide in the shadows."

"You will taunt me no longer!"

"Yugi, he's dangerous! You've just gotta stop stirring him up!" Téa told me.

"Don't interfere." Mai stopped her. "Yugi's just using Panik's own tactics against him. It's psyche-out warfare." Lucy and the boys looked at Joey, who was nodding in agreement.

"I will burn you to a cinder!" The giant warned.

"That would _prove_ you're a coward! If you're not afraid, then you should stop hiding and play this game with honor— Or I will rip your pathetic _fearsome_ façade away!" I continued to apply pressure.

"You bluff!"

"There's only one way you'll know for sure; play out this game." I ordered, wanting the match to continue so I could prove to everyone how cowardly Panik really was. "After all, we'll know— in two turns."

"Can you _last_? Just two turns! Do you have the _courage_?

" _Do I have the courage_! Rrrghhh, Panik fears no duellist! I will crush your spirit, and wipe out your life-points!" Panik growled, almost having a breakdown.

"Boy, Yugi really shook Panik up. Psychology is half the game." Mai pointed out.

"And now, it's my turn..." I drew my card. "And my card is Gaia, the Fierce Knight!"

"Idiot! Do you really think a monster with attack power that weak can break through my Chaos Shield?!"

"Maybe not by himself, but I also have a magic card. Read it and weep!" I flipped my face-down.

"Polymerization?!"

"And with this card... I combine them to create, Gaia the Dragon Champion!" My two creatures fused together, creating one of the monsters I had used to defeat Weevil with. "Now, my combo creature's attack power is raised to twenty-six-hundred!"

"The Dragon Champion...?!"

"My turn's over; but _you're_ finished as well." I announced, as Panik went to draw.

"Hm! Ah, perfect! Metal Guardian in defense mode! He will further shield my creatures, and the field power bonus raises his defense power to twenty-seven ninety-five! With him on guard, any attack against my monsters is totally impossible!" He explained.

"Hmph. It figures; you're _cowering_ again."

"Insolent dog!" Panik named me.

"Your _strategy_ is nothing but putting up defences. You're showing how _weak_ you are!"

"Silence! In the next turn the Swords of Light will be extinguished! Then I'll hit you with everything at once!" The dark giant called.

"It'll be too late. I've already led you deep into my trap." I revealed.

"What?!"

(James POV.)

We continued to watch Yugi aggravate Panik. Even though they were still conversing, the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"The stronger you make your defences, the more you lock yourself into defeat." Our spikey-haired friend continued to talk to and stress his opponent.

"That's a joke! You're nothing but talk!" The tyrant bully spoke back.

"The time for talk is over." Yugi held up a finger. " _That_ was your last turn. Hah! The end is now!" He revealed a card from his hand. I recognised it to be the monster card Catapult Turtle. "Catapult Turtle!" Gaia the Dragon Champion then flew out of the way to allow Catapult Turtle to take to the field. It was a massive metal turtle with a launching rail mounted on its back. "Slow and steady wins the _duel_ , Panik, for I can use the Turtle's catapult to launch my Dragon Champion, and shatter your defences!"

Panik started to panic.

"Catapult launch raises Gaia, the Dragon Champion's attack power all the way up— to 3200! You weren't expecting _that_ , were you." Yugi smiled as Gaia settled onto the launching rail, and the catapult aimed upward.

"My monsters' defense power is still much too strong for you. Ha! Protected as they are by the Chaos Shield, you still can't touch them! You can only watch helplessly as they prepare to assault you next turn! Hahahahah!" The tall man began to bellow.

"Who said _anything_ about attacking your _monsters_? What I'm attacking is— the Castle!" Yug announced.

"You fool! My Castle is still unassailable! Its walls are still invincible to _any_ of your attacks! So I won't take any damage at all!" Panik mentioned.

However, the reckless look on Yugi's face came through as he sets his sights on the Castle, clearly planning to test the assumption we both had. "We'll see about that! Turtle, catapult-launch my Dragon Champion!"

The dragon was pushed up the rail, picking up speed. It flew off the end of the rail, straight for the Castle of Dark Illusions. Curse of Dragon shrieked, Gaia then raised one of his twin lances and aimed straight for the tower; both seemed to become a meteor as they collided head-on with the centre of the Castle with an explosion. We all shielded our eyes, groaning; the point of impact shining as bright as the sun.

Yugi watches silently, awaiting the outcome of his play as the light began to fade away

Panik Life-Points- 2000

Yugi Life-Points- 1606— 300

"Whoa, Yugi flushed a lotta points with that manoeuver!" Tristan noticed.

"Ahh! He sacrificed his Dragon Champion!" Joey panicked.

"That's an awfully big loss, both in monsters _and_ life-points." Bakura mentioned.

"Right! And if this attack doesn't bring down that Castle, then next turn Panik will wipe out the _rest_ a' Yugi's life-points!" Lucy explained.

"I hope this works." Bakura wished as Mai watched tensely.

"It _will_ …" I whispered, only Lucy noticing what I had said. I smiled at her.

"I can't see a thing... wait..." Téa paused as the dust began to clear, and the ring of turrets around the Castle cracked off; the rest is still there.

"No! It's still floating!" Lucy gasped.

Panik laughed a deep and terrorising laugh.

"The castle survived!"

"Fool! For all your threats, my Castle is still unharmed! Your worthless attack simply knocked its flotation ring off! And now that your attack has failed, I'll eliminate you once and for all!" Panik pointed his finger at Yugi, who despite the situation, knew what he was doing. "Hahahahahahah! It's been five turns and I'm _still standing_ , Yugi! My monsters are still contained and protected within the Chaos Shield. When this turn is over, the paralyzing effects of your Swords of Revealing Light will vanish! Then on my turn I'll attack you will all of my monsters, and wipe you out forever!" The giant revealed

"Mmm. There _is_ no 'next turn' for you. This duel has already ended." Yugi smiled.

"It's not over!" Panik mentioned.

"Doesn't it seem _strange_ to you that a castle that's lost its flotation ring is somehow _still floating_?"I asked.

"Huh...?" He looked at me, then back to Yugi.

"What if the Swords of Revealing Light had locked in place _not only_ your monsters, but your castle as well! Then, what would happen _next_?" The Swords flickered in place, ominously hinting at what would happen.

"It... _can't_ be...!" He gulped.

" _Can_ it...?" Mai queried, wondering if what she believed was coming true.

"Right now, the only thing holding up your castle are the Swords of Revealing Light and when this turn ends, each and every Sword will vanish."

"Wha...! That means...!"

"It's over! And now your world's about to come tumbling down!" Our friend announced.

"Waaaah! No! No one defeats Panik!"

Yugi raised a thumb, then turned it down towards his feet. "My turn... is over." The Swords of Revealing Light vanished; and the Castle began falling— straight down.

"Run, monsters! Get out of the way!" Panik ordered his creatures.

"It's no good; the Chaos Shield is preventing them from running anywhere. You've trapped them all inside." I informed him.

"Whaaa!" He screamed, His doomed monsters clawing against the Chaos Shield, as the rock spikes on the underside of the Castle slowly descended, crushing them.

As the Castle crashed to the ground, it shrouds the whole field in dust.

Panik Life-Points – 2000 – 0

Yugi Life-Points – 300

"Uuuuuggggghhhhhh...!" He screamed.

"He won!" The girls both cheered.

"An' Panik's not takin' it well!" Joe smiled.

" _I'll_ say— Panik's having a _panic attack_!" I announced.

"Nobody— beats Panik—! _Nobody_!" Yugi's opponent growled, looking over at Yugi and standing tall. Suddenly, he raised his fist and shouted; at this point he was losing it entirely. "I may not have defeated you, Yugi! But I can _still_ eliminate you!" He brought down the fist and smashed the flamethrower control.

"Yugi!" We all called out for our friend.

Both of the side flamethrowers went nuts, and in addition there was a whole line of them behind Yugi's podium, completely surrounding him, his feet still cuffed to the platform.

"He's trapped by the fire, and he can't escape!" Joey gasped.

"We'll see who's the coward now!" Panik menacingly growled, two more flamethrowers appearing on the front of Panik's podium, shooting fire straight at Yugi. "Fire!" The Millennium Puzzle then began to glow, as brightly as the flames, and a small, glittering eye showed up on Yugi's forehead. Yugi hasn't so much as flinched, hasn't so much as blinked; he faced down the firestorm utterly without fear.

"Yugi's going to be fried to a crisp!" I panicked. For a split second, the fire seemed to smash against an invisible wall about a foot away from Yugi.

"Yugi!" Téa called out for our friend.

"Jump out of the way!" Bakura called out as more flamethrowers kicked in, forcing us all to jump back or be scorched and obscuring Yugi from view. Lucy was paralysed with fear, but I managed to dive over to her in time to protect her. The entire arena had become a towering cyclone of fire.

(Yugi POV.)

In the centre of the cyclone, I was still standing across from Panik, atop opposite podia. "You... survived...! How can this be?! It's impossible!" Panik slowly said.

"My Millennium Puzzle protects me from your cowardly assault." I enlightened him. The towering duellist started to back up, and hit the safety bar at the back of the pillar. "But nothing will protect you from... _OBLIVION_!" I yelled, extending a hand, and exerting some sort of power. Panik shattered as though made of two-dimensional glass. He shouted once in agony. The flames around the field then finally dissipated. The night was once again peaceful and quiet. My duelling podium lowers me to the ground, and I walked over to my friends. The arena showing only a few scorch marks.

"Yugi, you were _incredible_!" Téa congratulated me on my victory.

"Your Millennium Puzzle has more power than we thought." Tristan realised.

"Not only did it protect Yugi, but it also saved all of _us_ from the flames too!" My best friend explained.

I walked past my buddies, all of them standing aside for me— I approached Mai, who had stayed back.

"Yugi... I don't know what to say..." The duellist paused.

"Here. These star chips are yours." I offered her the handful of star chips; the full eight she had lost to Panik. She looked down at them, uneasy.

"Uh..." She hesitated.

"They're yours. _Take_ them." I extended my hand to her further.

"Go on." Téa furthered.

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept them. I fight my own battles!" Mai declined.

"Mai, Yugi duelled for _you_. He risked his life for you in that duel." Lucy told the blonde.

"I-I know, but..."

Joey then laughed and walked over to the two of us.) "There's no point in arguin'; she's _way_ too thick-headed. Heh...!" He laughed, grabbing the star chips out of my hand. "But, if she'd rather be booted off the island— _I'll_ take 'em!" He grinned and laughed in Mai's face.

"Rrrrgh, you think me losing all my star chips is _funny_ , Joey Wheeler?!" She growled.

"Heheh, I thought ya didn't _want_ 'em, Mai." He laughed.

Mai reaches for them and Joey tauntingly held them out of reach, laughing even more than before. "Ugh! Give 'em _back_!" She jumped.

Joey then slapped the star chips into the hand she raised to grab them away from him, in a high-five. "Of _course_ you can have 'em. They're _yours_."

The blonde woman looked at the star chips in her hand, completely mystified. "Uh... _really_ , Joey...?"

"Didn't you _learn_ anything from this duel? You can't always keep your defences up, 'cause they'll just get between _you_ , an' the other people who're tryin' to be your friends. So can't ya let your _shield_ down? Just this... _one_ time?" Joey asked with a smile as Mai finally smiled. "Ha! I'm such a _sensitiiiiive_ guy!"

Tristan smiled and turned to leave. "Haha, _yeah_ — when you're not being a pain."

"Which _is_ most of the time..." Téa furthered and we all laughed.

"Ah, my adorin' fans!" Joey sighed as we all began to walk away.

"Yugi, wait!" Mai called out to us. "I'll repay you for what you did today. You're the one who won these, so far as I'm concerned I still owe you. More... than I've ever owed anyone. And when we finally _do_ face each other in a duel, it'll be an honourable one!"

"Sounds good." Téa smiled.

"Yes; an honourable one." I answered solemnly, but when we turned away and keeps walking, I smiled proudly. "That's a duel I'd look forward to, Mai."

 **A/N:** Again, I'm incredibly sorry for how late this was. The whole chapter was on my school computer and I had to use my free lessons to write the thing up. I also forgot to mention that for this fanfiction, I am using scripts from a website called "Mykland" where a very kind person has written scripts for some of the Yu-Gi-Oh! episodes (they are missing a lot of episodes, but I should be able to create scripts for those myself.) I don't know when the next chapter will be up. It depends on how long it is- hopefully not too long. I hope you enjoyed, and if you want to, you can submit a review, thanks,

LyraKoto


	11. The Scars of Defeat

Chapter 11- The Scars of Defeat:

(Pegasus POV.)

Clouds drifted past my window in the still night sky above my castle on the Duellist Kingdom island. A pale yellow full moon shone above.

"With Kaiba still reeling from his loss to Yugi, it's the perfect time to seize control and bring this company's reputation back to what it once was!" One of the Big Five I was speaking to spoke on the screen in front of me.

I was in the middle of a video-conference with the Big Five, KaibaCorp's nefarious board of directors. Croquet stood at attention behind me, as I sipped a glass of red wine.

"* _Patience_ *, gentlemen. Once I defeat little Yugi, Kaiba's company will become ours." I made it clear.

"Of course, had you disposed of Kaiba as originally promised, we would've already assumed power. But don't worry; we'll finish what you started." Another member of the Big Five stated.

A strand of my hair fell aside. "* _No_ *. No one is to lay even a * _finger_ * upon Seto Kaiba."

"But, if he's able to rescue his younger brother, we'll lose our only tie to the Kaiba name!" They protested.

Pegasus sips from his glass before speaking. "Mokuba's future role as figurehead will not be jeopardized by his older brother's presence. * _Trust_ * me, gentlemen. I have my * _own_ * plans for Seto Kaiba; * _and_ * the technical knowledge he possesses."

"Heh... Don't fail us." They told me.

I stood up tall, raising my glass to the screen. "* _Gentlemen_ *, KaibaCorp is about to enter a new era of prosperity—and you are all about to become * _obscenely_ * rich! Hmm... hmhmhmhmhmhmhm..." I let out a chuckle, my video conference over, I walked over to the window with my glass, looking up at the full moon above. "As for * _you_ *, Kaiba... our partnership is * _just_ * beginning! Huhahahahahahaha...!"

(Kaiba POV.)

I was piloting my helicopter towards Duellist Kingdom, below the huge full moon. 'I can't believe all of my business associates would turn on me after a single defeat!' I thought. To my left, the metal briefcase I had bought with me when he escaped earlier occupied the passenger seat.

'Then again, losing to Yugi has shaken * _my_ * self-confidence, too. Maybe Yugi was right. But I can't start second-guessing myself * _now_ *. Not when Pegasus has kidnapped my little brother Mokuba! No— If I'm gonna face off against Pegasus... I have to rely on my * _old_ * duelling instincts! That's the only chance I have of freeing Mokuba. And once Mokuba is out of harm's way, I'll unleash my wrath on the vultures who conspired to take over my company! If Pegasus thought I would just sit * _idly by_ * as they dismantled my life's work... he was wrong. I'll see to it that they * _all_ * regret ever crossing... Seto Kaiba.'

Ahead the island got progressively closer and closer, a shadowy landmass on the horizon.

(Bakura POV.)

We were on a cliff edge different to the one that Lucy and James had been to earlier, Téa, and Lucy were asleep in the tent with James sleep-sitting outside it. Joey and Tristan were snoring loudly on the ground next to him- the blonde using a log as a pillow. As for me and Yugi, we were still awake, sitting cross-legged on the grass near a tree.

"Bakura! Am I seeing things, or is your Millennium Ring actually *glowing*?" Yugi spoke, surprised.

"If it's not, then we're * _both_ * hallucinating." I held the Millennium Ring in his hand; its rightmost point was glowing and pointing straight outward, ignoring the laws of gravity.

"That's kinda * _spooky_ *, don'tcha think? The way it's pointing like that?" My friend suggested.

"Yes... It's almost like it's being * _tugged_ * toward the Castle."

"Pegasus' castle? Why would it do * _that_ *?" He asked.

"I don't know, but it did the same thing the day I met you." I replied. "I had just been transferred into your school. I was watching you guys play Duel Monsters, when, suddenly my Millennium Ring started to glow, and pointed * _directly toward your Millennium Puzzle_.*"

"Wow, Bakura. Those pointers are somehow able to * _zone in_ * on other Millennium Items!" Yugi gasped, almost mystified.

"But then why would it point to the castle?"

"'Cause of what's * _inside_ * the castle; Pegasus' Millennium Eye. That's what took my grandpa's soul." He explained.

Bakura: My, it's all kinda * _scary_ *, eh, Yugi? Pegasus' grabbing souls with his... and I'll never forget when * _mine_ * took us all to the Shadow Realm!

Yugi simply nodded.

(Yugi POV.)

Later on, once our conversation was finished, Bakura eventually curled up on a patch of grassy ground, whilst I laid on his back, looking up at the moon. 'Why is it the more involved I get with Pegasus and this whole tournament, the more it all seems to be connected to these Millennium Items?' I asked myself. 'First there was Pegasus's Millennium Eye, and now Bakura's Millennium Ring. And of course, * _my_ * Millennium Item. Ever since I first solved that ancient Puzzle, playing Duel Monsters has never been the same. Now, every time I duel, I can feel a strong, * _courageous_ * presence within me. And whatever that spirit is, I pray it will help me save my grandpa. I miss 'im. I miss him so much...' Suddenly, I heard the sound of helicopter blades and I sat up.) "Huh?"

Bakura then sleepily opened his eyes as the helicopter rose into view over the cliff's edge. "Wow! Look at that, Yugi!" He gasped.

The helicopter's harsh single headlight shone right down on top of us, and the helicopter blades create a strong wind. Tristan woke up and pushed himself up on his hands, then Joey woke up and sats up, shielding his eyes.

"What...?!" T asked.

"Ah— * _Huh_ *?! Wha? 'Ey! * _Some of us_ * are tryin' to get some shuteye here!" Joey shouted.

"Yeah, ya insensitive * _jerk_ *!" James yelled sleepily.

Lucy and Téa then poked their heads out of the tent.

"What *is* that?" Téa asked.

"Yeah, I wanna sleep…" Lucky yawned.

"Ah..." Bakura and I covered our eyes at the bright light.

The helicopter descended, touching down on the ground about ten feet from where we were all now standing. They waited as the helicopter blades whirred to a halt. The pilot jumps out.

"It's * _Kaiba_ *!" Lucy realised

"What's *he* doin' here?" Joe asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like he means * _business_.*"

Kaiba was carrying his metal briefcase in one hand, the other hooked into his pocket, and the expression on his face was sour and contemptuous. I hurried forward.

"I haven't seen you since our duel, Yugi." He greeted me politely.

"Mmm-hmm. Oh!" I reached into my pocket. "Here. Your deck. I've been keeping it for you. Just... think of it as a 'thank you' for that duel you helped me win."

Kaiba accepted his deck and glanced at it. "Thanks. You'll be compensated for all of your trouble." With that cool brush-off, Kaiba turned and began to walking toward the forest.

I was caught by surprise, even though we all knew that Kaiba was the kid from our class who had no friends. "Huh...? * _Actually_ *, Kaiba, I was thinking that since we're all headed for Pegasus' Castle, you could stick with us." Kaiba looked back at me "'Course... heh— you'll need some * _star chips_ *..."

"Don't be so naive. This isn't just a *game* for me, Yugi." The tall brunet replied.

"Huh?" We all questioned.

"I'm going after Pegasus to save my brother;" He turned around. "not so I can win some silly prize! Have fun with your * _tournament_ *!" Kaiba then turned away again and kept walking.

"But... Kaiba..." I whispered.

"That snobby little...! Rrgh!" Joey got angry and ran up to Kaiba, grabbing his lapels and getting in front of him. The taller regarded Joey as though he were one of Weevil's insects.

"'Ey! Listen, tough-guy! I can understand you wantin' to get your little brother back an' all, but don't go thinkin' that you're the only one here with a noble cause, capiche? We all got somethin' worth fightin' for, so if you wanna piece a' Pegasus, get in line or deal with * _me_ *! * _That's_ * right, hotshot, I ain't scared a' ya!" Joey shouted.

"Nice grip. Lemme show ya * _mine_.*" Kaiba removed Joey's right hand from his left lapel with a wrist-twisting grab.

Our friend began to struggle. Still gripping Joey's hand, Kaiba pulled it past himself, pulling Joey along with it. Joey, who wasn't expecting it, tripped over Kaiba's legs, and was sent flying, landing on his face in the dirt. Kaiba barely moved more than his arm to do all of that. We all gasped in shock.

"That was uncalled-for!" Bakura shouted as I ran over to kneel beside my best friend.

"Joey!" I called out to my friend as he groaned. "Joey, can ya hear me? Are you all right?"

"Check his pulse, Yugi!" Jay yelled.

"Eh, relax. I'm fine." The blonde pushed himself up on his hands and knees, still a bit winded.

"Do you really think I'm gonna let you and this little tournament you're in delay me from finding Pegasus?" Kaiba asked as Joe stood up straight.

"Forget Pegasus! Now you got * _me_ * to deal with, so bust out your cards and let's * _get it on_ *!"

"I can't tell if Joey's being really brave or... nuts." Lucy pouted.

"Forget it. Why don't you go look for an opponent you can actually * _beat_ *! Like an infant. Or a monkey." The CEO of KaibaCorp chuckled.

"Huh?! * _Wha'd_ * you say?!"

"That monkey thing gets him every time." James sighed as Kaiba turned around and started walking away.

"Hmph. I don't have time for your * _nonsense_ *. Loser."

"Go ahead an' run! Everyone * _knows_ * you're nothin' but a washed-up has-been!" Our blonde friend shouted.

"Joey, be careful what you say. Kaiba may be a creep, but he's still pretty much considered the top duelist in all the world!" Lucy pleaded.

"Not *anymore*!" Joey contradicted, Kaiba halting and turning back; * _that_ * got his attention. "* _That's right_ *, tough-guy! I bet ever since Yugi mopped the * _floor_ * wit' ya, you can't even lay a trap card without flinchin'!"

At that moment, the rest of our friends walked over to us. "Okay, Joey, * _let it go_ *." Tristan ordered.

"This is really the wrong guy to pick a fight with!" Téa reasoned.

"Whaddaya say, money-bags? * _Care to prove me wrong_ *?" Joe raised his eyebrows.

"On one condition." The corporate said. "We play using my newest innovation in holographic duel technologies."

"Whaddaya mean by * _that_ *?" I queried.

"It means that if Joey's really that eager to duel me, he's gonna have to do it using my latest holographic system. (He holds out the briefcase he's been carrying) It's a new high-tech dueling device that allows players the realism of arena matches in any setting."

"Looks like just a regular ol' briefcase to * _me_ *." Joey sad in a-matter-of-factly tone.

Kaiba sets the briefcase on the ground and opens it. "It's *in* the briefcase, you moron." He sighed, fed up of Joey, already. The bottom half of the briefcase was stacked with cards. In the padded top half were nested two objects, each one shaped like a flipped-over dinner plate. Each disk had a central rectangular panel and four more around the center one, each slanting from a side of the center one. The outer edges of the disks were red, with white in the center. Kaiba picked up one and throwed it to Joey, who caught it like a frisbee. "Its technology is unprecedented!"

"Looks like a flyin' saucer." Joey laughed.

"Don't be an idiot. This is the most state-of-the-art display modulator ever * _built_ *. So, if you think you have what it takes to handle it, just strap it on."

Our friend fitted the wristband on the bottom of the small top piece around his left forearm, testing the fit, while Bakura held the larger disk. Once it was fitted, Joey anticlimactically turned back to Kaiba. "Okay, * _now_ * what happens?"

"First insert your duelling deck into the display drive recognizer. A life-point count will light up and keep score for you the entire match." Kaiba explained, already with the other device on, demonstrating. There was a slot on the wrist portion for his deck, and the life-point screen was on top of it. As Kaiba slotted in his deck, the screen lights up and reads 2000. "Then choose a card to play and set it on the digital card reader. I think the rest will explain itself." Kaiba placed Battle Ox on the card reader in the center of his disk.

"Cool." Joey gasped in awe.

"All set? Then let's * _duel_ *!" Kaiba smirked.

"You got it!" Joey nodded, enthusiastically.

"Now, brace yourself— for my Battle Ox!" Kaiba warned, throwing the disk portion as hard as he could toward the center of the field. It played out a line between the disk and the wrist counter. The disk hovered a few inches off the ground, and a blast of multi-coloured light exploded upward from it, then became a thousand streams of sparkling light.

"Whoa, check out all those lights!" Jay gasped

"Yeah, 'S like * _raining glitter_ *!" Tristan Agreed

"Mmhm— it's like something from an enchanted dream!" Téa furthered.

But then Kaiba's vicious, Battle Ox appears. "Eee! Or a * _nightmare_ *!" Lucy flinched.

"Whoa…!" Joey looked up at the realistic monster.

"No * _way_ *! * _That's_ * a hologram?!" I asked.

"A hologram of unprecedented realism. It breathes, it snarls; my new Duel Disk technology even simulates its * _odour_ *." Kaiba explained.

"You're tellin' * _me_ *; that thing really * _stinks_ *! Good thing he won't be around for much longer!" Joe smiled, placing a card on the center of the disk. "Aaalrighty— here goes nothin'!" He flung the disk just like Kaiba, and his monster appeared above it. "Go, Armored Lizard!"

(Joey POV.)

"Go, Armored Lizard!" I shouted.

My opponent however, was undaunted. "Go, Battle Ox! Axe Slam attack!" Our monsters fought, and Battle Ox quickly brought its axe down on my lizard's neck— but Armored Lizard was still there.

"Yess! He withstood your attack!" I cheered.

"Oh, * _did_ * he? Look again!" My opponent argued. My Armored Lizard didn't withstand the attack for long before getting beheaded and evaporating. The card flew off the disk.

"Ookay, that's real enough for * _me_ *...!" I stuttered. "I can't believe it! That ugly overgrown ox— he cut my lizard in half!"

Kaiba Life Points- 2000 - Joey Life Points- 1800)

"This new technology isn't for the faint of heart, Joey. It's intended to force duelists to think on their feet. If it's too much for you, maybe you should give up now." The brunet duellist standing across from me mocked as I retracted the disk and caught it in my hand.

"Faaat chance! Don't you worry, Kaiba, I'm a quick learner! Watch!" I did each step as I spoke. "Set the card— spin the disk— aaaand, bingo! The Flame Swordsman, ready to slaughter that sirloin a' yours! Attack! Flamin' Sword a' Battle!"

"But Joey— the Battle Ox is resistant to all Fire-type creatures...!" James and Yugi both warned, just as Flame Swordsman's crystalline orange sword shattered against the Battle Ox's axe, and Flame Swordsman, before evaporating. "* _Now_ * they tell me...!"

(Kaiba Life Points- 2000 - Joey Life Points- 1600)

"Why am I not surprised that you'd make such an amateur mistake? Maybe from now on you oughta let Yugi pick * _all_ * of your moves for you. Or better * _yet_ *, why don't * _I_ * teach you some of the advanced moves of the game * _the hard way_ *! Mystic Horseman and Battle Ox! Merge into— Rabid Horseman!" Kaiba placed Mystic Horseman on the center of the disk, and Polymerization on one of the side panels, before throwing it again. The monster that appeared was a huge centaur with Battle Ox for its upper body and Mystic Horseman for its legs.

"Ya think I'm afraid a' that deformed * _pony_ *? * _I'll_ * show ya somethin' that you should be afraid of! Swamp Battleguard, attack!" I orded my new monster on the field, but Rabid Horseman destroyed him.

(Kaiba Life Points- 2000 - Joey Life Points- 1400.)

"Axe Raider, avenge my Battleguard!" Ordered, but he was defeated just as easily,

(Kaiba Life Points- 2000 - Joey Life Points- 1100)

"Go, Battle Steer!" I ordered— Destroyed.

(Kaiba Life Points- 2000 - Joey Life Points- 900)

"Euh, Garoozis?" I questioned— Destroyed again.

(Kaiba Life points- 2000 - Joey Life Points- 700)

My friends- and Bakura- all watched silently as my monsters all fell one by one, as fast as I could play them. "Okay, uh, let's see here, Rock Ogre Grotto...? Aww! Uhhh, Rude Kaiser!"

(Kaiba Life Points- 2000 – Joey Life Points- 500)

Just Like that, I was down by a quarter of my original points, winded and breathing heavily, sweat breaking out on my face. I fell to my knees before Kaiba and his Rabid Horseman. "Heheheheheheh. That's right, Joey; fall to the dirt like a whimpering * _dog_ *!" Kaiba chuckled.

'Man, it took * _Exodia_ * for even * _Yugi_ * to beat this guy! I need to come up with a kick-butt card—' I thought.

"Come on, Joey!" Luce encouraged.

"You're the best at finding ways to come back from behind!" Téa furthered.

"She's right, Joey!" Bakura shouted.

"Now, get up—" Tristan ordered.

"Yeah, no _way_ Kaiba gets away with calling you a canine!" James continued.

I stood up again, never once looking away from glaring at Kaiba. "You're right, Jay; no one calls * _me_ * a whimperin' dog, and once he sees what I got in store for 'im, * _he's_ * gonna be the one in the dirt! Check this out— Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Kaiba's Rabid Horseman began looking decidedly less huge; but Kaiba's confidence didn't waver.

"Joey's best card!" Téa cheered.

"Kaiba's in big trouble now!" Tristan mocked.

"Infernoooo Fire Blast!" I ordered the monster, Red-Eyes obliterated Rabid Horseman in a blaze of red and white fire.

(Kaiba Life Points- 1600 – Joey Life Points- 500)

"Take *that*!" I smirked.

"It's just like a novice to rejoice when there's no reason to celebrate. True, the round may be yours, but the duel is about to become mine!" Kaiba smiled- almost sadistically.

"Say * _what_ *?!"

"Your Red-Eyes is a powerful dragon, but his ferocity pales in comparison to * _my_ * beast."

At that moment, I heard James and Yug gasp; they already knew what card Kaiba was holding in his hand. My opponent placed it on the disk, and threw the contraption like a frisbee. "The legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"Ahh...!" I screamed.

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon! White Lightning attack, now!" The dragon's master ordered.

"Aaaaaggggghhh...!" I squealed

(Kaiba Life Points- 1600 – Joey Life Points- 0)

My dragon lifted its head against the blaze of pure white, then it was gone. Vaporized. My duel disk retracted and I caught it. As my life-points depleted, I dropped to one knee, shaking with frustration. "No! I lost!"

"That's right, Joey, stay down." Kaiba commanded. "Stay down like the snivelling, defeated dog I've turned you into."

"Are you all right, Joey?" Yugi hurried forward to my side, followed momentarily by my other friends- and Bakura.

"It's okay, kiddo." Téa greeted, trying to make me feel better.

"* _I'd_ * say my Duel Disk system has proven quite effective. Not only did its stunning realism jar Joey into complete and utter submission, but * _just look at him_ *. He's moping like a frightened dog with his tail between his legs... which is * _exactly_ * how I intend to leave Pegasus."

"But this is * _Joey_ *!" Jay shouted.

"Yeah, you *jerk*! Did you have to take his confidence away *with* his dragon? Joey was just starting to believe in himself as a duelist!" Lucy backed the brunet boy up- as usual.

"That's right. Beating him doesn't give you the right to * _humiliate_ * him!" Yugi furthered.

"Quiet, Yugi! Don't give that creep the satisfaction!" I lifted my head slightly, not wanting Kaiba to see my weak spot.

"Huh! Look kid, d'you honestly believe that if you were duelling Pegasus, he would've been any more * _merciful_ * with you than I was? I understand that the * _Heart of the Cards_ * is a powerful philosophy, and that it all works * _well_ * for you, but I need to duel my own way now! I can't risk trying something new, and maybe * _Joey_ * shouldn't either, unless he * _likes_ * life as a * _dog_ *— scrounging on the scraps of past victories and begging for mercy from true duelists!"

"Please, * _Kaiba_ *. That's just * _not true_ *. And you know it." Yugi argued.

Kaiba then turned his head to his right and upward, toward the castle looming above us through the trees. "Oh, * _yeah_ *? Well that's the kind of attitude you have to take if you wanna stand a * _chance_ * against Maximillion Pegasus! You don't understand, Yugi. This is the man who * _created_ * Duel Monsters. He has every card that's ever been made at his disposal; he's mastered every strategy that's ever been played! Pegasus always makes sure that he has every possible advantage working in his favour; if I'm to stand * _any_ * chance against him at * _all_ *, I'll have to play by my * _own_ * * _ruthless rules_ *... not his." Yugi looked down at his duelling glove, then back at Kaiba as Kaiba looked away from the castle to turned to him once more. "* _Open your eyes_ *! Even with your prodigious talents, Yugi, you'll be defeated like all the others; because when Pegasus duels, he uses much more than mere skill." He looked back to the castle. "I've seen him use a magic that's stronger than * _any_ * card! It was at the Intercontinental Tournament, in New York City. I had been invited as Pegasus's guest of honour. A hotshot duelist called Bandit Keith had made it to the final match. He was playing well, but I could see that Pegasus was still just toying with him. Of course, Keith had * _no idea_ *. Pegasus just stared straight into Keith's eyes, with unnerving confidence. Then he scribbled something on a piece of paper and called over some kid from the crowd." The tallest duellist then took the Duel Disk from my arm and snapped his briefcase closed as he placed it alongside its friend. "I still don't know how he did it. I only hope that my new Duel Disk system will give me the edge I need to beat 'im once and for all."

"That story... It reminds me of when * _I_ * faced Pegasus. It was like Pegasus was able to see all my cards... But * _Kaiba_ *, that's still no excuse to take it out on * _us_ * and turn Joey into your new system's guinea pig!" Yugi shouted.

"Perhaps. But that system could be my only way to beat Pegasus, so I had to test it! This is *war* for me, Yugi; your friend was a casualty!" Kaiba turned to leave.

"Kaiba! We may not agree with each other's methods, but at least we both understand that Pegasus * _must be stopped_ *." At that moment, Seto Kaiba stopped walking dead in his tracks. "...I hope you succeed in rescuing your brother." Yug smiled.

The duellist carrying the briefcase looked back over his shoulder with a cold smile. "And I hope you succeed in your ventures. Let's just hope our paths don't cross again before this is all over." He then turned and walked away into the dark forests of Duelist Kingdom, alone. Castle Pegasus looming above on the cliffside.

(Pegasus POV.)

I stood on the balcony of my castle with a wineglass. My hair fell aside to reveal the Millennium Eye as I spoke. "Hmhmhmhmhmhm. I can sense you, Kaiba! Heheheheheh. But are you hunting for * _me_ *, or am _*I_ * hunting * _you_ *? Hmhmhm..." I smiled, cunningly.

 **A/N: So, it took me a week to edit this script from the Mykland document, not exactly sure how long the next chapter's gonna be… ^^"**

 **Lucy: Gotta write it out yourself huh?**

 **A/N: Yeah, and I also know that I haven't updated my latest Miego fanfiction in half a year (or more) now. I have ideas, but it's gonna be on hiatus for a little while longer ^^"**

 **Jay: And you also have end of year 'Mock' exams as you're calling them, they're determining your grades for Uni.**

 **A/N: Who said I wanted to go to uni? I just want to join the police and work with dogs ^^" Also the first controlled assessment homework for graphics is due in tomorrow and I haven't done it.**

 **Jay: You should get around to doing that. (Pouts)**

 **Lucy: Hey, but no graphics tomorrow, right?**

 **A/N: Oooooh, yeah, I have a Psychology exam…**

 **Jay: You revised?**

 **A/N: Yeah, but I don't think it's gonna be enough, though. The material is really hard to remember for the second and fourth themes. :/**

 **Jay: Oh, no.**

 **A/N: I only have like 7 exams for next year and even then, one of them is a 15 hour graphics exam over 3 days.**

 **Jay: What else do you have?**

 **A/N: 3 Sociology and 3 Psychology exams**

 **Lucy: And the rest of this year?**

 **A/N: One more Psychology and Sociology exam, and them I'm done, thank god.**

 **Lucy: Glad you're outta work as well, huh?**

 **A/N: Yeah. Lunch is hectic when you work at a till and do washing-up duty at the same time. (I work at my school canteen, but I may not be keeping the job next year, it depends on whether someone retires or not ^^")**

 **Jay: Next chapter?**

 **A/N: Don't know, should be after next Thursday, though. :) Thanks for reading, guys, it's much appreciated. If you want, you can submit a review for me to read, feedback is much appreciated. :)**

 **Thanks again,**

 **LyraKoto :)**


End file.
